Uminoko, Princess of the Kaiju
by Kaijuqueen13
Summary: Uminoko is Godzilla's daughter and the Kaiju Princess. What she doesn't know is she is a soon to be guardian of fire. When a chain of events unfolds she has to prove to herself, humans and her father she will be the most powerful Kaiju who ever lived.
1. Introduction

Saving a Father

Yes another muse fell from the sky and hit me on the head. No I haven't given up on my story ' _Bonds between Kaiju'._ After watching Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All Out Attack I had to think, what if Godzilla had a daughter.

Summary: Uminoko is the daughter of Godzilla. She loves the world of humans knowing how strange yet interesting they are, of course her father doesn't know about her hidden ability to turn into a young human girl. When her father starts to act strange Uminoko begins to wonder what is wrong, however an encounter with a fictional show anchor and holly men tell her that her father is possessed she know she has to speak with the guardian monsters to free her father. Can she save her father and Japan?

Introduction

I don't know where I came from other than what my father has told me when he took me under his arms. He gave me my name, Uminoko meaning 'ocean child' and he goes by the name, Godzilla. The memory is sad; I was alone, cold, starved and scarred until he swam by the island I was living on, alone. He then swam up to me, he was huge and scary. The giant got down to my eye level "well look at you, all alone" he said. I looked him in his amber colored eyes "your eyes are a lot like mine" I said noticing his eye were the same color as mine. "Well then I shall care and protect you my little Uminoko. Come my little one" he said. When he swam back into the deep blue sea, I followed him, that was twelve years ago, when I was considered the same age as a three year old human child.

 **Twelve Years Later**

"Dad what is that over there" I asked as we passed through a strange structure. "That is another world child, I have told you we should never go there" he said as we passed by. "Why" I asked "small beings Uminoko fear us, I have told you what happened to your adoptive grandpa" he said.

I know grandpa died at there at the hands under a strange object that killed him right away. "Dad why they do that" I asked him as we swam to our home in an undersea cave. "Child those beings are known as humans, human beings fear us because we are big and strange to them" he explained and the next thing I knew he ushered me to bed. Of course since I was adopted I have had to learn to remain hidden, of course what daddy doesn't know is I am able to change into a 'human' as dad says that lives on that well lit island, which I know is Japan.

Tokyo, Japan

When I am in my human form the only trait of my giant reptilian form that remains is my amber-yellow eyes, which I hid using dark eye covers called 'sun-glasses'. 'Humans sure come up with strange ideas and names' I thought as I walked.

I knew my adopted grandfather rampaged around this city and I was in my human form; a twelve year old human girl with long dark hair, tan skin and only four-feet eleven. I was wearing an ocean blue t-shirt, short jeans and green coverings for my feet called shoes. 'Wonder if dad will ever know what I do' I thought, I did have to consider he would be upset but he I am unsure of he would understand I am only a child and my name does mean 'Ocean Child'.

When I passed the memorial of the rampage, destruction and death grandpa caused, I would stare at it for two hours taking in the names and what he had done. 'You did all this grandpa' I thought and I couldn't help but let the tears fall from my eyes; my tears are light green, I was crying for my grandfather and those humans who died. 'Now I know what dad was saying about humans, of course in my human form, dad is obviously so much bigger than me' I thought. When I decided to leave I felt someone grab my arm, I turned around to face an old man. "I know what you are" he said.

I was surprised but scarred at the same time 'who are you and what do you know about me' I thought trying to get out of the old man's grasp. "Let me go" I said struggling to get away, the next thing I knew two large humans in blue clothing as humans called 'uniforms'. When I was freed from his grasp I was more than too happy to leave the memorial and hope to never see that man again. "She is Godzilla's kin stop her. She is the monster's grandchild" the old man said.

I lost the two large 'blue uniformed' male humans and was more than too happy to go home. 'How did he know what I was' I thought. When I was in a secluded spot I went under the water and transformed back to my giant reptilian form, of course as I swam I noticed humans on the shore and they were talking about grandpa, of course I knew I had to get away, the last thing I wanted was for more humans to find out what/who I really am, Uminoko, the granddaughter of Godzilla. I had to doge a rock that was tossed into the water, but the red-headed woman was who got my attention, there is something about her that got me interested but what that was is beyond me. 'I have a feeling we are going to see each other soon' I thought as I swam away, being careful not to reveal myself.

When I got home dad wasn't home but I thought little of it knowing he moves around a lot and he does try to look for me. 'How did that human know about me? I wear those 'sun glasses' to cover up my eyes' I thought as dad came home but he didn't say anything to me. "Dad is something wrong" I asked but when I looked in his eyes the amber-yellow wasn't there, just a pale white. I never thought I would be scarred but he walked up to me and then stopped. "Dad your eyes" I said feeling more afraid of the titan who cared for me when I was up to his ankle, now I am only one third of his size.

"Do not interfere child" a voice not sounding like my father growled and without another word he left. I knew I should be following him. 'Dad what's wrong you are always happy to see me and pick me up to be at your eye level' I thought as my curiosity got the better of me as he made his way to the land known by humans as Japan. 'What are you doing and why are you acting like this' I thought feeling tears in my eyes knowing this was not the loving father I knew; he was gentle, kind and protective of me.


	2. Chance Encounters

Chance Encounters

I would like to thank those who have followed my new story. A guest who got my attention, I found the name and how to pronounce it on Google and since Godzilla has always had a son I wonder why he never had a daughter, I thought it would be fun to have Uminoko have human encounters, and I thought I should have more than one holly man who foresaw Godzilla coming back in the movie. If you want to get started on your own don't do requests it's your muse let it out cause only you know where the muse will take you. Keep in mind I tend to do paragon shifts, after all what are the rest of characters' thinking? Open to ideas.

Uminoko's POV

I followed my father, wondering where my father was going, let alone who/what was making him do this 'dad why are you doing this? This isn't you' I thought feeling the tears come once again knowing he nearly attacked me for no reason. 'Daddy' I thought feeling sad for my father knowing that he was angry and his eyes are not the kind and protective towards me.

'I know earthquakes have occurred but why' I thought as I tried to follow my father but he is so much bigger, stronger and faster than me all I could do was go to the nearest shore and decided to use my father's bond to find out where he is but I have to be in human form, sure I am not be very big in my reptilian form but my human form will not cause so much suspicion sure I am fifteen but as a twelve year old human girl I am more likely to use the size to get away and maybe get a human grown-up to help me.

'Daddy' I called using the bond ' **I AM NOT DADDY BRAT'** the bond sent back. "It's not him it's not him" I said feeling myself about to cry I wanted my father back the one who took me away from my sorrow and loneliness when I was a tiny reptilian. Those eyes had nothing but hatred and rage and I knew he was not acting like him.

As soon as I was in my human form I read the sign and said 'Mt. Myoko'. I finally let my tears fall and I didn't care if anyone saw my eyes and found out who and what I really am, a little version of Godzilla. Then I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder "child do not despair". I turned to face who was trying to comfort me and it was the man who grabbed me. "I am not the man who found out who and what you were child, I am his brother. We have watched you when you were curious about our world despite your father's warnings. You are a brave child" the man said. "How did you know sir" I asked him as he sat down next me.

"Now child my name is Ryo Isayama" he said. "My father named me Uminoko" I replied just to be polite. "What a beautiful name, your father really thought it through when he found you" Ryo replied. Before I could answer he said "as I said my brothers Hirotoshi, Takashi, Katsuo and Shingo have watched you" Ryo said. "Now child I know what is wrong with your father, Godzilla. He is possessed by the souls who died in the Second World War, those souls feel forgotten and they are going to use your father to destroy Japan" Ryo said. I began to cry one again. I felt his arms around my small human body "there, there child, there is a way to help your father break free" Ryo said. "You need to wake up the guardian sprits Uminoko. Their names are King Ghidorah, Baragon and Mothra. King Ghidorah, God of the Sky, Mothra the Goddess of Water and Baragon the God of the Earth" he said giving me a beautiful satchel made of what seemed to be metals of the earth water and sky.

"Uminoko you are to wake them and they are aware of you too after all your father is the guardian of fire. Not many humans see fire as beneficial but fire is a symbol of rebirth and only you can save your father and Japan" Ryo said. When I opened to look there they were the stones that represent the guardian monsters and a strange stack of something. "That strange stack little Uminoko is called yen and that yen is the amount of 700,000. Spend it wisely young one" he said.

"I have a question Mr. Isayama which brother tried to grab me at the memorial in Tokyo" I asked "he was Takashi and he only wanted to protect you from going home" Ryo said and the next thing I knew he disappeared. As soon as he vanished in thin air I went through the satchel he gave me and found a map of where the Gods' and Goddess would be. 'Please try to fight this dad' I thought as I began to walk.

Third POV

Uminoko walked for hours until she allowed sleep to overcome her, she decided to sleep in the river near the mountain. She remembered what the man said and she knew the only ones who will hear and listen to her pleas would be the guardian monsters although she was shocked when she was told her father, Godzilla was one. She let her tears fall while in her reptilian form, she missed her father's warm breath on her scales 'daddy' she thought missing his warm arms around her small body.

The next Morning

She was awakened by the sounds of explosions and Uminoko knew she had to leave, and she changed into her human form to get away from them. When she got to where the God of Earth, Baragon would be she saw the stone was broken 'what happened' she thought but when she sensed someone watching her she fled into the forest and before Uminoko knew it she was in a town that she learned was Hakone and heard stories of her father's rampage on Magonote. 'I want to see you daddy, you saved me when I was small and now it's my turn to save you' Uminoko thought as she passed by various shops.

She encountered a six year old boy looking in a shop called a 'candy store'. "Come back when you have yen" the shopkeeper growled. The boy cried, Uminoko could only look on in sadness and went in to get a small assortment of treats and handed the shop keeper three yen. "Thank you come again child" he said as she left, she then went to where the boy was and handed him the treats. "Thank you" the boy said and he ran.

'I am not going to lose you daddy' Uminoko thought as she left the area only to find out a 'red' monster was coming. 'That's got to be him' she thought and she ran in the direction of where the monster known as Baragon was coming.

Baragon's POV

I was awakened for a reason I knew the monster known as Godzilla, the God of Fire was acting under possession and of course the man who awakened me told me of his daughter, Uminoko. I have to admit I never expected Godzilla to adopt a child but the name sounded so beautiful.

"Baragon" cried a tiny voice. I stopped and saw a small human girl. "I am the" before she start. "I know who you are Uminoko, daughter of Godzilla. Please change into your Kaiju form so we can talk" I said gently to her, I knew we had other humans watching me but they can't see her. Her form was a strong resemblance to her father only so much smaller. "The five brothers told me of you little one and I know how sad you must have been to see your father like that" he said. "Your grandfather wanted to be left alone too" I said.

"You knew my grandfather" she asked "yes I know him but he is in you as he is with your father little Uminoko" I said. The humans were watching everything, a large monster like me talking to a small child like Godzilla's daughter. "Why my father Baragon? Why are the souls using him?" she asked. "Your father is powerful little one and he tried to stop them" I explained to her.

"How can I help a God like him, I am only a child he took pity on" she said. "Child he did not take pity on you, he fell in love with you because he was so lonely after his father died, he wanted a child" I said to comfort the child. "Child I may not survive this fight with your father but I promise in the end you will have me to help you free your father, please return to your human form and go" I instructed the child.

She obeyed me and did so. I knew she was crying "there is no need to cry yet little one, I have to protect you from getting hurt" I said and the next thing I knew I large foot came down on me, it was Godzilla, Uminoko's father.

Third POV

Mountain sides were smashed as the two big beasts smashed into each other, all Uminoko could do was watch helplessly. She wanted to fight but she couldn't bear to fight her father. 'Daddy stop fight this' she thought trying to use her bond with him. **'** **SHUT UP YOU BRAT'** the voice growled, it was so evil and demonic. When Baragon tried to fight him Godzilla pinned him with his foot, Uminoko cried when he was thrown killing many humans but she was in a safe place. 'PLEASE STOP DADDY' she cried once again but not using the bond, her power was too weak to fight what had a tight hold and controlling her once loving and protective father.

The next thing she knew Baragon was obliterated by her father's atomic breath. The God of Earth became gold dust and entered one of the stones given to her by Ryo. 'Do not cry little one, I am here with you and when the time comes I will be there. In the end you will have to be the one to save your father and this world' came Baragon's voice giving me comfort.

Uminoko's POV

I went and saw what her father's devastation had caused, so many humans killed and injured. I felt someone watching me and I turned to face the same woman who I saw filming when my father began to act more violent than usual.

What I didn't expect was to see the boy who I encountered earlier today before the attack. "She was the girl who gave me the treats. The man who I could only assume was her mate walked up to me. "You were the girl who gave my son Kenji treats" he asked. "Yes" I said "may I have your name" he asked Uminoko" I replied. "Well I am Teruaki Takeda and this is my friend Yuri Tachibana" he replied.

"Didn't I see you before" Yuri said. I was stunned. "I talked with someone who described you, and we know who you are" she said. I felt scarred. "How about we take this away from the crowd" she said as the four of us left the area. I noticed she was one of the humans hurt by Baragon's fight with my father.


	3. Uminoko's Story

Uminoko's Story

This muse is really taking me places and I am unsure if it is something in my coffee or when I'm walking ideas tend to fall from the sky and hit me on the head. Of course I am looking forward to see where this muse takes me and new stories tend to get my own attention because of how they tend to take over my brain when I am not tied down. I am open to ideas, after all those are something I tend to take into consideration as to where the story should go from there. Also watch GMK: Giant Monsters All Out Attack Movie, why Mothra is the Goddess of Water is beyond me but it was a good movie.

Yuri's POV

When I interviewed the strange man who went by the name Hirotoshi Isayama and he told me his brother Ryo and he had an encounter with the girl who always had sunglasses covering her eyes even in the dark. "Uminoko there is no need to hide it" I said to tell her 'I know and I am not going to judge you'. "The old man told me about you and how his brother gave you that satchel" I said pointing at the colored satchel on her shoulder. She was so beautiful in her human form; she had dark hair in a razor bob, dark brown eyes, wearing an ocean blue short sleeved shirt, knee high jeans and green running shoes.

"Uminoko Mr. Isayama told me about your story and I am unsure how my father will react when he finds out" she added. "Who is your father" I asked feeling wary. "He is Taizo Tachibana, admiral of the Japan Self-Defense Forces or the JSDF" I explained to her.

"Uminoko you have nothing to fear, I don't know your real form but he told me what your grandfather had done" I said to her. "I know I visited the memorial where I encountered a holly man" she replied and when we knew no one was watching she removed her sunglasses to reveal her eyes, an amber-yellow.

"Those white eyes were not my father's. His eyes are like mine" she said. "You mean this Godzilla is your father" I said shocked. She nodded and when she touched me she showed me her past.

Vision of Uminoko

I saw a small island several hundred miles away from Japan. In a rock cliff a yellow egg and I saw her hatching out and crying for a mother and father to come. 'Mommy, daddy' the small Kaiju infant cried and her sadness went on for three years of her life.

Time moved forward to when to Uminoko at three years old. I could only watch as she would watch the waves and be alone with her sadness knowing she didn't have a mother and father to care for her. The tears resembled the color of the ocean and then she looked up to see Godzilla approaching the island, being the smaller one in the situation she knew she had to hide from the behemoth.

However the giant saw her, "do not run little one I am not going to hurt you" he said and he got down to her eye level. "Well I never thought I would find anyone like me out here and there you are. Look at you a toddler all alone with no one to look after how did you manage to survive without your parents" Godzilla said. I could see his amber-yellow eyes. "Your eyes are like mine" the younger Uminoko said. "I too have had to live alone as you only this time you won't have to be alone anymore, come with me little one" he said.

The young Uminoko stood up and walked up to her adoptive father, "from now on your name is Uminoko, meaning ocean child" Godzilla said. The vision showed the cavern under the ocean that led to an island where she would live with her father.

End of Visions'

"He took you under his wing" I said as soon as the visons stopped. "Yes, he always told me to stay away from humans and I am able to change forms but he doesn't know that" she replied. Teruaki then said "your father has caused so much hell" "it is not my father, he is under control of the souls of the Second World War" Uminoko said and I could see the light green tears coming. "Mr. Hirotoshi Tachibana tried to stop me from the Tokyo memorial from the damages my grandfather caused" she said. "I'm sorry Uminoko, I know now that your father isn't the one in control" he said.

"I tried to stop him, but I heard a voice that wasn't his. The voice is something demonic and his eyes were evil. When he was home the eyes were evil, normally he would pick me up and hold me close to his chest" she said.

I could feel for her, I lost my mother at a young age, she lived without both her real parents and now her adopted father is under demonic control. "Uminoko what did brother of Hirotoshi give you" Teruaki said as his son Kenji close to her. "He gave me the Gods and Goddess stone and yen" she replied. "I see so Ryo said he and his brothers would be there to wake up the God of the Sky, King Ghidorah and Goddess of Water, Mothra" Uminoko replied. "You know something Uminoko I never had a chance to thank you for the treats, but thank you" Kenji said.

"You're welcome Kenji" she said getting down to his level. "You know something you sound a lot nicer than Godzilla" Kenji said to Teruaki said "Kenji". "No it's all right I know about what my grandfather and saw what my father had done" she replied. "Godzilla's your daddy" he asked, Uminoko nodded to confirm a yes. "Yuri" came a familiar voice, I turned to face my father. "Yuri who is that girl" he said pointing her and Uminoko fumbled with her sunglasses trying to put them on. "Those eyes" he said pointing at her eyes.

"Yuri why is does that girl have those eyes" my father said walking up to Uminoko who looked scarred, of course she isn't in her reptilian form. My father walked up to her causing her to back away "I remember those eyes, the eyes of that monster who killed my parents" he said. Uminoko still backed away unsure of what to think. "Father she is his adopted granddaughter of the first Godzilla. In other words she is this Godzilla's daughter" I said. "His daughter" he repeated and he looked right at me and I nodded.

As he stepped towards her she backed into a wall, I wonder if her father can find out. "Stop do not harm the God of Fire's child and the grandchild of Godzilla" came an old man's voice.

Uminoko's POV

Yuri's father scarred me, there was no doubt he was the son of my grandfather's rampage. I backed into the wall scarred out of my mind, at this point I wished my father was here to protect me. "Stop do not harm the God of Fire's child" came a familiar voice. I turned but it was not Ryo, I knew it had to be one of his brothers.

He went over to me and said "I see you managed to make some new human friends Uminoko, daughter of God of Fire, Godzilla" he said. "Who are you" I asked him. "Who am I you ask well I am Shingo, one of Ryo's brothers. I see Ryo gave you the stones and everything you will need" he said getting to my eye level in human form. "Uminoko" Yuri's father said walking up to me and I looked him in the eyes, although I was fascinated by his uniform and metallic like objects on his uniform shirt.

"Are you the reason that monster is here" he demanded. "Admiral Taizo Tachibana, she is not the reason. Godzilla is being control by the lost souls of the Second World War" Shingo said. "He speaks the truth, when I returned home after visiting the memorial in Tokyo he was not himself, his eyes were demonic white. His voice wasn't his" I said feeling the tears knowing the pain of feeling like I lost my father forever.

"Now Uminoko I know Baragon died trying to stop your father" Shingo said. "When he died he turned to gold dust and the dust moved to the satchel to one of the stones Ryo gave me" I said showing him. "Hmm I see. Listen Uminoko you will have to help your father fight this, you will have to fight him" Shingo said. "What" I said shocked over listening to what he just said. Uminoko, Baragon gave his life to save you and humans. However the God of the Sky and Goddess of Water will awaken however I am uncertain if they will win against your father. They will help you" he said.

"You must go now young Uminoko, the God and Goddess are waiting for you" he said. Before I could move Yuri's father stood in front of me "let me go, my dad needs me" I said and I showed him what I showed Yuri. "I grew up alone too, I never knew my parents until Godzilla adopted me and made me his daughter" I said and I ran out the door.

Third POV

Admiral Taizo Tachibana was stunned when he found out Godzilla who attacked in 1954 had a grandchild, and she would have to fight the one who called himself her father. 'I never thought he would have a child himself let alone a granddaughter' he thought as she left.

Yuri followed her but she didn't take any notice. "Be careful Uminoko" Teruaki Takeda's son Kenji said. "She isn't bad, she got me treats when the grumpy keeper kicked me out" he said. Of course Teruaki had a bad feeling Yuri would follow Godzilla and Uminoko, however Uminoko took no notice, she had a mission; save her father and Japan.


	4. Chance Meeting

Chance Meeting

Muses do have a way of coming out of nowhere. Most of the time mine come when I am walking or in a dreamscape of mine. I am enjoying the ride this muse is taking me on. When it comes to Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah Giant Monsters all-out Attack I don't have a clue as to why Mothra is the Goddess of Water but it was an interesting move. Uminoko, I had to make her kind hearted and give her sunglasses a shade of brown to hide her eye color so no human would find out, well now some know who and what she is. To Machine Dragon, yes Uminoko is the Kaiju Princess. Open to ideas as always.

Third POV

Uminoko sensed her father was now enroute to Yokohama 'I'm coming to save you dad' she thought as she moved throughout the forest in her reptilian form. She did see plans flying and were heading her route. 'Why didn't they fire at me Yuri's father knows what I am and he looked like he wanted to kill me' she thought.

JSDF Quarter's

"Are you serious Admiral Tachibana" Captain Kumi Emori said. "I am if you see a much smaller version of Godzilla do not fire on her she is a friend" Admiral Tachibana said. "She is here to help, the holly men she and my daughter encountered foresaw her coming and she is no threat" he added.

Unknown Location

Mothra had hatched and she found the child of Godzilla. She landed in front of her to Uminoko's surprise. "Hello Uminoko, daughter of Godzilla, princess of the Kaiju" she said. It didn't take long for Uminoko to know who the giant moth was. "You're Mothra, Goddess of Water" she said. "What a smart child" Mothra said.

Uminoko's POV

I didn't expect Mothra to land in front of me, let alone call me 'Princess of the Kaiju'. "Why do you call me 'princess', I'm just Godzilla's adopted daughter" I asked her. "Child your grandfather, the father of our God of Fire was considered the king of all Kaiju. Your father needs help and I need you to hold still" she said. Mothra then flew above me and then a powder like substance fell from the sky. "Do not fight this child; this powder will take you to a Kaiju who you are going to need to help your father. Child the souls that are controlling your father have a powerful hatred, Ghidorah and I may not stop him, you will have to fight to help free your father" Mothra said.

"What, I can't fight him he's my father" I said shocked to my core. "Uminoko, he cannot break free despite the fact he didn't attack you right away when he was possessed by the lost souls of those humans who woke up your grandfather" Mothra said. "Now this powder will make you sleep, besides he wants to see you" she said and the next thing I knew I fell asleep.

Unknown Location: Uminoko's Dream

'Where am I' I thought as I found myself on a strange island, familiar to where my father found me. "Well it seems Mothra's powder worked" rumbled a voice. I turned to find myself facing what looked like my father's knee, I looked up to find him but something told me it wasn't him, those eyes, similar to mine and my father's before the demonic souls took over him.

The Kaiju in front of me was just as big as dad and it hit me, this was my grandfather, Godzilla the original Kaiju King. He then got to my eye level, "I never thought I would have a chance to talk to you little Uminoko, the Kaiju Princess" he said. "I never thought I would have a chance to meet the original Kaiju King" I replied and then next thing I knew he stood up and picked up, the same way dad would.

"You can call me Godzilla Senior or grandfather little one" he said when he put me down and got down to my eye level again.

Godzilla Sr.'s POV

I knew Mothra's dream powder would take my granddaughter to me, in my afterlife although I wanted the location to be where my grandchild was born. "Little one, the hatred of the souls is much stronger than we all imagined" I explained to her. "Why dad, why him" she asked. "Uminoko, he is a lot like me, powerful and considered powerful being" I explained to her, "I know he tried to fight them to protect you because his love is what protected you little one" I added.

"How can I fight him? I don't know if I can save him those things have a tight hold on him" she asked and I could see in her amber-yellow eyes she didn't want to fight her own father. "Uminoko, you need to understand you have to this is the only way to save him, however I know Baragon wasn't a match for him, Mothra and King Ghidorah may not stop him. All four of us will aid you when this happens" I said to her. "Grandpa, he's so much stronger than me, I am only a third of his size" she said. "Now my little grandchild, I will help you, Baragon will help you, Mothra and King Ghidorah will help you. What I am trying to tell you is, you will not be alone" I said.

"You are going to wake up soon little one and remember what I had said to you" I said and with that she vanished. "I will be watching over you child" I said to myself.

Third POV

Yuri purchased and began to follow Godzilla and Uminoko. She did see Mothra put her young Kaiju friend to sleep 'why did the Goddess of Water do that to her' she thought as she began to record everything knowing she would have to ask her friend and hope that her father won't kill Uminoko too. 'At least father let her go' she thought as she rode.

Yuri's POV

When Kenji told me about a twelve year old girl getting him treats we never guessed she was Godzilla's daughter in human form, in fact I never knew she had the ability to be human if she wanted to. 'Uminoko please be safe' I thought as I watched her wake up and of course she seemed to like humans unlike her father at the moment.

'I hope she will stay when this is over or better yet stick around, if she can save her father' I thought as I rose to Yokohama.

Uminoko's POV

I never thought I would see my grandfather but I wished I asked him how he died besides what my father told me and he was right I am going to have to fight my own father if I have to save me. 'I am going to be by your side. I love you my little granddaughter, I know you have watched your father when he killed Baragon and you have the stones and those stones will glow when you are all that is left' came grandpa's voice.

The original Kaiju king for all I knew was going to aid me when the time comes but I hope it doesn't come to it. I knew it was no use to use my bond with my father that monstrosity was in full control and I have to be the one to save him, as he saved me.

'I love you daddy, if I have to fight you please forgive me for what I have to do' I thought as I swam close to where he was, then without warning something landed in front of me. A gold three headed dragon. 'I thought he had eight heads' I thought surprised to see him already. "I had to be awakened earlier to stop your father Uminoko" one of the heads said.

King Ghidorah's POV

I landed in front of the child, I was instructed by Ryo to find her. "She will have to fight her father in order to save her new friends" Ryo said. "The Princess of all Kaiju made human friends" I said amazed. "That is right and so far she has been able to follow her father" Ryo replied. "Mothra has been able to help her see her grandfather who agreed to help her fight her father and she understands now she has to fight him in order to save him" Ryo said.

I escaped my tomb and Ryo watched and I heard him say "help Uminoko". I knew Mothra and I may not survive but Uminoko will have to be the one to fight him and her grandfather helped her realize she has to fight him but what that demonic soul doesn't know is she won't be alone in this fight. I know his love has been able to stop himself from harming the Kaiju princess.

Those evil souls have to be stopped and I know the daughter of Godzilla, God of Fire will be able to save this world and free her father.


	5. Confronting the Monster part 1

Confronting the Monster part 1

To Guest and Machine Dragon I appreciate your support and so does Uminoko. I am trying to follow with the movie and keep in mind from the early 90's to now Godzilla's eyes are yellow, only with Ghost Godzilla his eye are white and I'm sure you have seen the possession movies so that is what that is. At least Uminoko won't be alone, she has her new friends, human and Kaiju alike, to her it makes no difference. Open to ideas. I changed my name to KaijuPrincess13 to fit the parts.

Uminoko's POV

I was looking right at the young King Ghidorah "child I have to help Mothra, you have to remain in the water, he has destroyed those objects the humans call a defenses" King Ghidorah said as I felt powerless to help my father stop. "Uminoko, Mothra and I are aware your father is too strong but all four of us will help you" he said and he flew off.

'Listen to him Kaiju princess, you are going to need their strength and mine' came grandfather's voice in the back of my head. 'Grandpa' I asked 'yes Uminoko. As we had told you we are going to help you free your father, you are not alone the humans are going to be there. Including your new human friends' he added.

I knew he was right and then Mothra and Ghidorah said to me "Uminoko we need you to stand back" "what why" I asked him. "Kaiju princess you are to save your power for later, we are not a match for your father, the Kaiju king you are when the time comes" Ghidorah said. "They are both right Kaiju princess, Uminoko daughter of Godzilla" said a familiar voice, I turned to face five familiar faces, and it was Ryo and his brothers.

Soon I found Yuri and Teruaki, along with Kenji. I got down to be at their eye level. "Yuri, Kenji, Teruaki" I said surprised. Kenji then walked up to me, "Kenji she has" Teruaki was about to start. "It's alright I can absorb radiation" I said.

Kenji's POV

Uminoko's real form is huge and she was what I thought, a smaller version of Godzilla. "So this is your real form Uminoko" I asked her. "Yes it is" she replied. "I like you like this" I said. She smiled down at me. I knew she wouldn't dream of hurting me. "Uminoko, do you have to fight him" Yuri asked.

"Yes I have to it is the only way to free him from the demonic souls taking over him, I know he is trying to fight it. He didn't hurt me when this started" she replied. "Please Uminoko save our world and your father" I said to her. "I will Kenji" she answered. "When this is over can you come back" I asked. "I'll try, assuming when dad is free he won't find out" she replied and she stood up to follow Mothra and Ghidorah.

Yuri and dad followed her; I knew she knew they were following her. Ryo and his brothers then watched "good luck Kaiju Princess" Ryo said. "Kaiju Princess" I asked as she disappeared from view. "Yes young one your friend who was kind enough to get you treats is the princess of the Kaiju" Ryo explained.

I am friends with the Princess of the Kaiju or as they put it Kaiju Princess. 'Please come back Uminoko' I thought. I already could tell she didn't want to fight her own dad; however she didn't have any choice her father saved her when she was smaller so it was her time to save him. As far as I knew she was kind to me, even when the shop keeper threw me out just because I was just looking.

Third POV

Mothra flew to Yokohama to confront Godzilla "GODZILLA" called Mothra the possessed Kaiju King turned to face the Goddess of Water, Mothra. **"** **THESE HUMANS FORGOT EVERYTHING THEIR TIME WILL COME. YOU CANNOT STOP ME YOU OVERSIZED BUTTERFLY"** Godzilla bellowed back. "We won't let you" Mothra replied and she flew from her building perch.

The JSDF was shocked to see her fly off to confront Godzilla, soon they seen the gold three headed dragon, Ghidorah fly into view, what they didn't know was a third Kaiju was coming too except Yuri. 'Please save us' she thought as she walked to gather footage only to be grabbed by a military officer.

Yuri was soon taken to a waiting military van; however most of the personal recognized her.

The fight raged on, Mothra and Ghidorah continued to fight the monster, preventing him from harming humans. 'Uminoko we know you are nearby we are not going to last long you will have our strength to fight him, freeing him from the sprits that have taken over him' Mothra said. She and Ghidorah knew Uminoko was nearby in her human form, they knew she uses her human form to get around in much smaller places.

Ghidorah was soon knocked out and Mothra and the humans launched an all-out assault against Godzilla, Uminoko could only watch and wait, she moved into the water to wait for the right moment and she surfaced to watch everything.

'Ghost' Godzilla's POV

That moth and dragon cannot stop me I have control of the most powerful Kaiju of all time, and I know his brat will be forced to fight me. 'What can a tiny thing like her do to me?' I thought knowing how small the ocean brat was. 'Why does she follow me? That tiny brat should know I have the Kaiju King's body and her powers are too weak for me' I thought in contempt. 'Do not talk about my daughter that way' growled a familiar voice, it was the Kaiju King trying to break the chains I had on his mind. 'And why not Godzilla, your body is perfect for exacting revenge for what this country had done to me; forgetting me and now they will pay' I hissed at him.

'You will not win my daughter is capable of stopping you' Godzilla growled. 'I would like to see your brat try, she is so small, weak and helpless' I replied walking up to the Kaiju who's mind I had in chains. 'My 'brats' name is Uminoko and you will not win against her' he hissed trying to break the chains. 'We shall see' I said back and then began to scan for other Kaiju who might appear, I already killed the God of Earth, Baragon and now to get rid of the God of the Sky, and the Goddess of Water. I am not counting on the brat coming after all grown-ups always tell the little ones to stay away although it pleased me to have her watch me kill Baragon.

'Struggle all you want but I will never stop until those humans have paid for everything' I hissed as I through that overgrown Moth away from me. I turned my attention to that three headed dragon and began to charge my beam. When my beam is fully charged I fired on Mothra and sure enough she caused the destruction I was hoping for.

I turned on the battleships and fire launchers as humans called those and destroyed them so the humans would be left helpless, when I charged my beam again I could sense Mothra right behind me and to my satisfaction she was annulated.

Third POV

Uminoko could only watch in horror as Mothra was killed by her father, instead of the gold powder going to Mothra's guardian stone the gold powder flowed to Ghidorah's unconscious body. Ghidorah woke up to Uminoko's delight knowing that he might stop her possessed father. 'Mothra is giving him her strength' she thought as King Ghidorah sent a large glowing gold sphere at Godzilla.

Godzilla was pushed into the bay, King Ghidorah and Uminoko followed in order to fight Godzilla, of course at that moment when Uminoko came close to King Ghidorah the three guardian stones began to glow and King Ghidorah felt his strength increase.

It wasn't long when Godzilla got the upper hand and the next thing Uminoko knew Godzilla used his beam on King Ghidorah and he was gone, all that was left was golf powder.

All of the humans saw it and the stones broke releasing three gold sprits. Ryo, Takashi, Shingo, Katsuo, Kenji, Yuri, Teruaki and the entire JSDF watched as the sprits went to the young Kaiju Princess, Uminoko.

Uminoko let the gold powder fall onto her 'child you have our strength', 'we are going to fight alongside you', 'everyone has faith in you including the humans' came the Gods, Goddess and my grandfather's voices. 'Don't let him win' Yuri said. Uminoko knew it was up to her she was to save Japan, her friends and her father. 'Yuri tell your dad let me do this, I have your faith, my grandfather's and the guardians' faith' Uminoko said.


	6. Confronting the Monster part two

Confronting the Monster part two

This is it; Uminoko is going to face down her possessed father. Life has kept me away but will update as soon as I can and since I will be open at some point in the distant future updates will happen much sooner, assuming if real life doesn't try to steal my brain, which does happen a lot. I am open to ideas to keep this going because after this story I will consider one shots with Uminoko and her friends, to continue this story.

Uminoko's POV

'We will be fighting alongside you Kaiju Princess' came King Ghidorah's voice said and I knew the God of the Sky was right I was not alone. I knew the humans were going to want to help. 'Yuri I need you to ask your father to stand down I don't want any more humans hurt or killed' I said to her. 'Uminoko please he wants to help, Japan is our home and he wants to defend it' she said back. 'No Yuri, Japan is mine to defend, Mothra, Baragon and King Ghidorah died to save Japan. This is who and what I am fighting for, my father is acting under a demons control' I said back to her.

'I will tell him and you are right you and the Kaiju fought to defend Japan, as will I. The sprits of the Gods, Goddess and my late grandfather are going to help' I said. I had to give her a hint as I stared my father down, those white eyes full of contempt and sneering down at me.

"What can a tiny Kaiju like you do to me little one. I do not play with children" he said. "You have no idea, let my father go" I hissed at him right back. He laughed again "I already destroyed the Earth digger, the over- sized butterfly and of course the hydra. I will crush you brat" he growled and he began to advance towards me.

'I am not scarred of you and I may be a small Kaiju but he is slower' I thought as I moved closer to him, his claws came down at me but I dodged them. 'We are going to help Uminoko' I heard the sprits say over and over.

Third POV

Yuri contacted her father "please father she doesn't want any more humans dead she said she can take on her father, she isn't alone" Yuri said. As soon as Admiral Tachibana got the message he sent orders through the communication "all units stand down until I give the order to help her" "which one" the Lieutenant Yoshi asked "the smaller one" Tachibana replied. All the units could do watch as the Kaiju Princess fought her possessed father.

So far she had been able to use the ruins around her as cover and she knew her grandfather was guiding her. 'His arrogance with cause him to get over confident and this will cause him to lose focus' he said through his granddaughter's head.

She managed to give it time and then used her atomic breath but it was different; it was both red and blue. 'I have this little Uminoko' Godzilla Sr. said as she used her breath to injured her father's back. 'Let him go' she said using the bond with her father. **'** **Just give it up little Kaiju you cannot defeat me'** Godzilla growled. Uminoko knew she had to do more to free her father from control.

Then without warning a foot came down on her, pinning her to the ground "got you now" the larger Kaiju said.

Admiral Tachibana's POV

I was impressed that Yuri's new friend was more than willing to fight for us, the Kaiju Princess was more than willing to defend Japan. "All units assist Uminoko, she is the smaller Kaiju, do not fire on her" I ordered through the communications. "Roger that sir we won't harm the little Kaiju" one unit responded.

'I know you wanted us to stay out of it but you are Yuri's friend, I know you are the grandchild of the Kaiju who killed my parents but I don't hold you to blame Uminoko' I thought as the missiles rained down on Godzilla. This move allowed Uminoko escape her possessed father's foot and she glanced over at me and used her telekinetic communication 'why' 'you were willing to fight for us and protect us. You are the one to bear the powers to save Japan and more, please free your father Kaiju Princess' I replied.

The Kaiju Princess smiled at me, sure she was pleasant in her human form but she does look more imposing in her Kaiju form, only smaller than her father. 'Thank you' was all she could say as she continued to fight; I have to say her father taught her well.

Third POV

Uminoko continued to fight 'go under and weaken the ground' called Baragon. She took his advice to go under and she was just in time as Godzilla went to look and break her cover. " **Where are you brat come out you tiny Kaiju** " Godzilla growled. Uminoko was under his feet 'now' Baragon said and she clawed the foundation to weaken the ground and Godzilla fell through the weaken structure.

She got out and she knew she had to use her ray to stun him before he could stun her. She used her breath but it came out as lightning bolts 'King Ghidorah' she asked 'yes and you are doing well Kaiju Princess' King Ghidorah said. Uminoko knew she should not count on having her father back to normal and of course his eyes were still white.

'Mothra' I asked for next knowing she hasn't aided me yet 'Uminoko my powder from my wings is on your claws use it claw at him little one' she instructed and Uminoko knew she had to get close to him knowing he was stunned from her breath and the large hole in the Earth.

Uminoko's POV

'Uminoko you have to have your claws with my powder coated on and aim for the center of his chest' Mothra said. I knew what she was talking about and before he could move Baragon said 'I got this' and Godzilla sunk slightly further.

This gave me more time to get to his chest and I saw his fins glowing blue and I knew I had to stun him again. 'We are here' grandfather said as I used my atomic ray and it was both atomic and lightning at the same time. It was more than enough to stun him and I got close to his chest and placed my claws to his heart.

'I hope this works' I thought at the powder was appearing all over his body. 'This will help free him' Mothra said gently to me. 'You did well despite your size little Uminoko' said grandfather. 'You have the capabilities to be a guardian' Baragon agreed. 'You did well Kaiju princess' agreed King Ghidorah.

I knew I had to be on guard and I saw his eyes open, his eyes were yellow, not that horrible white. "Uminoko why and how did we get here" he asked and I turned to the bridge and said to Yuri 'it's over he's free' I said to her.

I looked up to my father "you were under control of something else dad, I had to free you. I had to follow you dad, I had to wake up all three Gods and Goddess to save you, even grandfather helped" I said to him.

He looked stunned and when I told him he was going to be used to kill me.

Godzilla's POV

When my daughter told me I could have killed her. "I did all this" I said stunned when she showed me the images, although I was shocked to learn she made friends with human beings and she revealed to me she was able to turn into one too, while I don't have the ability I knew she was sneaking out but had no proof.

"Thank you for being honest with me Uminoko, now that I am free let us go home" I said but she said "I need to talk to them dad and the nest thing I knew she was a small human, I had to watch where I stepped because I never wanted to hurt my daughter.

I went to the water to wait for Uminoko.

Uminoko's POV

I had to tell dad the truth and at least he understood why I had made friends with the humans, Ryo, and his brothers, Yuri, Teruaki, Kenji Yuri and the entire JSDF force were waiting for me.

Kenji walked up to me and I got to his level in my human form. "Thank you Uminoko" he said and the rest of the group gave her smiles of approval. Admiral Tachibana then walked up to me "thank you for your aid Admiral Tachibana I don't know if I would have been able to stop the rampage, without you and the Guardians I don't think I would have been able to save my father" I said bowing down to respect him.

"You saved Japan Uminoko and you have our eternal thanks for everything you have done for Japan. We know you are a Kaiju but we consider you a defender of Japan" he said. "Thank you too sir and more" I replied.

I then turned to leave and as soon as I was in my Kaiju form and then Tachibana said "you are welcome in Japan anytime Uminoko but not in your Kaiju form please" he said. I could only smile at that and went to my father.

"I will let you see them, I will not get in your way" he said as we went home.


	7. Aftermath and New Threats' Part One

Aftermath and New Threats' Part One

To Machine Dragon, I needed that idea because writer's block is a huge pain in the tail and Uminoko wanted me to continue. She was asking me if there was a cure for writer's block and all I could say was when you recover the creative side of the brain that was stolen and nearly eaten. So there are going to be new threats and I think it would be interesting if more of Godzilla's Kaiju rivals got put in the mix for a bit of fun. Thanks again MD for helping me get the stolen brain parts back.

Third POV

Uminoko was glad it was over and the souls of World War Two were no longer controlling her father, Godzilla. She told him everything from when she saw his eyes go from an amber-yellow to a lifeless white to the destruction and devastation while he was possessed. "I did all that and I almost attacked you. Uminoko I am so sorry my little one" Godzilla said as he and Uminoko entered their home.

Uminoko never thought she was the princess of the Kaiju but she is the granddaughter of the original Godzilla.

Godzilla's POV

I was surprised when Uminoko told me she met my father or should I say her grandfather. 'She is going to be a very powerful Kaiju when she grows up' I thought. 'You really are the Princess of the Kaiju Uminoko' I thought thanking my father, Mothra, Baragon and King Ghidorah for aiding her.

I then got down to Uminoko's eye level. "Uminoko you need to understand you are going to be a very powerful Kaiju but you must let your powers overcome you. They will continue to grow and I know now you have an unusual ability to turn human whenever you want, however I know you want to see your new friends I will not stop you from it Uminoko" I said to her.

Then I sensed something, and it wasn't an angry ghost trying to take control of me again and I let out a growl and when I heard a gasp I turned to face my daughter.

Uminoko's POV

When my father growled I stepped away letting out a gasp 'not again' I thought but he turned to look at me I saw his eyes were yellow, not all white when he was possessed by the souls of World War Two. "I'm sorry Uminoko I sensed something and I need to go the next island I need you to stay here Uminoko" he said.

"What why dad? I'm capable of fighting the threat and I freed you from one" I said to him. "Uminoko you still have a lot to learn about fighting rival Kaiju who would dare set foot on my island. Until you are in more control of your abilities I want you to stay where you are my little Kaiju. Why don't you go see your human friends for a while" he said and he turned to leave.

I thought about following him but he said "I mean it child you stay here or go in your human form to see your friends. I cannot bear to loss you my little one" he said and he rubbed my head and he left. I knew I was in no position to argue with him, I may have saved him but he is still very protective of me. 'Just like I was with him' said grandfather's voice in my head. 'Grandpa' I said to acknowledge the older King of Kaiju. 'He is right Uminoko your powers obtained from me, Mothra, Baragon and King Ghidorah will get stronger as you grow my young Kaiju' Godzilla Sr. said.

"Do you know what the threat is Godzilla Sr." I asked him. "I have a bad feeling it has something to do with space" he said. I was taken aback at first but then again I was told there are going to be powerful Kaiju out there but I still think no one can beat dad, sure he was under control of a horrible entity and I am tempted to go see the new threat but I knew better than to follow dad because he just wants me to be safe considering the fact that I had to save him.

I decided to take dad's advice and go to the mainland to see my friends since they did thank me for saving them and their home. I went in the opposite direction of dad, and as soon as I got under a pier as humans call the long docks I changed into my human form. 'Least Kenji will be glad to see me along with the other humans who aided me and where I protected them in the process' I thought.

Third POV

Godzilla was pleased that his daughter was still inside of the cave of their island home. 'I don't want her to go through hell as she had to just to free me from possession' Godzilla thought as he walked onto the island next to the island he shared with his young Kaiju princess.

He entered the island 'who is this Kaiju and what do they want' Godzilla thought knowing he had been able to break free of control with his daughter's help. 'I don't want her to have to go through this again' Godzilla thought since he is a father and only wants to protect his daughter from other rival Kaiju who would dare try to take her from her or worse kill her since she was still a young and of course young Kaiju are vulnerable and I am not going to let Uminoko go into any more dangerous situations and I don't care if she got new powers from the guardian's and my late father, her grandfather.

'If I find you I am going to hurt you' Godzilla thought as he entered a crater which was filled with white crystals. Then the monster appeared. "Who are you and what is your business here" Godzilla growled as he and the Kaiju in question sized each other up. "I am called SpaceGodzilla and I can assume you are the 'Kaiju King' the beast replied.

When the space Kaiju made a sarcastic remark about Godzilla being the Kaiju King this made Godzilla's blood boil and he was able to move before the Space Kaiju injured him with a red atomic ray. 'This is my territory and you are not welcome here' Godzilla growled as he returned fire back to the Kaiju. He was please he didn't sense his daughter anywhere because he did not want her to get involved with his fight until she could stand ground on her own without him being under control again.

Then the monster used his gravity control to bring Godzilla down and he flew away. "I sense something and it smells young and weak" SpaceGodzilla said in a mocking tone. "I will find it 'Kaiju King' and kill it" SpaceGodzilla laughed knowing he had managed to get by the King of Kaiju. 'Uminoko' Godzilla thought trying to break free from the binds and he knew her human form could hide her but it was only a matter of time until the new threat would find out.


	8. Aftermath and New Threats' part two

Aftermath and New Threats' part two

I have plenty of things going on in life but that doesn't mean ideas won't fall from the sky and get my creative side of the brain going. I have to keep telling that to Uminoko since she does ask 'are you going to update that today', 'is it another writer's block'. To tell you the truth writer's block is annoying and too bad there isn't a cure for it.

Third POV

Godzilla knew this new Kaiju from space was going to seek out his daughter and possibly kill her just because he could. 'I have to break free, I have to protect my daughter' he thought. When he was possessed he tried to protect her. 'I won't let that space Kaiju hurt my daughter' he thought using every bit of strength to break free from SpaceGodzilla's gravity bind. "I am going to save my daughter" he said knowing where the Kaiju was going.

Uminoko's POV

I was glad to go to Japan and I wonder how humans are going to react seeing me 'least I have my sunglasses and I am unsure of how many humans saw me in my human form' I thought as I emerged from the pier. Although I had a bad feeling something was wrong and it does involve dad and I.

The first spot I went to was the memorial to the victims of dad's possessed rampage 'I wonder of those forgotten souls got what they wanted' I thought. The fact that my father was used as a weapon to destroy humans because of their wars, I was unsure why humans fear Kaiju I barely see any difference besides being big and powerful. "You came back" said a familiar voice.

I turned to face Ryo and his brothers. "Dad had to deal with something so he told me to stay in the cave or come on over in my human form" I replied. "I see. Uminoko, do you know what you are capable of with your new powers as a Kaiju" Ryo asked. "I don't know yet, but dad told me they will continue to grow. Dad also warned me not to let them overpower me as a Kaiju" I replied. "He is right about your powers Uminoko. The powers entrusted to you by Baragon, Mothra, Godzilla Senior and King Ghidorah will grow and you can control them" Ryo replied.

I still sensed something coming, a power similar to dad's only worse; it was evil and intended destruction like the souls that controlled my father. "Is something wrong Uminoko" Ryo asked. "I sense something coming, another Kaiju but it feels alien" I replied.

Ryo's POV

When Uminoko sensed something I knew it was the first time she could foresee something coming. "What do you sense Uminoko" I asked her. "Pure evil and I think it was the Kaiju dad went to confront" she replied. I sensed it too but then I had to tell her "Uminoko that Kaiju in question was created from cells of Godzilla and that things wants nothing but to destroy you and your father" I explained.

"I am unsure if your father will be a match for the Kaiju and the Japanese Defense Force will not be able to fight the Kaiju. Uminoko Japan once again needs your aid. Only you and your father can defeat and destroy that Kaiju" I said to her. "I had a feeling it would come to this but I am going to do anything to stop that monster" Uminoko said. I could understand, after all she made friends with a lonely young boy and who would have thought a Kaiju would give a child treats.

"Thank you Uminoko" I replied. "I know it will be myself, dad and the souls of deceased Kaiju fighting alongside to destroy that threat" she replied. "You better get going then and on behalf of the human race we thank you for defending us" I said. "I made friends with humans, I know Kaiju like myself are feared because of our size and powers but I barely see any difference after humans can be just as violent as Kaiju" she said. My brothers and I agreed with her since she does have a point.

We had to let Uminoko go and confront the monster that threatens our race. 'I hope those who followed her will see her soon' I thought as Uminoko walked in the direction of the Kaiju's path.

Third POV

Yuri was getting ready for her next story when the news of a Kaiju. Teruaki and Kenji walked in "Yuri she's back, Ryo told us she and her father are going to have to protect us again" Teruaki said. "She's here but what is the threat" she asked. "A Kaiju from space, only Uminoko and Godzilla can stop that thing in its tracks" Teruaki said. "I hope father won't get upset about Kaiju coming" Yuri replied knowing she had a new story.

"I hope Uminoko will stop it" Kenji said. Kenji liked Uminoko since he didn't have any friends but he never expected a young Kaiju to be his friend. He was always bullied at school but when footage emerged of Kenji being seen with the Kaiju Princess his former tormentors left him alone.

Kenji's POV

'Kenji' called Uminoko's voice in my head. 'Uminoko how' I was about to ask. 'Since we became friends you have a connection with me and I am able to sense everything around you' she said. 'Uminoko what is the Kaiju' I asked her. 'He had a resemblance to Godzilla only he is from space' She replied.

'Kenji the Self Defense Force will not be a match for him only my father and I can stop him' she said. 'Thank you Uminoko and thank you again in advance for saving us' I said. 'Kenji I need to tell you my father warned me that my powers will continue to grow and I have to keep those under control because I have a strong desire to protect those I care about; you, your father, your father's friends and the human race are among them' she said. 'Uminoko' I said. 'If you look and think really hard Kenji you will see little difference; humans and Kaiju are more alike if you put your mind to it' she said.

I had to take what she said. "Kenji" dad said pulling me out. "Uminoko told me about the monster; it is considered a SpaceGodzilla-like Kaiju. She told me the Self Defense Force will not be a match for it, only she and her father can stop the Kaiju. She care for the humans race because she feels humans and Kaiju are alike she told me you have to think really long and hard about it" I replied.

I hope she and her dad can stop SpaceGodzilla.


	9. Aftermath and New Threats' Part Three

Aftermath and New Threats' Part Three

Life has been keeping me occupied however once Uminoko decides to ask me when a new idea for my two Godzilla stories is going to come but thanks to Machine Dragon and Guest she's happy however she likes to read reviews and other stories from other Big-G fans out there (I'm looking at you WolfKing6996 and Dragon Blitz 85). She's does like it a lot when I update _Saving a Father_. Anyway SpaceGodzilla is going to come and meet the Kaiju Princess and she won't be alone for long, so read, review, follow, favorite and as always I am open to ideas.

Uminoko's POV

I could sense SpaceGodzilla coming 'I hope Yuri, Teruaki and Kenji will inform the JDSF that only dad and I can stop that monster' I thought. 'Uminoko' dad said through our bond. 'Dad I know about the Kaiju, Ryo warned me of its origins' I said through our bond. 'Uminoko I tried to fight it but he could smell you and he is coming after you' dad said through our bond. 'Dad I ran into Ryo and his brothers, they told me that Kaiju is considered a space clone of you. He told me only the two of us can stop and destroy him. I know the humans are powerless against him' I said through our bond.

I could sense dad was coming as he showed me what happened when he tried to stop SpaceGodzilla on his own. 'I know what we have to do dad and as soon as I get close to him I am going to shed my human form' I said to him. 'Uminoko I will get to you as fast as I can but I am going to have to ask that you not use your powers unless you think you need to' he said. I understood why, I don't know what I am really capable of as a Kaiju but only dad and I can destroy that thing, I have friends who I want to protect.

'Kenji I may not be human, it was because of you I have been able to understand humans and I did manage to get you to understand that humans and Kaiju are alike' I thought as I moved towards the location of the Kaiju that attacked dad and I know it is going to come after me. 'Kenji, Teruaki, Yuri please tell the JDSF not to interfere this is something only dad and I can deal with' I thought.

Third POV

Admiral Taizo Tachibana took calls "another one" he said shocked "I see, very well I will prepare all units to destroy that thing" he said then his daughter, boyfriends and his son came in. "Father wait Kenji was in contact with Uminoko" she said. Tachibana turned to face his daughter and Kenji walked up to him. "It's true sir, she asked me to tell you that only she and her father are the only ones who can stop the Kaiju from space. She doesn't want any humans harmed by that Kaiju and she told me that humans and Kaiju are alike and you can see it if you look hard enough" Kenji said.

"Please father listen Uminoko is willing to fight to protect us and so is her father" Yuri said. "Yuri we have a duty to protect" Taizo said. "But sir Ryo said to me that she and her father are the only ones who can destroy that new threat, she was willing to fight her own father to save him and she and Godzilla are going to fight the new Kaiju to save us" Kenji said.

What the adult humans didn't know was Kenji let Uminoko see what he was seeing since she let him see where she was. 'Kenji please touch her father, I need to tell him myself. This is why I think humans and Kaiju have more in common than we think' Uminoko said through his mind. 'Uminoko' Kenji was about to say. 'Please Kenji just touch his hand and I can talk to him' Uminoko said. 'I will Uminoko' Kenji said back.

Kenji then touched Taizo's hand to let Uminoko say what she needed to say to the Admiral of the Japanese Self Defense Force. As soon as Kenji touched him Taizo went into a dazed state.

Taizo's POV

When Kenji touched me I felt myself leaving my body and the next thing I knew I was facing the eyes of Uminoko's Kaiju form. "I had to ask Kenji to touch you so I could speak to you" she said in a soft voice. "Am I" I was about to ask "no I am in your mind and you are not going to get radiation poisoning I can absorb it, Kenji didn't have anything to fear because he is safe around me even if I am in my Kaiju form or human form" Uminoko said.

"I had to have him touch you because I need you and the humans not to get in the way, that Kaiju knows it will be more than a match for you and besides didn't the souls who tried to use my father cause so much harm" she said. I had a feeling where she was going. "Uminoko I know you want to protect your friends but this is my home and I have a duty to protect it" I said to argue with her. "That monster feeds on souls and when you die it will absorb your soul and SpaceGodzilla's powers will grow" Uminoko said.

"This is why dad and I don't want humans involved; Ryo warned me that SpaceGodzilla is a Kaiju and considered powerful, more powerful than dad, however the only hope Japan has against him is if dad and I combine our strength and we can destroy him" Uminoko said. "You and the Japanese Self Defense Force are not the only ones with that powerful desire to protect. I am going to tell you humans and Kaiju are alike" she said. "How, it was a Kaiju who was your grandfather who nearly destroyed Japan nearly fifty years ago" I argued. "Tachibana you need to look hard enough; you have something you care about, the powerful desire to protect them and so do Kaiju like myself, dad and the guardian Kaiju. Think about it" Uminoko said.

"I need to go, I am getting close to SpaceGodzilla but please stay away from him if any humans die by his hands he will absorb their souls and the more souls he takes the harder it will be to destroy him" Uminoko said and faded.

Third POV

When Taizo came out of his dazed state he looked Kenji in the eye, "she told me everything about the Kaiju and how dangerous it really is to humans" he said. "Uminoko told me she had to talk to you and she does care and told me she is willing to die to protect those she made friends with in Japan, despite being a Kaiju herself" Kenji said. "I know what she said about Kaiju and humans being alike. I don't know what she means by it until she informed me about the desire to protect someone and something we care about" Taizo added.

'Just like dad wanting to stop Yuri from following Uminoko when she had to free her father from control' Kenji thought. "Mr. Tachibana, Uminoko told me the same and to look and think hard about the comments about humans and Kaiju having more in common with one another than we think. "I am going to order all units to keep their distance from the Kaiju from space until Godzilla and Uminoko can stop it, I am going to have to put faith in them since she and her father think they can stop it" Taizo said as he sent the message out.

'I hope Uminoko can help, after all she had to save her father when she arrived the last time. She was able to free him from control and save Japan in the process. Still I never thought Godzilla would have a child let alone of grandchild of his own' he thought.

Uminoko's POV

I was glad I talked sense into Taizo I didn't want any humans involved, even thought it was not what I had in mind, I knew humans had to be kept at a distance from the Kaiju. 'I hope dad gets here soon' I thought as I got closer to the location of the SpaceGodzilla-like Kaiju. 'We won't let you destroy anymore' I thought as I got closer to the Kaiju.

"I thought I smelled something small and weak" the Kaiju from space growled in contempt of me. "I may be a small Kaiju but we will be more than a match for you" I growled back in reply. "Who is 'we'" the Kaiju growled back/ "My father Godzilla the true king of the Kaiju" I replied. "Oh him I beat him a while ago and as soon as I smelled your weal scent I knew I had to destroy you Uminoko, the princess of the Kaiju" he hissed. "How do you know my name" I asked getting angry that he dared insult my father. "You can call me SpaceGodzilla, I know from the memories I read in your father's weak head" he mocked.

My dad is not weak and I knew it. He made the first move and I dodged without any effort. I burrowed underground to avoid SpaceGodzilla 'thanks Baragon' I thought as I began to weaken the foundation supporting the Kaiju weight. 'I may be small but I am much faster than this creep' I thought as he fell through the hole I made. Then a ray hit my back and then the Kaiju loomed over me. "As I thought, small and weak" the Kaiju laughed and just when I thought I was going to die a familiar ray hit SpaceGodzilla in the back and I knew it was dad.

"Dad" I called. "Get up Uminoko we are going to do this as a father and daughter" he said. 'Now the fight really begins SpaceGodzilla' I thought.


	10. Aftermath and New Threats' part four

Aftermath and New Threats' part four

This is it the real fight starts now. I would like to thank my followers, supporters, readers and my two number one reviewers for keeping this muse from escaping my claws; I would like to thank Uminoko for making sure my coffee is nice and hot so the muse is awake and alive. Now the clash of the Kaiju starts now and as always open to ideas and more.

SpaceGodzilla's POV

Just when I was about to crush and destroy the 'Princess of the Kaiju' the 'King of the Kaiju' arrives. "Get up Uminoko this is our fight now" Godzilla said and then the young Kaiju gets up. "I told you we were going to stomp you" she growled. "Uminoko you saved me once and now as your father we have to fight together" Godzilla said. When I looked him in his eyes I could tell he wanted a rematch I will admit I find a two against one fight fun because it will give me more than enough chances to destroy more than one Kaiju.

"I already beat you once Godzilla and you just can't stay down can you well then I guess I will have to keep you down for good this time" I roared. "When you tried to kill my daughter I will not stay down and I will not let you destroy her nor me" Godzilla roared back. "Bring it and don't worry when I destroy you I will make sure your little daughter has a painless death unlike you" I growled. "As the humans say the hell you will" the younger Kaiju who I learned is Uminoko.

I was not concerned at all after all I beat the so called King of the Monsters once and beating and killing the two Kaiju will be easy.

Uminoko's POV

I could tell SpaceGodzilla was getting cocky and that arrogance will be his real undoing. 'Uminoko I will keep him facing me while you burrow underground to weaken the foundation' dad said. I knew what he was planning, he needed to keep SpaceGodzilla facing him so he would focus on him while I made the ground he was standing on weaker. "You will face me SpaceGodzilla" dad hissed as he and SpaceGodzilla smashed into each other.

I did what dad told me to do 'I am only doing this for dad and those I made friends with when I had to save my own father and Kenji I promise I won't let SpaceGodzilla advance any closer to you and your humans' I thought. I dug and kept thinking about how dad was fighting to protect me because he cared enough to adopt me and I cared enough to see how humans and Kaiju were not so different from each other.

'Kenji I promise dad and I won't let him win' I said to Kenji through our bond. Kenji knew since I was his friend and being friends with Kaiju meant you can feel their thoughts, I was not sure about pain but I didn't him want him to go through it because I feel I have to feel. 'Uminoko can you and Godzilla stop him' Kenji asked through our bond. 'Have faith in us Kenji' I replied.

Third POV

Kenji and the whole JSDF watched as the three Kaiju fought, Kenji then took in what his friend Uminoko said and she looked his dad in the eyes. "Dad Uminoko said she and Godzilla can defeat SpaceGodzilla, she said to have faith in them". Yuri knew her father out his faith in Uminoko when she had to save her father and Japan and now they had to hope for Uminoko and her father to save Japan from the new threat of SpaceGodzilla. 'Kenji with dad the real fight starts for real' she added.

'I have faith in you Uminoko' Kenji thought. He knew Uminoko saved Japan once but this time she has to back up her father, Godzilla. He knew Godzilla was not at fault when he was possessed by the souls of those lost in World War Two. 'Please Godzilla and Uminoko destroy SpaceGodzilla' Kenji thought. Since he befriended Uminoko he later learned she was the adopted daughter of Godzilla and she had been considered the Princess of Kaiju.

Uminoko's POV

I burrowed under the ground to weaken the foundation SpaceGodzilla was on so that way he would be immobilized. 'We won't let you win' I thought as I made the ground weaker for the bulky Kaiju. As soon as it was weak enough I got out of the way as one foot fell through the weakened structure. I climbed out and then I looked at SpaceGodzilla. 'Still think I'm weak SpaceGodzilla' I thought. I knew not get to his damn level besides he has already made Japan look like a fiery hell. 'We won't let you destroy humanity' I thought.

"Why are you fighting to save the humans they hate and fear Kaiju like us" SpaceGodzilla said. I knew dad would not reply to that question. "I am willing to fight and die for humans because we are far more alike than you think; you fight for yourself and want to destroy what you can't have, I have made friends with some humans and I am willing to die for them. You will never understand" I replied growling at him.

He tried to break free and I look right at dad in his eyes, "ready Uminoko" he asked. "I'm ready dad". We began to use our heat rays on the Kaiju. "I will not be taken down so easily" he growled. 'That son of a bitch' I thought. I had enough of him and I could tell dad had enough of him too. "Dad we can't let him win" I said to him. "I know Uminoko" dad said. "The hell you Kaiju will beat me" SpaceGodzilla hissed.

'Uminoko I will hold him while you use your other ability, remember Uminoko I don't do well in lightning and King Ghidorah gave you his powers' dad said through our bond. 'I understand but what about you' I asked. 'I will get out of the way before the bolts hit, do it when I give the signal Uminoko' dad said.

Soon dad got behind SpaceGodzilla and held him from behind 'now Uminoko do it' Dad said. I then opened my mouth to finish off the Kaiju. "This ends now you Kaiju freak you made so many lives hell and now then" I said and let King Ghidorah's powers finish off SpaceGodzilla. "No" cried SpaceGodzilla as the lightning hit him but the good news for me was dad got out of the way, he had to hold SpaceGodzilla still long enough for me to hit my mark.

The smoke and dust cleared and all I could see was dad towering over the body of the Space Kaiju. It was over.


	11. Japan's New Saviors

Japan's New Saviors

I would like to thank Uminoko for helping me recover my stolen brain from reality, cause I think it tried to eat the creative side again. To MD it's not your fault reality broke in and tried to eat my brain again and of course Uminoko was asking me over and over 'have ideas fallen out of the sky and hit you on your head yet'. All past of having a Kaiju alter-ego, and as always I am open to ideas and to where to go from there.

Third POV

SpaceGodzilla had been destroyed thanks to Uminoko and her father Godzilla. "You did well kiddo, and I must say you never fail to amaze me little one" Godzilla said getting down to Uminoko's level. "Thanks dad" Uminoko said. "I know you wanted to spend the day with your human friends Uminoko but I wanted to keep you out of this fight. However since your powers are growing and that thing tried to harm those you cared about we had to do what we had to do" Godzilla said.

Godzilla turned to go back, Uminoko was unsure if she should go to her human form or follow him. "Uminoko you can remain if you want but be back by sun down" Godzilla called, but to the humans their talks were low and high growls from the Kaiju. Uminoko did want to hang out with Kenji, but couldn't thanks to SpaceGodzilla. "Uminoko, before I go I want to say you are turning into a fine Kaiju and I am not surprised many are calling you the Princess of the Kaiju" Godzilla said to his daughter.

Uminoko was sure it was because her father, Godzilla being the king of Kaiju however she was unsure if she would even surpass her father, however she knew based her how she took out SpaceGodzilla her powers were getting stronger. 'Kenji I think I'm going to hang around for a while but first I need to change into something more suitable' Uminoko said through her bond with Kenji.

Kenji's POV

When Uminoko destroyed SpaceGodzilla with the powers she got from King Ghidorah and she was right only she and Godzilla could stop that Kaiju from space. "Least she and Godzilla stopped him" I said breaking the silence between dad, his new girlfriend and Yashiro. "Kenji did she really tell you she didn't see too much of a difference between her kind and human kind" Yashiro asked. "Yes, she said you have to look really hard for it" I replied.

"Kenji is she going to follow her father" Yuri asked. "No, he let her stay under the condition she comes back by sun down" I replied. "Alright and as long as she stay in her human form I do not see any issues" Yashiro said. "Sir are you sir" one of the JSDF personal said. "She and her father fought to protect us and she had to fight her father to defend us so the least we can do is let her be" he replied.

I was glad he did, and she was nice to me when we first met and she told me she is really fifteen in humans years but chose to look like a younger human to avoid suspicion since many people still fear her own kind but she seemed to like humans.

Uminoko's POV

'Glad that's it over but I am sure this won't be the last time a Kaiju tires to challenge dad nor myself' I thought as I entered Tokyo in my human form, of course I saw no need to wear the sunglasses because almost everyone knows about me, but I know not many are excited to have a Kaiju in human form walking the cities of Japan, hell I spent most of my life away because dad didn't seem too interested.

I know most humans are afraid of me but I know Kenji, the JSDF and several others are not since I saved them more than once, the first time I had to. 'Least the holly men convinced Japan that I am not a threat, and I am in no way responsible for the Kaiju that arrived. Then Kenji came into view and had his arms around my waist. "Good to see you too Kenji" I said. "Thank you again for saving us Uminoko" Yuri said, I was glad she didn't have her camera on her cause I really don't feel like having a close up unless at a faraway distance in my Kaiju form.

I know Kenji find my Kaiju form interesting but I really think it is safer for him to be around me in my human form after all I wouldn't forgive myself if I injured a human, bad enough some of them don't understand that not all Kaiju destroy things, in fact I had to save humans twice and I am sure I will have to do it again, but in the meantime I just want to chill out for a while, as human youths say.


	12. Of Humans and Kaiju

Of Humans and Kaiju

Uminoko: You're not getting my human's brain again reality besides I am not letting you get to her brain again. KP: Thanks Uminoko now I am open to ideas as always and with Uminoko's help no more brain thefts will ever be in progress ever again, even bringing in other Kaiju invaders and I am open to ideas.

Uminoko's POV

'Least I'm able to be with the humans I saved from dad when he was possessed by the souls of those who were lost in World War Two' I thought as I made my way to Kenji. Everywhere I went humans would glance at me warily, in fear or interested in me because I am a Kaiju or as Ryo and his brother began to refer to me as the Kaiju Princess.

'Your powers as a Kaiju are growing Uminoko and with your father you were able to save Japan from SpaceGodzilla and you are turning into a fine Kaiju' Mothra said in my head. 'Are there going to be more after humanity' I ask the Goddess of Water. 'We will have to see young Kaiju and soon when it is your time you will soon have the title of Goddess of Fire' Baragon said.

'You saved humanity once and with your father's help you saved humanity again' King Ghidorah said. 'Yet after saving humans most still fear me and dad. Dad was right humans are fearful of everything larger than then themselves' I replied to the three Kaiju. "Now Uminoko you have made friends with humans and they are not afraid of you, even when you were in your Kaiju form they were not scared of you' Mothra said.

I knew she was right and I never could get why humans were scared around creatures like me and dad after all dad had tried to fight his possession to protect me and I had to protect Kenji and his human kind from him and the souls. 'You have their trust Uminoko keep it in mind, you earned their trust' Godzilla said.

Third POV

Uminoko continued to make her way to Kenji since she did agree to spend time with him now that the threat of SpaceGodzilla was over. She sent a message to him 'I am on my way over, dad said it was fine with him to do so' she said to him. 'Thank you Uminoko and thank you again for saving my home again' Kenji said.

'Kenji I promise I will do everything I can to protect you' Uminoko said. She was not expecting to be considered a savior to Japan even after what her grandfather and father had done. I felt I had to protect him to prove to humans that not all Kaiju are mindless monster as most humans think, after all dad and I had to fight to stop SpaceGodzilla from causing so much death and despair to the human race as the monster who took over my father's mind.

That day still makes me think I might get possessed since my powers and the powers I obtained from the God of the Sky, God of the Earth, Goddess of Water and the previous God of Fire's powers.

Kenji's POV

I knew Godzilla and Uminoko would save us and I had faith they would. 'Thank you Uminoko and Godzilla' I thought. When Uminoko said she was allowed to spend the rest of the day here I was happy about that, after all she is my only friend even if she is a Kaiju, but she is a Kaiju who has a human form unlike the others.

I knew what she meant when she said of Kaiju and humans being similar only Kaiju are huge beings and I feel safe when Uminoko is in her Kaiju form. 'Kenji I know you would prefer me in my Kaiju form but Yuri's father and the rest of Japan would rather have me in my human form' Uminoko said using her telepathy. She was right about it 'sometimes I don't know how you humans can move around in bodies so small, no offence' she said.

I was not offended and I knew it was going to be a while until she could arrive.

When I first met her she looked like she was looking for something or someone until I found out Godzilla is her adopted father. 'Uminoko when you get here can you tell me how Godzilla became your dad' I asked her. 'I will do just that' she replied.

Yuri didn't tell me her end of the story other than she was fighting to save her father.


	13. Encounters and New Friends

Encounters and New Friends

Merry Christmas Kaiju fans and followers of fanfiction. I would like to send a shout out MD for sending me an idea cause I think Uminoko, the Princess of Kaiju make some new friends and have more interactions with humans, of course the CCI wouldn't like the idea of a Kaiju among humans so thank you again for the idea. So I am open to ideas because Uminoko likes to read them too but if she sees a nasty review I have to hold her down so she doesn't track the reviewer down and eat them. Open to ideas as always.

Third POV

The Crises Prediction Network wondered when the next Kaiju might appear however Kenji Takeda was friends with the founder's daughter, Io Shinnoda. "Dad can I go hang out with Kenji" Io asked. "Go ahead honey" Yuji Shinnoda replied. Io hoped to meet the princess of Kaiju, maybe see her in her Kaiju form. "Now Io don't use Kenji to get close to his new friend" her father warned. "I won't dad" Io replied and she walked out the door.

Io's POV

I went to where Kenji lived since he told me he asked Uminoko to come over now that she and Godzilla saved our home from SpaceGodzilla, however the CCI director wasn't too happy about having her around but the JSDF ordered him to leave her alone because she is not a threat to humans and she promised to stay in her human form but transform into her Kaiju form when it was absolutely necessary.

'Least Professor Shiro Miyassaka and his reporter friend, Yuki Ichinose were excited to know a Kaiju who can change into a human was something interesting and new' I thought. I just couldn't wait to meet her and from what Kenji had told me she was so kind to him. "I couldn't believe something as small as getting him a bag of treat would start things off" I said.

I knew the aftermath of SpaceGodzilla being here was being cleaned up but then " **watch out** " someone shouted. I looked up to see a huge chunk of a building falling and I was going to be crushed so I closed my eyes but then nothing was on me, I was safe. "Please move out of the way" said a girl's voice.

I turned to see my savior; it was her Uminoko the Kaiju Princess. "C'mon I have to out this down" she said. A worker grabbed me and said "you can put it down now" he said to her. "Thank you" she grunted and put the slab down. She walked up to me "are you ok" she asked. "Thank you Uminoko" I said to her. "You're one of Kenji's human friends right" she asked when we walked on the sidewalk away from the workers cleaning up the mess. "I am but how did you know that" I asked her. "You have his scent and I can recognize it several miles away" she replied.

Uminoko's POV

As I walked to where Kenji lived I could smell his scent, not too strong however I could sense he or she was in danger and I was right. I ran using my speed as my Kaiju form in my human form and caught the huge object just as it was to crush a human girl to death.

""C'mon I have to out this down" I said. A worker grabbed her and said "you can put it down now" a human worker said to me. "Thank you" I grunted and I put the slab down. I walked up to the girl with Kenji's scent "are you ok" I asked.

"Thank you Uminoko" she said. "You're one of Kenji's human friends right" I asked when we walked on the sidewalk away from the workers cleaning up the mess. "I am but how did you know that" she asked. "You have his scent and I can recognize it several miles away" I replied. "My name is Io Shinnoda" she introduced as we walked to the park to meet up with Kenji. "Thank you for saving me and I didn't know you still had your speed and strength in your human form Uminoko" Io said. "It does come in handy when I am in human form" I replied.

"Is it different being able to get so small to being so big in seconds" she asked. "It does but I like being in my human form cause everything is different at your size" I answered. I could tell she was interested in me; in fact I like it better when humans are not afraid of me.

Third POV

CCI

Mitsuo Katagiri did receive word about Yuji's daughter being saved by Godzilla's daughter in human form but it still didn't change his attitude and he heard Io was meeting her friend Kenji Takeda at the local park with their freak friend.

"That Kaiju is just a monster like her father and granddaughter" he muttered as he got into a helicopter, since he was ordered not to attack her because he was ordered to leave her alone by the JSDF. It wasn't long when he got there to see the group look up and he did get a look at the second girl's eyes, an amber yellow.

Kenji's POV

"Uminoko careful he doesn't like Kaiju like you" Io warned as Katagiri approached us. "Get away from her she's dangerous" Katagiri said. However Uminoko just stared right at him, "I am not going to fight you" she responded. "You are a monster like your father and lucky for you I cannot harm you as much as I want to" he growled but Uminoko refused to respond.

"I have no issues with you and SpaceGodzilla did all this damage, my dad and I fought to stop him" she replied not raising her voice. I knew Katagiri was scared because in her Kaiju form she could eat him but Uminoko was too gentle for it, she likes humans and she was willing to die to save us.

"Do not raise a hand against the Princess of the Kaiju" a familiar voice said. "Ryo" Uminoko said giving him a gentle hug; she knew she couldn't at full strength. Ryo turned to Katagiri "do not be disrespectful to the Princess of Kaiju and soon to be Goddess of Fire" he warned.

Ryo's POV

I was pleased as hell to be at the right place and right time. I turned to Uminoko, "I came to warn you Uminoko, a new Kaiju will emerge and only you and Godzilla can stop it" I said to her. "You know me Ryo I am willing to fight for my friends" she replied. She would say it like a true protector. "Uminoko not all humans would be grateful some will still fear you" I said to her. "I know it is how it is, you can't change the minds and I know humans fear me, however some of my friends including my best friends are humans" Uminoko replied.

She is a different Kaiju, she understands humans and of course some understand her right back. 'Good luck to you and Godzilla' I thought as I left them, including the ignorant man to his own dumbfound look.


	14. Meet the Fairy Priests of Mothra

Meet the Fairy Priests of Mothra

Thank you MD and I hope the holidays were awesome of course being Jewish all I hope for is not to have my brain stolen again. I did answer your question in _The Secret World of Yugi_ and I know I updated these stories but of course if you don't let the ideas out I was told your brain will explode so I have to let them out with Uminoko's help. Open to ideas as always.

Io's POV

I am grateful Uminoko save me from being crushed and Katagiri had the nerve to threaten the Kaiju who was more than willing to save me and Kenji. 'I know she is a smaller female version of Godzilla plus she is willing to protect humans with her life even if most of them fear her just because she is a Kaiju. "Uminoko don't trust Katagiri he might be planning to destroy you and your daddy" I warned her. "I am aware of it, he just doesn't get it yet" she replied. "Get what" I asked. "Human's and Kaiju are alike. I had to say this to the JSDF Admiral when he found out who I am" she answered.

"Do you believe the old man Uminoko" I asked thinking his warning. "I listen to him, Ryo helped me save my dad and I was more than willing to do whatever it took to stop the souls controlling him and save your world in the process" she replied. "Of course I said the same to Kenji about Kaiju and humans being alike we all have someone we love and would die fighting to save them" Uminoko said.

"I get it now Uminoko and I know you will save us after all you saved me and from what Kenji told me you were kind enough to give him sweets from the grumpy keeper" I said. "That is true and I never thought it would extend from there" she said. "So Uminoko do you think more Kaiju who want to harm us will come" Kenji asked. "I think so but Kenji they don't have anyone worth fighting for, dad and I do. Dad fights to protect me and I am willing to fight for him and to protect you too" she answered.

"By the way did you heard about the meteorite will be salvaged by the Professor" I said. "I hope it doesn't contain a nasty surprise" she replied. I have a bad vibe about it too and since she's a Kaiju she has extra sensors.

I am glad there is a Kaiju on our side, unlike most Kaiju she is gentle and friendly although her Kaiju form is so big and scary. Then she looked to the ocean "what is it Uminoko" I ask. "I need to get home, dad is calling me" she replied. I understood we all had to get home and soon she was gone. Too bad I didn't see her form so she could have transformed in the water.

Uminoko's POV

I went home to answer dad's call and I did change underwater to avoid this Katagiri, of course he is one human who I hope doesn't get in the way in the future. I am unsure of how well I can keep a lid on as the humans say. 'Wonder what if dad's in a good mood' I thought as I entered our home. "Dad I'm back"  
I called but he wasn't there. 'That's odd I know I heard him calling me' I thought as I looked around for him.

"Dad" I called looking around for him. 'Where is he' I thought as I walked around the cave. I may be in my Kaiju form of course when dad learned I was capable of becoming human he doesn't want me walking around the cave in my human form. "Uminoko" called four identical voices.

"Who's there" I called looking around the cave of course being so big didn't help because I wasn't sure if there were humans in here. "Please show yourself" I called gently. "Over here Uminoko" called the voices again. I followed the direction of the voices and soon enough I found not one but four little girls. They had long black hair, identical red dresses and gold bracelets on their arms close to their shoulders.

"Who are you" I asked getting down to their level since they were so small. "Hello Uminoko Princess of the Kaiju" they said together. "Who are you and were you the ones who called me" I asked in a quiet voice. I didn't want to hurt them, let alone hurt them. "We are known as the Cosmos and Shobijin. We are associated with Mothra" they replied. "Mothra the Goddess of Water" I replied in a form of a question.

"Yes Uminoko" they replied. I had a hard time understanding them but changing in human form wasn't an option since it was dad's rule in the home. "If you have a hard time understanding what we are saying can we sit on your nose" one suggested. I obliged and got down to let them get on. As soon as they were on "thank you" they said. "Your welcome little one's" I replied. "Uminoko we came to tell you Mothra will be reborn soon and the worst part is a space Kaiju will be reawakened soon" they said.

"I should know what that means" I replied in a soft voice. "You have excellent judgement Uminoko and of course you will need Godzilla's help too" they said. "I know little one's I am not ready to take on an adult Kaiju on my own. I had to do this once to save my father" I replied.

"We know you have made friends with humans and you will protect them with your life" they said. "Dad feels the same way towards me and he is still upset about the whole possession ordeal" I answered. "Our world needs you again Uminoko and your father, Godzilla" they said and the vanished.

I took in everything they said and I knew when the time comes I will be ready to fight alongside dad.


	15. Training for Battle

Training for Battle

The appearance of Orga should be interesting and when I watched Godzilla 2000 I thought the CCI operator Katagiri was ignorant until the end. I thought the scene with him and Godzilla was rather interesting, after all humans created him and he is showing the consequences of the misuse of nuclear power. I am wondering if I should bring in Megaguirus, so if anyone wants me to just let me know. Open to ideas as always.

Uminoko's POV

The tiny girls of Mothra said "we can sense Mothra within you Uminoko. You have done well with carrying the powers of King Ghidorah, Baragon and Mothra" they said while I waited for dad to come home, wherever he was. 'I wonder where dad is' I thought. "Uminoko" they said pulling me out of my chain of thought. "You must know you will have changes happen now that you have all three of their sprits inside of you" they said.

"I was told by dad, my powers as a Kaiju will continue to grow and we know a space Kaiju like SpaceGodzilla will appear, Uminoko we need you and your father to protect humans" they said. "Girls I have human friends and I promised them I would give my life to protect them" I told them. "We know Uminoko, we need to leave the egg of Mothra needs us" the tiny girls said.

It wasn't long until I heard dad enter, his signature footsteps always gave me a sign he was there. "Uminoko are you home" he called. "Yes dad" I called. "Ahh I didn't have to call you home and I am glad you are not in human form. I don't want to step on you Uminoko. The first time I could barely see you" he said. "I know dad. Dad the priests of Mothra used your voice to call me back" I said.

He gave me a 'sure they did' look and I put my hand on his chest, I have grown to about half his size, Kaiju grow fast mind you humans. I showed them what they told me. When all was said and done he looked down at me. "I see, well I should not be surprised humans do rash things even if this does cause them to harm themselves" he said.

Godzilla's POV

"What could this mean dad" Kitsune asked. "It means humans will be in danger because of that" I said to her. "There's something else dad" she said. "What" I asked getting down to her eye level. "The human of the Crises Control Institute somehow tracked me down and I hope to never see him again" she told me. "Can I see" I asked her gently and she complied.

As soon as it was all said and done I couldn't help but feel angry that a human threated my little girl. "Dad he's not worth it, besides save it for the space Kaiju" she said. I knew she was right, hell my daughter does understand humans but sometimes she is too fond of them for her own good. "Uminoko if what the fairies of Mothra say it is true about that meteorite than we need to prepare for the worst, I need you to stay home and train with me" I said.

Before she could argue "Uminoko this is a huge threat, I need to prepare you for the worst because if anything ever happened to you I would forgive myself" I said to her. "Yes dad" she replied. "Good Kaiju" I said rubbing her head. "Please tell your friends Uminoko I know they will understand" I told her gently. I feel protective of her since my possession and the fact I nearly hurt my little girl still hurts me on the inside. "Time for eyes to close little one" I said. "Dad I'm not that little" she said "to me you're still the tiny version of me I found now off you go" I said to her.

Third POV

At day break a science vessel from the CCI lead by Shiro Miyassaka discovers the meteorite "should we bring it up sir" one member asks. "Yes" was his response but something in his head was telling him "don't do this the rock has a monster inside and it is a threat to humans like you". He dismissed the voice, Uminoko trying to warn him. "Something wrong Professor" another crew member asked. "I'm fine continue operations" he replied.

As soon as hot-air balloons used for undersea use were attached the rock suddenly rose to the surface so much faster, of course it was not something the humans were expecting at all.

Kitsune's POV

I told Kenji I could play because I had to train with dad to prepare for the menace coming, I tried to contact the Shiro Miyassaka but it was no use he rose the rock. "They did it, they are going to end their own race" I cringed. "What are you" dad was about to ask. I used my powers to show him "well I told you they don't listen kiddo now let's focus" he replied.

"Come at me with what you have" he said when we entered the largest cave we could find so we could spur. I came at him with what I had and he moved out of the way. "Focus Uminoko" he instructed gently. "Now" he said He came at me, I knew he would be at full strength "I need to teach you to deal with much bigger and stronger Kaiju" he said and I moved away.

"Very good Uminoko, now I have to teach you close combat because there were times when you need to use close combat over your breath, lightning and more young one" he said. "I understand dad" I replied. "Now come at me" he said. I knew he wasn't giving me a clear shot so I had to dig underground. "Good it will be hard for your enemy to find you" he said from above. I knew not to think about replying because he would find out where I am.

I grabbed him by the foot and knocked him off balance and I felt his weight hit the ground. "Good job kiddo" he replied getting up. "Now Uminoko we are not going to use atomic ray because you need close combat skills and that is why we are doing this" he said. "It is time to take a break for now" he said.


	16. Strange Activity

Strange Activity

Well Uminoko asked me a good question; How is it that a race who knows so much and yet be so dumb at the same time? Good question and I know I don't have to remind anyone about the whole Megaguirus affair (if you watch the movie you know what I mean). Although I have to agree with Godzilla humans hardly learn anything from their errors so I don't have to remind any of you about Gyozen who is both ignorant and power hungry. Open to ideas and yes I am going to watch Godzilla vs Megaguirus just to review and get ideas in the idea bucket. Keep in mind about my Meg story Uminoko asked to play so I can't deny her playtime now can I?

Third POV

The meteorite had been following the sun and of course Uminoko could sense how terrible to consequences were. There had been talk and cables had been put on the giant rock and nearby Uminoko managed to sneak away from her father to see it. 'I have a bad feeling about this' she thought. "Uminoko" came a deep baritone voice she turned around to face her towering father. "What are you doing here Uminoko are you doing here we still having training to do" her father, Godzilla said.

"Watching" she replied in a nonchalant tone. Godzilla sighed and took her by the shoulder and then the unexpected happened; the huge rock broke free of the cables and flew towards them.

Godzilla's POV

I was annoyed with Uminoko sneaking out from me, again. "Uminoko please you need to learn to fight cause one day you're going to have to do this on your own" I said in a stern tone. "But dad I had to fight you to help you fight the things that had a hold of you didn't I" she remarked. "That was different little one I had to hold them back because I care and I am your father" I replied.

Then without warning the huge rock flew in front of us. "Get back" I said pushing her away and I sent my ray to the rock. 'Who are you and what do you want' I thought as I felt tingly all over, I knew that thing had scanned me and I was not going to let it get near my daughter. The things response was to fire back sending me crashing into a building, crushing it instantly.

"Don't Uminoko" I called as I got up then wire nets went on her and I saw the 'choppers' as humans call them and it said CCI. "Well a bird in the hand. Uminoko's response was to use her strength to break the nets. "You" she growled at human man. "Uminoko do you know who this human is" I growled as I got up and walked up to her. I was about to fire at them "dad don't he isn't worth it and we was ordered to leave us alone" she said.

"Alright I will let him go for now Uminoko but if he does it again I may not keep my rage in check" I growled at the human.

Katagiri's POV

I was upset when that little Kaiju broke out of the net. "Katagiri respond" a voice said over the radio. I knew it was Admiral Tachibana. "Katagiri you were ordered to leave Uminoko and Godzilla alone and this is not a request and if I hear you trying to apprehend any of them the CCI will lose its grant money or it will be shut down for good do you understand" Tachibana. "Yes sir" I muttered know that brat caused this.

Then I found the rock send Godzilla back at full force and to make matters worse the meteorite flew into the city. 'You need our help you ignorant human and if you ever put those damn things on me again I promise you may not be at the receiving end of my breath' hissed a female voice.

'Who said that' I thought. 'I did, Uminoko daughter of Godzilla, Princess of the Kaiju. You need our help I tried to warn you humans not to raise that thing so now you need our help to be rid of this menace. It is a Kaiju from space, and I can sense the Kaiju from space will be worse than SpaceGodzilla' she replied.

I did not expect a Kaiju to talk to a human before and this one was an adolescent although I knew her human form was in the form of a twelve year old girl but to my surprise she is considered fifteen years old. 'Well I hope the JSDF knows what they're doing by letting those Kaiju live as far as I'm concerned Kaiju are dangerous' I thought.

Third POV

Uminoko and Godzilla went back to resume training, although Godzilla was still not amused by Uminoko's escape antics. "Now back to where we were" he said. "Now Uminoko I do find it useful to use stealth to catch your enemies off guard but to snake out of training will not be tolerated" Godzilla said going father-mode on his daughter. "Yes dad" she replied.

"Now we need to work on target practice, now watch" he instructed as he fired a straight line into the target made of stone. "Now let hell go" he said. Uminoko needed no coaxing from him; she shot a steaming a red and blue out of her mouth. "Very good but you would need to conserve it when it is the right time" he father praised.

The training went on all afternoon because Godzilla knew this Kaiju the humans had unknowingly released after millions of years based on what he and his daughter could tell after all their kind lasted peacefully until humans woke them up from their slumber and now it was only him and his daughter. 'I hope I can find someone like Grandpa' Uminoko thought as she and her father spurred off with each other with close combat.

"Now you are ready Uminoko and in the future when we need to train no sneaking out, we will deal with the Kaiju tomorrow" he said.


	17. Regenerator G-1

Regenerator G-1

I'm back and I changed the title of this story since it went from Uminoko saving her father to being known as the Princess of the Kaiju. So I watched Godzilla verses Megaguirus so instead of the Dimension Tide being used on Godzilla it is going to be used for another scientific curiosity and of course Uminoko will get a new human friend, try to guess who I think you will all be surprised later on the way. Open to ideas as always, send me a bad review and Uminoko may not keep a lid on her temper.

Third POV

After the incident with the flying rock Io's father, Yuji Shinnoda picked up one of Godzilla's skin cell. 'Wonder what secrets he has' he thought although he wonder why Uminoko was so friendly and gentle to humans. 'I know she had to fight him to stop him from destroying our world but why is she so kind to humans' he thought.

Io and Kenji soon appeared. "What's that dad" Io asked. "You friends father's skin sample" Yuji replied. "Well she had to train with her dad and I did see Katagiri make an attempt to net her" Io said. "I know he was ordered not to bother her and Godzilla since they are interesting to learn more about" Yuji replied.

Uminoko could hear everything, and she was not too surprised since she is curious about humans just as they are curious about her. "By the way dad when some rubble fell she saved me in her human form" Io admitted. "She did" Yuji replied. "Yes and dad I have only seen her human form". "I have seen her in her Kaiju form and she told me she agreed to the terms of Admiral Tachibana to stay be in her human form unless it is an emergency" Kenji said.

Io wanted to see her in her human form and she did, but only at a distance however Uminoko didn't want to hurt anyone since she made friends with humans and was more than willing to defend them, since some of her best friends were humans.

Yuji's POV

I took the skin sample home and discovered something; Godzilla and possibly Uminoko cells are able to regenerate within seconds and I needed the CCI's equipment. As much as I hated Katagiri I needed to do more tests and the CCI had the materials I was going to need.

I called him up and explained why and what equipment I needed to study the skin sample. "Meet me there at eight in the morning" Katagiri said in a flat tone. I had no choice as much as I hated him since he tried to harass Godzilla and his daughter Uminoko, although he wanted to meet her.

As soon as it was the time, "my terms are you are to share your findings and Professor Shiro Miyassaka will be working with you" Katagiri said. I had no choice but to comply since it was the CCI's equipment I was using. 'I hope he doesn't bother Godzilla and Uminoko' I thought.

So far the professor and I studied to cells from the photographs to testing the cells regenerate. "This is like watching creation and in a sense we are the creators" Shiro said as the cell regenerated. "Do you have more data from studying Godzilla and Uminoko" Shiro asked. "Godzilla yes, but there is little about Uminoko" I replied.

Third POV

Io collected the disks, however she made sure to keep the originals and only give the CCI the copies. Of course what her father didn't know was she had a bond with Uminoko.

Io's POV

'I don't know what to do Uminoko the CCI doesn't know much about you and neither do my dad's network. Yuki has wanted to take your picture but you and your daddy won't do it' I said to her. 'I understand where you're coming from but dad and I are exposed to radiation from the Earth and she could only do it at a distance. Besides dad has me training since the Kaiju that some of your kind might have released is something we have to deal with' she replied.

'Also I am going to give them copies, not originals' I said to her. 'I have to agree with you Io, something does not feel right' she replied. 'Thanks Uminoko and I am glad you are one of few Kaiju who like humans' I said. 'Dad said if you fear us then we might reinforce the fear and send it back, of course I told him not to do it' she replied.

'Thanks Uminoko' I said back to her. Of course she did not like Katagiri and informed me that unlike her daddy she can keep a lid on her temper, she told me when her dad gets mad all hell breaks loose. On the way I ran into Yuki, "Io I need to get pictures of Godzilla or Uminoko, do you think your father can arrange a time" she asked. "I can ask Uminoko" I replied.

Yuki's POV

"You can ask a Kaiju" I asked skeptical. "Yes my friend Kenji made friends with her when she was following her father, Godzilla" she explained. "I heard about it from Yuri Tachibana" I replied. I was shocked when she told me about Uminoko daughter of Godzilla or as she is often called the Princess of the Kaiju.

"So you meet her too, I tried to call Kenji Takeda and he told me that you knew her" I said. "Uminoko said to be careful about it because of the radiation she nibbles on" Io said. "Then how come" I was about to ask. "She absorbs it and can make sure we won't be harmed by it and she saved me from being crushed" Io said. She told me what had happened and how Uminoko came to save her. Of course she did sound like a nice Kaiju, a gentle giant as she was described.

"I need to take these to daddy" she said and I let her go before I could tell her about my laptop coming on during mysterious circumstances, of course it was after the data about Godzilla and the rook sheading it's outer layer to reveal a spaceship like material.

Third POV

Io gave the copies and told her father as soon as they were leaving about what Yuki had requested and said "I'm not sure how Uminoko would feel" Io said. "I know and since she and Godzilla were attacked by the meteor. "It's on the move again" Shiro said.

Of course we learned the ship landed on the building Yuki works at and she phoned me to tell me about her computer coming on and it was about Godzilla and Uminoko.

Uminoko's POV

I rose to the surface "dad are we" I asked. "Yes Uminoko we need to go and I do not tolerate anything that dares attack my little daughter" he replied growling. "Dad I'm not little anymore" I said and he turned and bent down to my eye level. "To me Uminoko you are still the little Kaiju I found and had to care for" he replied.

I should have seen that reply coming and it does feel like the day before when he took me to his Island from the underwater entrance.

Flashback

I followed my new father into the cave. "This is where we live little one, now I am going to have to make the nest bigger because my little Uminoko to be warm and safe" he cooed gently licking my face. "I need you to mind my feet, I don't want to harm you little one" he said as he went outside the cave, I followed.

'This is the island' I thought it was so much like the one I lived on for so long until he brought me here and it was so big. He came back with leaves and he had he older scales in his mouth too. "Back inside it is almost time for your nap" he said as he took me back inside and made some improvements to his nest.

When he was done "time to sleep my little Kaiju" he said. "But daddy I'm not tired" I replied. "I can see it in your eyes my little one" he said and he led me to the nest and stayed there until I fell asleep.

End of Flashback

I still love that memory and we made our way to where the 'alien ship' was. Io and Kenji filled me in about the events and about the skies being hostile so I knew what that meant dad and I had to go stop that thing.


	18. The Battle Begins

The Battle Begins

I know I am going on a roll well that because my brain was about to explode so Uminoko told me to let the plot Kaiju out before it controlled me. So I am please many like the change I made to the title since it went from Uminoko saving her father to showing she is a warrior princess, not a pamper one who would fuss about her dresses and nails. The only thing she fuses about is not being able to fight with her father. Open to ideas as always.

Third POV

The whole issues with the computer was enough to get the Yuki to sneak back into the building where the military was loading charges in. Admiral Tachibana was hoping Godzilla and Uminoko were not going to be needed much Commander Takuya Miyagawa and Major Kiriki Tsujimori. "We hope Godzilla and Uminoko won't show up once we blow the building up" Tsujimori said. She was skeptical about the Kaiju Princess being kind to humans despite never meeting her in her life.

Io and Kenji told Uminoko what the plan was and the fact that Yuki went inside to find out what that alien wanted. 'I know it won't work and I know most humans have their reasons not to trust me I completely understand' Uminoko said to Io. 'You do' she asked. 'Yes my father told me you fear and hate us since we are different but he has someone to love and protect and humans are like that too' Uminoko replied to Io.

The military officers who went a check to find every human and got them out worked. 'She's out Uminoko, I just hope it works' Io said to Uminoko. "I have a bad feeling it won't work Io" Kenji said. "I know" Io replied. 'Uminoko before you go you need to know that alien is interested in you because when you and your daddy get hurt the damage heals, daddy named your cells Regenerator G-1' Io warned. 'Well you did tell me it was interested in us and thank for I will tell dad' she replied.

Uminoko's POV

"We will be there soon Uminoko" dad said. I know I reach his chest but then again I will only grow up to the lower area of his neck. "Something on your mind Uminoko" dad asked. "Thinking about what we are going to be fighting dad . It wants us because Io my new human friend told me our cells heal faster than a normal human" I replied to him. "Now Uminoko I taught you to fight because it was vital and we can deal with this together" dad said. I still remember my first lessons with him.

Flashback

I was still taking in what had happened the day before; taken in by a Kaiju who looks like me only a male and huge. "Time to get up my little one you need fighting lessons" dad said. I felt his tail on me and of course I grabbed it and refused to open my eyes. "C'mon Uminoko time to wake up" daddy cooed again. Again I did not stir. "Alright fine" he said and I felt his hands on my waist and he put my head in the water.

"Alright I'm up I'm up" I said spiting water out. "Now you will be up against those bigger than you now come at me" he said. I charged and he moved out of the way. The lessons went on until the sun went down. "You still have a lot to learn but you will grow into a fine Kaiju my little one" daddy said taking me back to the cave and giving me some shark meat.

End of Flashback

I did go from a timid little Kaiju to a better fighter, of course I had to ensure that I would never get full of myself. "I taught you everything and when I was possessed you used what I had taught you to help me my young one" dad said as soon as we got to the bay.

"Are you ready my little one" dad asked. "Yes dad" I replied. I knew I wasn't little any more but I didn't mind dad calling me that. We were in time to watch the building the spaceship was on get blown to bits. "Wow and I thought we were destructive" I said to dad as we got closer.

Kenji's POV

"They're here" I said pointing to Godzilla and Uminoko. Commander Miyagawa then said "what do they want" he said alarmed to see Godzilla and his daughter. 'Tell them Kenji why we are here. Also tell him I know you do not trust us but I have faith dad and I can destroy that thing I know what it wants, Io told me about our cells being able to regenerate. I had your trust when I had to save him and I trust you' she said.

"Sir" I said to get his attention. "What is it young man" he asked getting down to my eye level. "Uminoko says she needs you to have faith she and her dad can ensure the alien won't harm any more humans. She says she trusts you and she asks the same, Uminoko is my friend and Io's friend too. She is willing to fight to protect us" I said. "I still have faith Admiral Tachibana said. "You do" Tsujimori asked.

"Major I know you are not too fond of Kaiju but when I first met Uminoko she was more curious about humans than scarred of them, she had to fight her own father to save him. She grew up without knowing her real parents, Godzilla is her adopted father but she was far more curious about us because of her name meaning 'Ocean Child'" Tachibana replied to Tsujimori.

Godzilla's POV

"Remember all the training my daughter we will not let that thing win" I said to her. "It did take the two of us to take down SpaceGodzilla and dad I'm ready I think I smell roast alien" Uminoko said. "Take caution this thing does know about us" I said. "I know dad, it's after our healing powers" she replied. "What do you know" I asked her. "Io told me about the skins cells her dad collected, and discovered our cells regenerate once injured" she answered.

"I see, if this thing wants to mimic us then there is one thing our insides are not fast to regenerate on the inside" I said to my daughter. "I think I know what you are thinking dad" she replied. "Good girl now let's go kick its ass" I said. "Now I need you to stay close to me Uminoko" dad said.

We approached the ship. "We can do this dad" Uminoko said. I looked to her "you taught me everything dad" she said. "Yes but you still have a long way to go young one" I said to her. She nodded in understanding.

Io's POV

We could only watch as the two of them approached the UFO and of course Uminoko asked me to have faith in them because she is willing to die to protect us. I still remember watching her fight her own father and SpaceGodzilla. 'Have faith I will protect you no matter what after all you protected me from Katagiri and I know he is here' she said.

'He is' I replied. "I hope they can win" Katagiri said. "They will Uminoko told me her father had been training her" I said. It wasn't long until Godzilla fired at the UFO.

Third POV

The UFO responded by firing back but Uminoko used her ray to intercept to protect her father. "Good job now Uminoko this is not a spur with just us there is more at stake" Godzilla said to his daughter. The UFO ran into her knocking her off her feet. Uminoko thought back to when her father would do that in their training, since she was toddler her father taught her everything about protecting herself.

'I am not going down you bastard no one threatens my friends' Uminoko growled getting up. The UFO then knocked her father into a building. 'Hope the JSDF won't be too pissed off' she thought. She read the officers but much to her relief they blamed it on the UFO and the alien inside of it. She saw the tentacles coming getting some of her father's cells. 'No' she thought and fired to stop that thing from taking a part of her father's powers.

'Now the fight begins for real' she thought as the thing began to form and glared at her. 'We won't let you win' Uminoko thought.


	19. Uminoko and Godzilla vs Orga

Uminoko and Godzilla vs. Orga

Sorry for the delay everyone my hard drive went dead on me so I had to wait until I got it back from the shop to update, however I would review my messages using my tablet and a tablet was not the best option for writing cause I need to use it to look up names in order to get them right. I deeply apologize for the wait.

Third POV

Uminoko knew her father was under rubble of a building knocked down when her father and the UFO's rays collided. 'What the hell is this' she thought standing her ground as the tentacles attached to the UFO to form a monster. 'Uminoko what is it' Io asked in her mind. 'I don't know but it has some of our powers of regeneration' she replied.

Uminoko knew she could not rely on her heat ray after all this was what her father had taught her during her training, training she had to go through since she was a toddler. She made the decision to hold her ground using her body weight; sure she was not as big and heavy as her father.

Uminoko's POV

The purple-grey Kaiju and I locked eyes and growled. "What let alone who are you" I growled not taking my eyes off of him or it. "I am Orga and I will soon appear now that I have your healing powers" he growled back. "If I were you I would run and hide like the little brat you are after all I managed to take your daddy out" Orga hissed.

"Don't count on it my dad is much stronger than you think and I never back down from a fight" I hissed back at Orga. Then I heard the rubble move and dad was back. "That is right Uminoko I taught you to never back down because I will be right here" dad said.

Dad looked right at Orga. "You are not going to hurt my daughter Uminoko" he growled as he charged at him. 'Uminoko I need you to keep your eyes on that ship' dad said using his telepathy to me. I knew what that meant, Orga can use it to attack and just to stop him from using sneak attacks dad needed my eyes to watch his back.

Third POV

Kenji and Io watched as their big friend and her father fought the Kaiju, Orga. 'I know we can entrust our protection to you and your father Uminoko' Admiral Tachibana thought as he and several members of the JSDF watched as Godzilla and Orga clashed using their fangs and claws.

"Watch out" Kenji cried as the silver ship came towards Godzilla at full speed only for Uminoko to destroy it with her lightning breath. 'What' Orga growled as he glared at Uminoko. 'I am not a brat Orga and I have news for you dad taught me everything we have someone let alone something worth fighting for' Uminoko hissed back.

"No Uminoko" Io cried as Orga charged at her only for her to go under and cause the Kaiju to fall. The rest of the JSDF looked on an awe as the young Kaiju fought to defend herself against Orga. Katagiri then uttered "incredible she is not backing down". "Uminoko wouldn't do that she know we have faith in her and she is fighting for the ones she cares about including the Kaiju who adopted her" Yuri replied.

Commander Miyagawa and Major Tsujimori remained silent, sure the two military officers didn't trust Kaiju however they could only watch as Godzilla and Uminoko fought against the Kaiju from space.

Godzilla's POV

"Dad Organ likes close combat so he can absorb our cells and this can include our powers" Uminoko said. I have started to notice the same. 'Hmm guess we are going to have to use long range combat against Orga just as I taught you" I said to her.

Flashback

I began to learn it is not easy being a father and so far I have had to put Uminoko's face in the water just to get her to wake up for her training. "Now Uminoko you need this as your father I have to teach you" I said getting to her eye level. "Yes daddy" she replied. "Now we need to learn long range combat now show me your breath" I said. I had to demonstrate for her and this caused a nearby boulder to fall to the ground.

"Now you do it" I said to her. "Uminoko I need to measure how strong it is" I said to her. "I can't daddy" she replied. "Now Uminoko you are one of my own kind and we have been known to do this with our breath and I felt the same way when your grandfather taught me" I said to my little girl. "Take a deep breath and let it out, show me your strength my little one" I said to her being a father encouraging his child.

Uminoko took a deep breath and let it out; it was smaller and rather weak. I could sense she was afraid to look at me in the eyes. "Please look at me Uminoko" I said gently to my little girl. She hesitated and I then got to her eye level. "Now Uminoko I needed to measure your breath, I knew it was not going to be as powerful as mine but this is what we are going to do every day every week little one, I need to teach you how to protect yourself because I will not always be there to protect you" I said to my little one.

End of Flashback

Uminoko's POV

I still kept all the training dad gave me with me no matter what, even when I had to fight him although I never expected the Guardian Kaiju such as Baragon, King Ghidorah and Mothra to give me their powers, even when I had to fight my father to save him.

Orga soon came right at me although I noticed his skin was changing as if he was trying to change into a copy of my own father. "Dad he's trying to obtain everything about us he is trying to become one of us" I said to him as I got to his side and I knew I had to make sure Orga didn't touch us.

"I know Uminoko and I am going to give him what he wants" he said. "Dad what are you" I was about to ask and he walked up to him and Orga opened his mouth and a flower-like object emerged from his mouth. Dad then put his head into it and Orga began to change once again. "Dad" I said 'Stay back Uminoko; let me do this' he said to me using our bond.

As soon as Orga's mouth was around dad, I could only watch as the Kaiju began to change. 'Dad I hope you know what you're doing' I thought. Then I could see dad's spins glow and then Orga's mid-section blew up. "Dad" I called and he turned to face me. "This is how it can be done now shall we" he said. I nodded and we let out a battle cry roar.


	20. Why the need to protect humans?

Why the need to protect humans?

I had trouble dealing with the Xenomorphs cause their queen kept trying to take my muses and eat them but luckily Kaiju are too big for them and I bombed the nest with the queen in it. So my message to the Xenomorphs is 'get you own muses quit taking mine or I'll have to have all Kaiju including MDN to deal with you'. Now on with the show.

Third POV

The personal of the CPN, CCI and JSDF could only watch as the headless husk of Orga fell to the right and Godzilla and his young kin roared in victory. 'Thank you Uminoko' Kenji and Io said to her. 'Dad deserves some credit too and I hope Katagiri or whoever tried to net me knows I will fight to protect you' she replied.

Katagiri was impressed with the father, daughter Kaiju duo. Uminoko decided to go see her human friends, of course Kenji knew she would never dream of harming a human, Uminoko warned them she could not say the same for her father.

"Godzilla's coming" Miyagawa cried. "No it's Uminoko she's smaller" Tachibana said as the Kaiju Princess approached the building they were on, and they were at her eye level.

Uminoko's POV

I was not all surprised when some of the military mistook me for dad. 'It's alright Kenji and Io I am not mad at all' I said to my two little human friends. Even Katagiri and Yuji walked up to me. 'Are you planning to net me again' I asked him. "Did you just talk" he asked. 'Yes I used psychic powers to talk to humans since you can't understand what I am saying' I replied to him.

Soon Yuri, Kenji's father, Io's father and the rest of the humans approached me. I don't know how humans mistake me for dad I am only half his size and as far as I am concerned I am still growing. "Thank for saving us" Yuri said. 'Thank you for letting dad and I deal with Orga' I replied. The Major known as Tsujimori then said "I used to think you were like your father but when Admiral Tachibana told me you fought him to save him and ourselves" she said.

'Do you hate me' I asked. "No you are big and intimidating until Io and Kenji told me how you fought to protect them" she replied. 'I see' then I heard dad coming from behind. He looked down at Katagiri and he did not look too happy to see him 'Dad no he isn't worth it' I said keeping his claws from coming down in front of him.

'Whoa Uminoko your dad looks bigger up close' Kenji said.

Godzilla's POV

"Uminoko why is that human here and why are you talking to him" I said glaring at him. Many humans looked at me in fear, well least Uminoko seems to trust them but I do not. "Dad don't harm him I am not going to hurt him and he is not worth it" she said. "Uminoko he tried to harm you" I said. "Dad he is not big enough to hurt us and besides some of my friends are humans and I am not going to let you hurt them, I am willing to fight you again to protect them" she replied.

When Uminoko said she was willing to fight me to protect the humans. "Uminoko" I said surprised at what she had said. Then she was gone. "Where are you" I called then it dawned on me she was in her human form.

"There you are" I said seeing a young girl appear and had her arms out in front of them. "I won't let you and if want to kill them then you'll have to kill me too" she said. I was stunned. "Uminoko stop this right now I do not plan on killing any of them since you were little I protected you and when I found out you interacted with humans I was shocked as your father I should have figured it out" I said to her getting down to her level in her human form.

I put my arm back to my side. "I won't do it little one I love you and I if you revert back to your Kaiju form we can go home" I said. At last Uminoko relented and in her human form she jumped off the building into my hand. I put her down next to me, and she was soon in her Kaiju form.

Uminoko's POV

As soon as I was in my Kaiju form I got to my father's side. I heard Yuji's friend Yuki say "why does he keep protecting us". 'I can ask him' I replied to her and grinned at her. "Thank you for stopping him" Kenji said. 'If he killed Katagiri he would not have been any better and I promise I will protect you no matter what just as dad promised to me' I said.

"Uminoko let's go home" dad said. "Dad" I said. "Yes little one". "I wasn't going to fight you but I couldn't let you please understand" I said to my father. "Uminoko I understand full well I had to test you and you passed. I am a guardian Kaiju, God of Fire and soon these will be entrusted to you" he said.

"Dad" I said again as we walked to the ocean. "What is troubling you little one" he asked. "Why". I looked up to his face to see his eyebrow raised. "Why do you protect humans" I asked him. "I am a guardian Uminoko and it is part of my duty to protect them and I know humans fear and hate me, however you seem to have shown them we are not so different" he replied.

I sent his answer back to Yuki and the rest of the humans who watched Orga fall. "Dad did I find you or did you find me on that island" I asked him. He smiled down at me. "I sensed you Uminoko, you were alone without your mother and father" he replied. "As far as I am concerned you are my father" I said to him.


	21. Dreams

Dreams

I think I took care of the Xenomorph problem I had, please read my Megan Thompson Fanfiction _A New Life_ so y'all can see how I took care of the problem. Keep in mind when muses' come into my head I have to let them out like Prince Albert in a can, let him out or you'll kill him. I am open to ideas but if I see a nasty message let alone a review I will A) let Uminoko deal with you or B) the next Xenomorph problem I have I will feed you to them, after all humans is the Xenomorph's favorite food. In the future Uminoko is going to find love and try to guess who, I think you will be surprised.

Third POV

Godzilla and Uminoko went home to their island. 'Glad it's over with but why do I have a bad feeling there will be more' I thought. Dad gave her the look, 'you better believe there will be kiddo'. "Let's get some rest and recharge youngling" he said to Uminoko. Uminoko would look around their home remembering when she still had to sleep in the same nest as her father.

Flashback

Little Uminoko still had to take in she was adopted by another of her own kind; his arms coiled around her, his warm breath cascaded on her body. "Sleep little one" her adopted father murmured in his sleep. 'He's so warm' she thought as she let sleep take her to a dreamscape. To Uminoko his scales felt warm and safe to her. 'This is better than being alone on that island' she thought hearing her father's heart.

End of Flashback

Uminoko's POV

I went to the nest I made; dad said I was getting too big to share his nest with him. 'Least I know how' I thought as I moved some of the larger leaves around my little hole I dug, although I use some of my old scales and dad's for my nest.

"Pleasant dreams Uminoko" dad said getting to his nest first "same to you dad" I replied. Soon I felt my eye lids get heavy. The next thing I knew I was sound asleep.

Dreamscape

I found myself on the island my egg was on. "I remember this all too well" I said to myself as I walked around knowing it is only a dream. 'This is where Godzilla Sr. took me when I had to find and fight my own dad to save him' I thought as I wandered around looking for why I was brought here or was it only a dream.

I let my eyes scan everything around me and then I see a Kaiju, who looks a little bit like my own kind except he has orange-yellow eyes, dark green skin, longer snout and his spins are triangular. 'Who is he' I thought. I walked slowly to him knowing he can't see and hear me. He turned to face me "he can't see me" I said to myself.

"This is the one you will fall in love with Uminoko" said a familiar voice. I turned to face Mothra. "What do you mean Goddess of Water, Mothra" I asked her. "You see Uminoko your father and Zilla never got along but when you meet Zilla's son in the future things will change" she explained. "Dad never told me" I replied. "He kept things from you Uminoko because he is being as any father would be to his own kin" she added.

Third POV

Uminoko was stunned 'this is who I'm going to love and why did dad keep this dispute from me. I never met any of the Zilla's' she thought. "We have been at war and we knew at some point something was going to change. Our war was kept silent and not even the humans were aware of this" Godzilla Sr. said approaching his young granddaughter.

"Why the dispute" his granddaughter asked. "We were always arguing on who the real King of the Kaiju's was and it was always us but now that we have awakened once again to human activity" Godzilla Sr. explained. Soon the young Zilla walked over to Uminoko. "Don't try to stand still I can see you" he said.

Zilla Jr's POV

I don't know how and why I got to this island other than dad telling me about Godzilla coming back. He was not being clear as to why our own were at war. 'Over the title of King of the Kaiju' I thought. I always knew he would have kin and I had seen her a few times, I did not want to fight her not because she is a female but I feel like she should be with me.

'Wow she is even more beautiful up close' I thought I watched her with two other Kaiju. One I knew was a Godzilla the other I was not familiar with. I don't know why she is not moving and I began to think she was thinking I was only a dream, in other words she thinks I can't see and hear her. "I can see you too" I called walking up to her.

She is smaller than I am but still I have heard she is Uminoko, Kaiju Princess. "You can see me" she replied after several awkward seconds. "Yes and I know we will meet in the flesh someday, a day I look forward to" I replied.

End of the Dream

Uminoko's POV

I shouldn't tell dad about the dream since he never mentioned the Zillas. They may not look powerful however I have heard they can be when pushed. 'I am going to fall for a young Zilla, if Mothra says so and since I know a part of her is within me.

'What is the point of it' I thought opening my eyes to glance at dad, still sleeping like a boulder. 'What does this really mean' I thought getting back to sleep.


	22. Humans are Strange Creatures

Humans are Strange Creatures

Zilla and Zilla Jr. are going to come into play after Megaguirus and her Meganula and Meganulon are swatted and out. Also I managed to get some new employees in my office and muses' office, the surviving Xenomorphs and the new Queen is going to work for me once she hatches. Now if I see a nasty review I will let Machine Dragon Nero and Uminoko split a meal with their sauce of choice and I want to ask MDN something for the nasty reviewers you and Uminoko are going to eat, do you want fries to go with that?

Uminoko's POV

I should be satisfied dad is a heavy sleeper and the upside is he doesn't snore in his sleep. 'I shouldn't tell him about the dream of a future love and I could not understand why we were in dispute over them' I thought as I snuck out of the cave and decided to go see my friends, human friends.

'Sweet dreams dad' I thought laughing in my head; I mean c'mon he should know from his lessons to prepare for the unexpected. Still I thought he was tired from dealing with Orga so he deserves a break and I deserve one too after all I know how to defend myself.

I made my way to Japan to look for Kenji and Io, in my human form. 'Least no one gives me a warry look' I thought as I made my way to a local shop and saw a small group of young humans watching a grown up human do something interesting. 'Wonder what this is' I thought as I entered, I thought about getting snacks for Kenji and Io since I still had plenty of yen Ryo gave me.

'What is this' I thought as I spied Kiriko Tsujimori and her commander Takuya Miyagawa. I could see them look right at me, I stopped wearing my sunglasses because I am not going to hide the fact of who and what I am Uminoko the Kaiju Princess, and soon to be guardian.

The man in question who I learned was called Hajime Kudo looked upset when something was revealed and as soon as the crowd of young humans left I walked over to see what it was. He turned to face me. "You" he said pointing at me. I showed what I asked to buy; some treats for my human friends. Tsujimori looked at me "it's alright she won't hurt you and hello again Uminoko" she said. "Hello yourself" I replied.

Hajime's POV

When my microbot's were revealed the only one not to leave was Uminoko, I knew it was her by her eyes and of course the kids noticed it. "Are you the daughter of Godzilla and you don't look scary" "thank you" was her reply to some of their comments. 'Well this is new a Kaiju who can change forms but of course some people are nervous but as long as we don't do anything to make her let alone her dad mad then I should be alright' I thought.

"What are those" she asked pointing at the bots. "Microbots" I replied. "Don't be so nervous I have no reason to harm you and I thought it was a cool trick and humans are more curious me as I am about them" she replied continuing to look.

"She's right there is no need to fear Uminoko she has approval to be here" Tsujimori added. "We are creating a new weapon but we need you" Miyagawa said. "Why" I asked. "Miyagawa I am hesitant to ask but what kind of weapon?" the young Kaiju asked nervously. "It is to keep threats away" she replied. "I am not going to ask" she replied. "Uminoko you and your father are not on the list Tachibana told me you have our trust and respect" Tsujimori said.

I was surprised to learn a Kaiju would be interested in humans like us, I am unsure and warry of her but she has not done anything to harm us. "Uminoko I never had a chance when your father was possessed, SpaceGodzilla and Orga. I want to say thank you" I said bowing to her. She did the same "I am a soon to be Guardian of Fire and I am willing to die to protect Japan" she replied.

"We would like you to come too, don't worry your friends are going to be there" Miyagawa said. She complied although I noticed the look in her eyes.

Third POV

Uminoko had a bad feeling about the new weapon. "What is this new weapon" she asked Tsujimori after a moment of hesitation. "Dimension Tide or DT for short" he replied. "What is the purpose of your new weapon" she asked. "We hope if another Kaiju appears a threat and you and your father get overwhelmed we humans can help you" he replied to her.

She still had a bad feeling about it. As soon as she entered the JSDF building she was greeted by Kenji and Io. Uminoko was still quiet until Kenji broke the silence. "Is something wrong Uminoko" he asked. "Just the new weapon and I am unsure if this is a wise idea, while humans are interesting their ideas are strange" she replied. She did not want to tell them the dreams about seeing her future love. "I am unsure too Uminoko and you did try to warn us about the UFO and bringing it to the surface" Io said.

Uminoko had to agree and of course she was willing to bail them out even if it was on the behalf of careless activity. "I am nervous too Uminoko and does your dad know you are here" Kenji asked. "I let him sleep after all he does sleep like a boulder, scuse the pun" she replied.

Uminoko knew her father would be upset but she did tell him with their bond 'don't worry dad I'm with my friends' she said feeling his annoyance. 'Alright you deserve a break on training youngling but next time wake me and tell me or we are going to go through tough training for a week' he replied. Uminoko knew her father can be pleasant but when he gets mad her first thought is to get out of the way.


	23. A Bad Vibe

A Bad Vibe

What's up Kaiju and human fans this is Uminoko and I have to say I have been able to keep my human self-going. So yes we do share on office and while she listens to music I make sure she keeps typing so she doesn't get the writer's block, we all know that is a major pain in the tail. Now I have to get back please leave ideas but as my human half says if she sees a nasty review then don't read, leave us alone or I will eat you myself.

JSDF

Third POV

Unknown to Uminoko a professor and official were horrified seeing her there. 'What is she doing here well no matter her blood will do for my experiment to destroy all Kaiju including her' Yoshino Yoshizawa and so far Motohiko Sugiura wanted to take her blood when the Kaiju princess was not suspecting it. They watched her until she turned to face them.

Uminoko's POV

I had a bad feel someone or two someone's didn't want me here. "Is something wrong Uminoko" Kenji asked. "I just picked up a bad vibe Kenji, dad said to pay attention and keep your distance from them" she replied. "Good advice little Kaiju" said a human stepping out of the shadows with a female in tow.

I looked at them weird and guessed this was where the bad vibe was coming from. I knew not many humans are too fond of me because of who I am; however I have assured many including the Prime Minister present that I will not harm them.

"Uminoko when you saved Katagiri were you serious about having Godzilla kill you too" Io asked to distract me from them. "Yes I was even willing to fight him again; I know he could have easily overpowered me since he trained me. However it was a test" I replied to her. "So he tested you" Kenji asked ignoring the two humans, I had a bad feeling as to who they were and what they had in mind. "I am a soon to be guardian and Goddess of Fire so dad had to test me and he told me I passed it" I replied.

Then without warning a human hand grabbed my arm and I turned to see who it was, it was the female giving off a bad vibe along with her male counterpart. "What the hell are you doing" I asked. In my human form I made it appear to be fifteen years old since that is my age now. Then I noticed something in her hand "what are you doing" I asked again feeling concerned, I just hope it won't be enough to get dad to come over to protect me, since I was little I learned dad could sense my feelings. Whenever I got angry or scared dad would come.

"Stop" said a familiar voice. I turned to see it was Ryo and his brothers. "What do you think you are doing" he asked the female. "Professor Yoshino Yoshizawa what the hell do you think you're doing" demanded Tachibana. "We need Kaiju blood and she is the right one" explained Yoshizawa. "You will do none of the sort if you will cause Uminoko to feel anger and fear her father will come" Ryo warned. "Besides Godzilla would be extremely angry if he found out you tried to do any of the sort on his daughter" Shiro warned.

This made the two back away from me and that thing they had in her hand. 'Uminoko what is going on' dad asked. 'Some human tried to take blood from me but don't worry dad Ryo and his brothers stopped him' I said to him. 'Good and I need you home soon' he said. "Is your daddy coming" Io asked. "No he knows what happened and Ryo thanks" I said to the two of them.

I shot the professor and her male friend a glare meaning 'leave me alone'. I turned to face them "I am not prone to anger like my dad but I will not let you touch me with that thing again" I hissed. "It's called a needle or syringe Uminoko" Io explained. "Thank you Io" I replied. "Thank you Admiral Tachibana" I said bowing to thank him. "You saved us and with your father's help Uminoko" he replied.

Third POV

Uminoko kept her distance from Yoshizawa and Motohiko Sugiura because of the stunt they tried. She did not want to know what they wanted her blood for but after the whole Orga affair she was not comfortable with having blood taken let alone cell sample taken without her permission and knowledge.

"I am sorry they tried to take your blood without asking and I hope your father isn't too angry right now" Miyagawa said apologizing to the young Kaiju. Even in human form he was nervous. "He isn't he know Ryo, his brothers and Tachibana stopped them. Although I know you humans want to create a weapon to help but I am worried" she said as the two were carrying supplies, well she was doing the heavy lifting given her Kaiju strength.

Miyagawa's POV

"What do you mean Uminoko" I asked her. "Sir with all due respect I know you don't trust me, of course given human and Kaiju history I understand but I just have this feeling something terrible is going to happen" she replied. "Can you explain" I asked her as we walked to and from the break room, with her help her strength made it easier to carry the heavier items.

"There is no need to apologize I understand how and why humans are afraid of me and I know I may be big in my Kaiju form but I would never dream of hurting a human whether they deserve it or not, some things are best handled by you" she added. "Thank you again Uminoko" I said as we brought the stuff to the correct areas.

Soon she had to go back home before her dad gets mad. I didn't think let alone believe her about Dimension Tide.


	24. A Father's Love

A Father's Love

How's it going human and Kaiju fans sending my love out to you all since ideas keep falling on my head which is a good thing cause this is what keeps the fire going, aside from Godzilla getting mad when humans do something stupid. After watching Godzilla vs. Megaguirus we all know the fight with the father-daughter Kaiju duo is going to be a bitch, since the Kaiju insect in question was such a bitch.

Third POV

Motohiko Sugiura and Professor Yoshino Yoshizawa watched as the Kaiju went home, only when she got into deep enough waters in the bay she transformed into her Kaiju form. To make matters worse they didn't get the blood they needed for their weapon to destroy Kaiju's like her.

Yoshizawa's POV

We needed her blood and we were going to get it until those five 'holy men' appeared by saying it was a bod taboo to take a Kaiju's blood, especially if it was a guardian. 'Well this Kaiju's daddy and grandfather caused so much destruction I know she is going to earn our trust and like that destroy us' I thought as I watched the Kaiju disappear to go home.

"Professor Yoshizawa and Mr. Sugiura we need to talk" said commander Miyagawa in a dead serious tone. We were soon escorted to his office. "I have to say we are disappointed in your conduct around Uminoko. I know what you think of her kind but so far she has fought to save us and you try to take her blood" he said angry.

"But we" I was about to say. "No buts you are a professional scientist not a spoiled brat, as of now you are to stay away from Uminoko and if I find out that her father is angry I will have you to blame" he said.

"He has a point" said one of the five holy men, Ryo. I turned to face him. "Taking a piece from a Kaiju, especially a guardian, let alone a kin of one of them is bad karma and an ultimate taboo. I am going to tell you again Godzilla who is the God of Fire would be extremely angry if he found out and he is the last father you want to anger" he said.

"What do you mean by that" I asked him. "My brothers and I watched Uminoko grow up and we learned Godzilla is extremely protective and your only warning is he can sense when his daughter is in danger. OS if you took blood from her he will find out and Uminoko may not be able to stop him" Ryo said with warning in his voice.

Soon we were allowed to go and I was not going to let this warning stop me.

Uminoko's POV

I knew something was up when dad called me home, unless it was to Shobijin again. As soon as I entered the cave all I could think about was the new weapon and the human who tried to take my blood. Thanks to Ryo she was stopped from doing so, however why she wanted my blood was something I should never leave unasked. 'What the hell was she thinking taking something let alone a part of a Kaiju dead or alive without knowledge of it is bad luck' I thought.

If they try it again I am unsure if dad would find out and even if he did I don't think I can stop him since he is larger than I am and a better fighter. "Uminoko are you here" he called. "Yes dad" I replied as I entered the chamber where we share our nests. The next thing I knew he had his arms around my body, sure I am still growing however I never get tired of his embrace.

"I sensed what the two humans were doing Uminoko" he said. "Uminoko can you tell me what happened" he asked going into protective father mode. Dad was extremely protective of me even when he first adopted me.

Flashback

I ran on the island trying to hide from daddy. 'He's big but not fast enough' I thought. "Uminoko come here and take your bath" he called as I hid in the forest. 'He can't go in here he's too big' I thought trying not to laugh. The ground would shake as he looked for me, I could sense where he was. "Uminoko come out right now" he said.

I ran further into the forest and the next thing I knew I found myself falling from a cliff, the ground was getting closer and closer. Then I landed sooner than I thought, "I got you little one" rumbled a deep voice. "Uminoko after your bath we need to talk" the giant said.

"Uminoko I do not want you wandering off again you could have been hurt little one" he said. "I'm sorry daddy" he said. "Uminoko I have to protect you because I love you little one" he said picking me up and putting me into his nest.

End of Flashback

I told him everything of course I was not surprised he was angry at the two humans for trying to take my blood. "Dad she was stopped and besides she isn't worth it" I said to him. "I know Uminoko" he said.

Godzilla's POV

I was angry when Uminoko told me what had happened but I should not be surprised she told me not to hurt them because they were not worth it. "Uminoko tomorrow we are training because I need to prepare you to fight yours own battles when I am not here however our rivals can be much faster" I explained to her.

Of course since she is smaller than me and she has been able to use my bulk to her advantage of course when I was possessed by the angry souls of humans she used my bulk and size since I am slower and heavier than most Kaiju. "I understand dad and I love you" she said hugging me, I embraced her back.

'My little one only you are not so little anymore' I thought.


	25. Training and Testing

Training and Testing

So many of us Kaiju and human fans of Godzilla already have a bad feeling about DT, after all humans can be the smartest yet the dumbest species on Earth. In the not too distant future Uminoko is going to have a new human friend.

Third POV

Godzilla woke up and walked up to his daughter's nest "wake up Uminoko we have to train" he said. This caused Uminoko to stir "coming dad" she said in a sleeping voice. Soon the two of them had their shark meat and seaweed. "Now let's train" he said.

Remote Forest Neighborhood

Third POV

A young boy, Jun Hayasaka was packing up his room since his father got a transfer to downtown. Once he was done he went out. He managed to get past a military blockade and into the forest.

He knew the abandoned school had plenty of insects, but unknown to him a weapon of destruction was about to be tested.

Kudo's POV

I was excited to test the Dimension Tide although I wonder why Uminoko was against it 'something terrible is going to happen' her words echoed through my head. Of course I am beginning to think the same way but I just shock the feeling. "Commander Miyagawa DT test is ready to fire" I said and I looked at my former mentor Yoshizawa but I noticed her talk to Motohiko Sugiura about something.

"Sir DT ready to launch" a JSDF officer said. "Fire" he ordered. Things went well and all of a sudden no one could turn it off. "What's going on" I cried as I tried to turn it off.

Third POV

Unbeknownst to the whole force and Kudo Professor Yoshizawa and Motohiko had made some adjustments by adding plasma energy, which caused Kaiju to act weird thinking it would be enough to draw in Uminoko and Godzilla just to frame both of them.

They waited but none of them were there.

Jun was watching until a soldier found him, of course he asked him "what was that" he asked. "Do not say a word to anyone including your parents" he said. He would not move until Tsujimori stepped in. "What is going on" she asked. "This kid was in the area he must have seen the test" he said as the hole from the after test remained. "I won't tell" Jun said feeling scared. "Can you really do that?" she asked.

Jun's POV

I was scared after seeing the man and seeing that weapon go out of control but when I saw a woman officer. I promised her I was not going to tell anyone what I had seen, since I had to endure moving away into a new place, where the JSDF was housed.

Of course I was glad to go 'I wonder if I will meet her since I have heard she is friends towards humans and I just want to thank her to save us' I thought as I made my way home.

Godzilla and Uminoko's home

Uminoko's POV

Dad and I have trained with each other since I was little of course the first time I knocked myself out since dad was so big and powerful. I managed to get an upper hand on him "very good Uminoko" he said as he blocked my punch. I did sense something wrong as if something was trying to draw me in.

"Dad did you feel that" I asked him. "Yes and whatever it is some human or humans might be trying to get us there" he replied. "Now let's focus we have a long way to go my youngling" he said. I still couldn't shake it off for a little while but that all changed when I managed to evade his tail. "Uminoko focus this is vital" he said in his fatherly voice.

"Yes dad but that sensation we felt" I said. "I know Uminoko but now that I am not on a possessed rampage and you are going to be a guardian soon and I need you to be ready when I step down. As of now the Gods and/or Goddess of Earth, Sky and Water will be reborn" he said. "Dad does this mean I have to give them their powers they gave me to help you" I asked. "No Uminoko they will get their own, you are a special guardian aside from being a guardian of fire my youngling. You have to abilities to carry all four because those three trusted you. You did something even they couldn't do and it was to prove to humans we guardian Kaiju can be trusted" he replied.

"Now come at me" he said egging me to get me to charge at him however I knew he was going to move out of the way one method he would do to get out of the way of my attack as we trained. I charged at him and he moved away only I got him with my tail. "Very good Uminoko" he said.

"Now let's try long range hit that cliff with everything you got, just what we can do nothing else" he instructed as any father would. I took a deep breath and let it all out and sure enough my breath was far more powerful than before. "Very good Uminoko. Your breath has gotten so much stronger than it was before" he said. "All this training I put you through since the day after I adopted you has paid off" he praised. I felt far more powerful, not as powerful as dad but still.


	26. Mysterious Insect and Egg

Mysterious Insect and Egg

Megaguirus will soon make an appearance. Uminoko: Well all that training with dad will pay off and with my human cohort and her number one reviewer MDN I can understand why human being fear my dad but he does get unpredictable when he's mad about something. Since I was little and he trained me until I had my breath down.

Jun's POV

I could hear something flying outside and I decided to follow it to the dark forest. 'What is that thing' I thought as I made my way back to the once abandoned school. A giant dragonfly flew into a warp hole where the weapon I watch being testing. 'What is that' I thought to myself again.

I found a large oval blue object and took it back home.

Third POV

The JSDF had begun their business as usual. Of course Commander Miyagawa couldn't help but think about what Uminoko had said about the DT. 'I just have a bad feeling about this and something terrible is going to happen' her words repeated in his head. Of course he couldn't help but think about how Professor Yoshizawa had done.

'Ryo told us taking something without a guardian's knowledge let alone a kin of a guardian Kaiju is taboo' he thought. 'Godzilla would be angry if he sensed his daughter had something such as her blood and cells taken' he added in thought. The last thing anyone wanted was to make the Kaiju King, let alone the Guardian of Fire.

Unbeknownst to him and the rest of the JSDF Yoshizawa and Motohiko planted the plasma energy into the DT to cause both Uminoko and Godzilla to run amok in Japan, however Godzilla had a more powerful resistance than his daughter.

Godzilla and Uminoko's Home

Uminoko's POV

To my surprise I was the first one up, Dad was still sleeping. 'Hmm' I thought. I learned to keep most thoughts to myself and then decided 'well since he wakes me up, my turn to wake him up' I thought. "Wake up dad" I said using my tail around his nose. "Not now Uminoko" he replied in a sleepy voice.

Then an idea came into my head "alright then I'll go hang out with my human friends" I replied. Then he opened his amber-yellow eyes "the hell you are we have a lot training to do and then you can go" he said. "You know I was as humans say it 'messing with you'" I replied. Dad gave me a stern look and then I followed him out of the cave.

'Dads' I thought. "I heard that" he called. Soon I was facing him. "Alight you little smart ass show me what you got" he said. He knew I had been getting full of myself which was not what I intended so I replied "have it your way dad".

I dug underground using Baragon's abilities. I could sense his movements above and I made sure that I was right under his feet and then made my move. As soon as I had him trapped I made sure not to hold back. "Very good Uminoko" dad said as he struggled to get free from the foundation his feet were trapped in.

I could see his spins glowing. I used my own breath combined with Ghidorah's lightning to block and cancel out. Of course this move would send us both flying backwards. I knew to not give the enemy the chance to strike back 'the first lesson you taught me dad' I thought as I got up and when I heard him coming towards me I moved out of the way.

Dad has more bulk on him and since I am a female I am less bulky so I have better agility to move out of the way. "Very good" he said as I began to charge my breath. "Enough" he said making me stop. He walked up to me and said "very good Uminoko" he said giving my head a ruffle. "You taught me everything dad" I replied.

Godzilla's POV

I have to admit it this morning I should have seen this coming and at least this time she didn't try to sneak out like most of the times when she got up first. "I knew you would drag me back dad" I replied. "Well least you get the message that if you sneak out again then you are getting punished with intense training and Uminoko I know someday you will surpass me as a guardian Kaiju" I said to her.

I cared and trained her since she was a toddler. 'Your powers are growing my little one and soon you will be known as the Queen of Kaiju' I thought. "You can go but I don't want to hear anything about having your blood taken because I will find out" I said to her. "Yes dad" she replied.

Soon she was swimming to be with her human friends. I never guessed she had the ability to become a human herself, I know I don't have that ability but still.

Third POV

Downtown Tokyo

Jun noticed the box holding the egg was leaking and he knew he had to get rid of it. When he put it in the bag and he was about to curb it when "hey they don't pick up today" a voice of a shop keeper said. This made him run and dump the egg into a sewer drain.

Since he arrived he noticed two kids by the name of Io and Kenji would be walking over to the bluff as if they were waiting for something or someone. He decided to follow the two of them. 'Who are they waiting for' Jun thought. Since he arrived he had no luck making friends with anyone.

'Bug boy' he was always called since he liked to collect bugs.

Jun's POV

I followed the two of them to the bluff and sure enough a Kaiju most feared appeared, Godzilla. 'What are they doing he going to kill them' I thought. "Hi Uminoko" Io said and she got down to their level. "You can come out she's knows you're here" Io said. I emerged from my hiding place.

I pointed at the Kaiju and said "what are you doing that's Godzilla" I said and the next thing I knew he was gone and a fifteen year old girl appeared out of nowhere. "Actually my name is Uminoko and Godzilla is my dad" I replied. "Sorry I thought you were Godzilla" I said thinking she was like her father. "I get that all the time" she replied.

I turned to Io and Kenji "have you been friends with her for long" I asked. "Yes I met her when her dad was possessed" Kenji replied. "I met her after SpaceGodzilla was destroyed" Io replied. "Are you the Kaiju Princess" I asked Uminoko. "I am and I am a soon to be guardian Kaiju and Goddess of Fire once my father steps down" she replied. "I know you are afraid of me, Io and Kenji were at first and I am able to be a human just to make humans less scared of me" she added. "I saw the weapon tested" I said to her. "What did you see" she asked me. "I saw a hole where the school was" I replied. What time did you see it launch" she asked gently.

"It was in the morning" I replied to her. "You know I did sense something and I felt drawn to it but dad stopped me" she replied. "What did it feel like" Kenji asked. "I had to urge to go to your home and lose my mind at some point" she said. "I think it has something to do with that weapon" she added.

"Uminoko I did see a giant dragonfly like insect fly around my old neighborhood after that weapon was launched" I said to her. "Hmm that does sound unusual and I sense something and whatever it is it is not happy" she replied. Then she turned to face the ocean. "I have to go dad is calling me back home" she replied and left.

As soon as she was gone I felt like I made a new friend, the Kaiju Princess herself, Uminoko.


	27. Hell Breaks Loose Part one

Hell Breaks Loose Part one

To MDN no one has crazy ideas in the fanfiction world after all fantasies in the fanfic world are not out of the ordinary. I have other ideas in the future and right now I need to be sure the muses are going to work because if they don't well not much I can do about it if they don't live up to their expectations.

Third POV

Since the giant egg was disposed of by Jun a series of disappearances were occurring and water pipes were breaking. A couple who was having the night of the town were separated and something grabbed them. The mysterious creature soon scaled the building and transformed into a giant version of a dragonfly.

Jun's POV

I was taking in everything 'making friends with the Kaiju Princess' I thought but then I saw something fly by, it looked like a giant version of a dragonfly. It flew right in front of me giving me a fright. 'Are you alright' a familiar voice asked. "Who are you" I asked being careful not to wake up mom and dad. 'I am Uminoko' she replied.

Before I could say anything 'when I made a connection with you I am able to talk using telepathy so my voice won't harm you, please use your thoughts to reply, Kenji and Io are able to do so' she said gently. 'Uminoko I saw something fly by it looked like a giant dragonfly' I said to her. 'Has there been anything else unusual' she asked. 'Yes there was an egg I brought back but it leaked and I threw it into the sewer and now water pipes are breaking and people are disappearing' I explained.

'Can we talk face to face, I will be in my human form' she said. 'Alright' I replied feeling nervous. 'Now there is no need to feel nervous you are not at fault Jun. I am not mad at you but I have a bad feeling it has to do with the weapon test' she said to me.

I am scared of talking to her, in fact she is a Kaiju and I was afraid of her at first but she is a kind Kaiju despite everything.

Third POV

Uminoko was allowed to take a day off of training. "Take a break Uminoko you earned it but if there is a problem call me or come home right away" Godzilla said to his daughter. "Yes dad and dad I need to show you something" she said. She used her psychic powers to show her father what Jun had seen. "I have to say it does not look or sound good" he said. "Dad I think it has to do with the new weapon, I tried to warn them about it, I had a bad feeling something terrible is going to happen" she said to her father.

"Human do the dumbass of thing Uminoko but Uminoko as ignorant as humans are we have a duty as guardians to protect them, even from themselves" he said to his daughter. "I know dad but I tried to warn them something terrible was going to happen and I sensed something wrong when the test was launched" she replied.

Godzilla being a father, even though Uminoko was adopted he listened to her even if she was feeling down about something.

Flashback

At the crack of dawn Uminoko got out to try to get her breath stronger, maybe as strong as her father's. She tried all morning but it was no use all she got was a weak flame. "This can't burn wood" she sighed trying until she collapsed.

"Uminoko" called a voice, the voice belonging to her father. Godzilla woke up to find his child gone, she had snuck out before but this time he was worried. "Not again" I muttered. 'I never knew being a father would be so hard' he thought.

Uminoko could not reply, she was exhausted from trying to get her breath to burn. Then the ground shock, it was the tell-tale sign Godzilla, her adopted father was out looking for her. "There you are" he said picking her up and taking her back to the cave.

Soon she was out back into the nest, Godzilla used some of his old scales to cover her tiny body. "Uminoko I was worried, you could have been hurt" he said in a scary voice. "I was trying to get my breath to burn like yours" she said looking away from him. "Uminoko please look me in the eyes" he said. Uminoko did just that. "Uminoko you are still young and it will take time and no more going out alone, you are to remain by my side" he said. He held her close to his chest.

End of Flashback

Uminoko's POV

I met Jun, Tachibana, Tsujimori and Miyagawa. "I am not even going to say it" I said to Miyagawa, Tachibana and Tsujimori. "What were you going to say" Jun asked. "What I told you I had this bad vibe and I might add when that thing was launched I felt weird as if I was angry about something but dad seemed unaffected" I replied.

"Well Uminoko there is something you should know there was sabotage in the machine that caused the wormhole and that thing could have flew out of" Tsujimori said. "It was a Meganula" Jun said. "A what" I asked getting down to his level, in my human form. He showed us a picture of one and I had a bad feeling about it.

I still had a bad feeling one or more than one of their own was behind this but I had no method of proving this. "We will talk to a specialist and Uminoko are you willing to fight whatever it is" Tachibana asked. "Of course as a guardian or in my case soon to be guardian dad and I have a purpose to protect humanity even if Kaiju like us are feared" I replied.

I soon left but I had a bad feeling I was being followed and when I turned around swimming back home but there was nothing.

The Be Continued.


	28. Hell Breaks Loose part two

Hell Breaks Loose part two

Things are about to get interesting and possibly buggy.

Third POV

Uminoko was still making her way home however she couldn't help but shack off the feeling she was being watched. 'What or who is following me' she thought. The next thing she knew something stung her. "Oww what the hell" she exclaimed and she turned to face what she believed to be the Meganula.

"So you're the one that is responsible for those humans disappearing" she hissed preparing to fight back. "Yes and since none of them have the right supplement for our queen" the Meganula replied back. "What do you mean 'our' and 'queen'" Uminoko replied preparing herself against the insect.

Uminoko's POV

I knew I was going to have to explain to dad why I am going to be late coming home. 'Dad promise not to laugh or give me a hard time but the same bug that Jun saw is keeping me and there is more than one but not now' I said to him. 'I'm coming' he replied but I could tell he was not laughing.

To be blunt I didn't think it was funny too considering that weapon which was thought to be sabotaged brought this insect Kaiju here and I have a bad feeling how bad the queen herself was going to be. I still had a feeling I was being watched. "GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER" I heard a roar. "Dad" I called happy to see him.

"Never thought you would be held up by this thing" dad said as he fired but it moved out of the way. I noticed it was glowing, the same way my fins glow when I am about to use one of my breaths. "Dad" I cried firing back using my lightning bolts to stop that thing in the air. I know dad has a weakness with really high voltage.

Dad then burned the creature. "Dad he said there was more than just him and he mentioned the Queen" I said to him.

Godzilla's POV

When I heard Uminoko call me and I always knew she would never try to take on anything she couldn't handle. "Uminoko why did you use your bolts" I asked. "He was about to use what he took from me, those things can absorb and mutate" she explained. I never considered.

"Well I'll be damned Uminoko we need to get back to Japan and I have something to show you" I said to her. I discovered I was able to have a human form and it was what I had in mind, intimidating and big by human standards.

As soon as we got to a disserted island I transformed. "Dad" she said surprised looking down at me. She followed too. "Wow dad I didn't know you could do that" she said. "I was surprised too and at first I wasn't sure but all I had to do was think of being human just as you do and my Kaiju form" I explained to her.

Uminoko's POV

Dad's human form was alike from mine, only he was a human in his mid-thirties, long spiky, black hair, amber-yellow eyes. His human form wore a white t-shirt, black pants, black combat boots and a black leather coat. His human form was rather big; I would say six foot eight feet tall.

"You're still much taller than me dad" I replied. He smiled down at me and I could tell he was still getting used to it; of course his human form was huge, well built like a bouncer I would see around Japan's night life.

Third POV

A satellite belonging to the JSDF did capture the fight and Uminoko informed Miyagawa, Tsujimori and Tachibana got what they needed thanks to Uminoko informing them. 'There is more than one and I was told about a queen. I don't know how bad she is going to be but these little monsters can absorb any Kaiju's powers and mutate' she warned.

Of course no one knew who the saboteur was, except for Yoshizawa and Motohiko. 'That plasma energy failed to control any of the two' Yoshizawa thought. Motohiko hated the Kaiju from the start despite their willingness to protect them.

Meanwhile the whole city of Tokyo was flooded and everyone had to be evacuated. Tachibana was put in charge of overseeing the lookout for the other Meganula. To make matters worse using the depth chargers and cameras' caused worse attempts.

The Meganula had hatched and flew to seek out two targets. "They are going after Godzilla and Uminoko" Miyagawa said.

This made Yoshizawa and Motohiko realize this problem was going to solve their plan to eliminate the father-daughter Kaiju. A group was sent to follow the swarm and monitor the fight. 'Stay out of this please, we know your weapon caused this problem but this is way too big for your self-defense force to handle' Uminoko said through their minds.

Godzilla's POV

"Uminoko we need to revert back to Kaiju form I can sense more coming" I said and we were back to our Kaiju forms. The swarm the first Meganula we destroyed was not lying to us about being more than one. Those things swarmed us. There were times where I felt I had to protect my little girl but lately she has proven to me she isn't the helpless little toddler I found alone.

Those things covered us. I could feel them taking our powers and so far we had to burn them away. "Dad I think the one's retreating are going to give our powers to the queen and I can tell she is just as big as you are and far more aggressive" Uminoko called as she managed to burn them away from her.

I could see the humans were nearby. "I tried to tell them this problem was caused by that weapon was much too big for them" she said. "You are right as hell kiddo" I replied as more of them fled and I have a bad feeling as did Uminoko that the weapon that had been tested unleashed hell on humanity and as guardian's we had to put an end to this threat.

"We have to get there Uminoko if the queen is in 'Tokyo, Japan' then it is up to us to put it to an end" I said to her. "I knew you would say that dad" she replied.

To be continued.


	29. Hell Breaks Loose Part Three

Hell Breaks Loose Part Three

Megaguirus will appear soon enough and of course at some point Godzilla and Uminoko are going to have their claws full. Of course when it comes to traditional Japanese dress Uminoko knows and her father in human form will need to find kimonos' for themselves and I might have the best one in mind for Godzilla but Uminoko is a colorful type. Take a note that Godzilla's kimono is black and grey with the traditional zori (Japanese sandals).

Hajime's POV

I handed a miniaturized version of a submarine to a JSDF officer to find out what the Meganula were up to and since we all watched the footage of Uminoko and Godzilla fighting them. "Looks like their powers were absorbed and who knew Godzilla could have a human form like Uminoko" one scientist said earlier.

'I wonder if the DT really caused this' I thought. 'Of course it did, Jun told me what he had seen and I tried to warn you something terrible was going to happen. I know you humans did not intend for this to happen. I looked at everything in your minds and I sense something went wrong when you tested it, you have a backstabber among you' Uminoko said in my head.

I will admit it was creepy but that is how those who come into contact with guardian Kaiju or in her case soon to be Kaiju are with humans. "Look at the surface something big" someone cried and the next thing we knew a giant version of the Meganula emerged. The wings caused shockwaves shattering glass and the next thing I knew I was out cold.

Third POV

Uminoko sensed everything going on in the young inventor's mind and showed her father. "That's it those humans may have caused this problem by letting that mutant prehistoric dragonfly in here but Uminoko it is up to the both of us to show that thing the door" Godzilla growled.

"I am with you dad" she replied. "Now Uminoko this is not like fighting me, SpaceGodzilla and Orga. This is one Kaiju that is not welcome in our world and this time we will fight this thing together" Godzilla said to his daughter.

"I understand dad" she replied.

Godzilla's POV

Uminoko was able to show me what a human she had come into contact with was seeing and of course I knew it was one of our old enemies, Megaguirus and if Uminoko thought her workers were bad, then she and I are in for a bitch of a fight.

We swam as fast as we could to stop her. "Uminoko I need you to stay close to me the queen is going to target you because you have far more abilities than I do but youngling I know you are a capable fighter, you are still my child and I am doing this because I love you" I said to her.

Before she could reply I gave her the 'please think about what I said look' to her.

Flashback

After I found Uminoko in a hiding place, a small cave opening I sat out there and waited. 'I can wait kiddo and you are going to face me for running off again' I thought. I never knew being a father would be so hard. Soon she emerged from her hiding spot and I had my hands swoop down and grab her. "We need to have a talk kiddo" I said.

I put her in the nest "Uminoko I don't want you running out and sneaking out of the cave" I said in a stern tone. She said nothing. 'Good scary enough tone' I thought. "Uminoko you are a young version of me and if you do this again then you can stay in here for a week" I added. "Yes daddy I won't do it again" she replied. "Good girl" I replied ruffling her head.

End of Flashback

Uminoko's POV

I knew better than to say anything to dad about staying close to him, after all he has a point, and that queen is more likely to go after me because of the powers I obtained from King Ghidorah, Baragon and Mothra. "I understand dad and at least her minions gave us a clue as to what she can do if she touches and stings one and both of us" I replied.

"I study the enemy to learn how to stop them in their tracks or in this case the air dad" I said. "I know, when I was possessed Uminoko you used my size, bulk and lack of speed to help you and you have gotten better at protecting yourself my youngling" he replied.

Not even three miles into Japan and I can already sense her, she is not happy.

Megaguirus' POV

I could sense two sets of prey. 'What's this the big lizard has a child well I can hurt him by killing his baby' I thought. "My queen" the last of my subjects said. "Yes what is it" I hissed angry that my chains of thought on how many I should make to suffer for locking me away so long ago, of course the souls of the dead humans did most of the work for me; making Godzilla kill them.

"Go on" I growled again. "Godzilla the god of Fire's daughter is not so little, she is an adolescent and she is just as powerful as he is" he said meekly. "Is that all you came to tell me well you have served your purpose" I growled and ate him just as I ate my other insubordinate subjects.

"What could a brat like her do? I know she along with that lizard she calls a father is strong but he is so large he cannot stop me this time" I said and laughed as I caused more destruction. "I should find those humans who ruined that weapon because they set me and my subjects free" I added.

I soon sensed the powers or should I say the ones who I will take to ensure I rain destruction to all. 'Now then let the games begin' I thought with an evil smirk on my face.

To be continued


	30. Hell Breaks loose part four

Hell Breaks loose part four

MDN and I might be doing a fanfic story together not sure what the plot is but so far that is up to him and his mecha-Kaiju alter ego and up to mine too. Of course I thought the end of Kaiju Alpha's fanfic _Feral Instinct_ was interesting didn't think he/she would take my suggestion.

Third POV

Megaguirus had her compound eyes on Uminoko. "You have various powers of the guardian monster's my pretty and you smell delicious" she hissed flying close to Uminoko. "Get away from her" Godzilla growled. "You're one to talk 'Kaiju King' after all I know you let the lost souls of those small, insignificant and petty creatures take over you and in the process nearly killed the child you claimed to love" Megaguirus taunted.

Godzilla growled angry over the fact the mutant dragonfly was right about everything. "Dad that's not true you taught me numbers can overpower one even if they are a giant guardian" Uminoko said to calm her father down before he lost control and let the anger take him over.

Uminoko's POV

I turned to that bitch. "Shut up you were not there and so far since some human sabotaged that weapon. You have caused enough terror and destruction" I growled at her. "Uminoko" dad said. "Let me have my turn at this dad if I can make her mad I can lure her over and then we can get her close enough" I said to him so she wouldn't hear.

"You my pretty are far more powerful than the 'Kaiju King'" Megaguirus laughed. "Shut up you bitch at least I don't force anyone to do all my work" I replied to her. "WHAT" she screamed. "You heard me 'your highness' I don't force anyone to do anything for me because dad can cause some fireworks with you in the middle" I said.

'Dad trust me on this' I said to him through our bond.

Godzilla's POV

I could see where Uminoko was going, she was making an attempt on having her enemy lose focus and get angry. 'Well smart kid' I thought as she continued to taught Megaguirus about having minions to do her dirty work by taking powers from her enemies and in turn take them to her. "You brat" the insect screamed and then flew towards her stinger ready.

"Uminoko" I cried shoving her out of the way. She stung me and I knew my powers were draining but since Uminoko has more powers than I do I think by having Megaguirus take some of mine. "I wanted her powers not yours" she hissed at me. I could sense the humans watching.

Third POV

Uminoko sent a message to Tachibana 'keep the JSDF out of this, dad and I are dealing with a Kaiju who can absorb our powers on contact and this can include your 'machines' stay away' she called through their bonds.

"Commander Miyagawa, Major Tsujimori Uminoko told me to stay away from that Kaiju, this one can absorb and take powers from whatever she stings" Admiral Tachibana said. "What" all of the officers in the room said at the same time.

'There is something else too, there was sabotage involved with your new weapon and you need to find out what had happened, you may have let this thing out by accident but dad and I are the only ones to show that vicious bitch the door' Uminoko said to them in their heads.

Megaguirus' POV

I meant to absorb and use that brat's powers not that big lizard she calls a father. While imprisoned I watch how some 'humans' told him about her all alone with no mother and father to care for her. "Why do you care god of Fire and Kaiju King about this brat she isn't yours" I laughed.

"What" the brat asked giving me a vicious glare. "You heard me you little brat this giant lizard who the humans call a god of fire isn't your daddy" I taunted. "That isn't true Uminoko I am your father" Godzilla said to his 'brat'.

"Call me a little brat again and you're going to get a bug zapper treatment" she hissed. She was not giving into my taunting about her 'father' when it is the truth, Godzilla heard about her and found her alone.

I took what I can from Godzilla 'next time you're going to be stung and I will take your powers' I thought eyeing the young Kaiju. I swopped down to knock that giant Fire God down. "Uminoko" he cried "I flew behind him and said "if I were you I would worry about yourself" I hissed and I latched onto his spins and used my speed to drag him into a structure.

"You stay away from her" he growled. "No she smells young and sweet, her powers are just what I need" I hissed. "Get away from him" cried the bratty princess of all Kaiju. "You will get a taste of my pain you little princess" I laughed and I flew towards her.

Uminoko's POV

I knew she would do that and I used my longest spine to stop her when she got too close to me I ducked downward to break off one of her legs. "You brat" she hissed. " I made no reply as dad stood back up to get some building debris off of him.

I could see him grinning in approval. "So your daddy wants to play too" she hissed. "Dad" I cried as she flew towards him and the next thing I knew he was knocked down again. 'Dad was right his bulk has been a major hinder for him' I thought. 'Uminoko let me do this and when I give the signal you know what to do' he said through our bond.

However something was bugging me what did Megaguirus mean by dad being told about me?

Godzilla's POV

I had to ensure Uminoko didn't have her powers taken from Megaguirus. 'Dad she has your powers and weakness too' she said through our bond although I could tell something that Megaguirus had said to her was troubling her.

I am going to have to tell her and I hope the holly men who helped her help me will be there.

Ryo's POV

All us humans could do was watch and let Godzilla and Uminoko fight this Kaiju. "Ryo what's wrong" Yuri asked me. "After the fight I am going to have to have Godzilla help me tell Uminoko about her past" I said.

"But she told me Godzilla found her" she replied. "It is more complicated than that, she need to know me and my brothers had a part in that" I added. "When the fight is over I will have to tell her" I added again.

Third POV

Godzilla was holding his ground, he knew if Megaguirus took Uminoko's powers then it would bad news for the two of them. 'I won't let you touch my daughter' he thought. "What's wrong Godzilla can't let your little princess get hurt" she taunted. "Dad" she called to him. "Uminoko" he warned. "Sorry dad but I am not going to stand by and let you deal with this I am going to give her what she wants" she replied.

Uminoko used her lightning to hit Megaguirus to get her away from Godzilla. "So you decided to play little brat" Megaguirus laughed to throw Uminoko off. "Dad let me do this I'm not the little one you found, I consider you my dad no matter what and I know there is more to this you are not telling me but I don't give a damn about it" she said.

Godzilla knew he was not honest with his daughter and he realized he had been too protective of her and he knew she was right. 'Uminoko since the whole possession ordeal I knew I could have killed you and it is not something I would have lived with' he thought.

Uminoko's POV

I fought with her. 'I am not going to let you win' I thought. "I know you were brought here because of a malfunction in the human's new weapon" I said to her as she tried to take some of my powers only for me to use my breath to keep her at bay.

"Why fight to save them, they hate Kaiju's like us and your father" she asked. "I fight for them because I am a soon to be guardian, the deceased guardians gave me their powers to help him and because they said they were entrusting them to me" I replied.

"Well then I might as well take them from you" she screamed and lunged at me. Dad got in the way. "Dad" I said surprised. "You are not taking anything from her you bitch" he growled and he pulled her stinger out of his abdomen and shoved in into the ground.

"Stand back kiddo" he said. Ne jumped several hundred feet in the air. I could see the look at that so-called queen's eyes. I was surprised too because I was not expecting him to do that. Megaguirus was smashed under his weight.

"You" she growled. She got up again. "Time to finish this" she growled. She flew toward me ready to kill me but I caught the stinger in my mouth and I crushed it. "No more power for you, you power hungry bitch" I growled. "You little brat" she screamed at me.

"NOW" Dad shouted. The two of us unleashed a barrage a series of atomic rays, in my case a combination of atomic ray of blue and red, with lightning. The queen of the Meganula was now a burning corpse and by now I knew we had a pair of humans to confront.

Third POV

Godzilla and Uminoko changed into their human forms to meet the humans watching the fight on the roof, unfortunately for Yoshizawa and Motohiko Uminoko read their minds and found out everything. When the two approached Godzilla looked ready to kill them.

"Dad don't" Uminoko said trying to hold him down. Godzilla pointed at the two humans, "are they the ones who tried to take your blood" he asked. "Yes" she replied "not only that I looked into their minds and there was an extra ingredient in the Dimension Tide, plasma energy. This energy would make any Kaiju go nuts if the correct amount is added but it didn't work did it" she pressed.

Yoshizawa and Motohiko finally said "we did it to frame you and your dad. You Kaiju don't deserve to walk among us and we needed you blood to get rid of you" Yoshizawa confessed.

Everyone was stunned, the radio was on so the whole defense force including Hajime was stunned.

Uminoko's POV

I walked up to the two of them and hissed "so you wanted to frame us well I think you better take this up with him" I growled shoving them towards dad. Dad looked very mad, "Kenji, Io and Jun even I would not want to be at the receiving end and since those two let that thing out and all of her subjects" I said to them.

"YOU CAUSED THIS PROBLEM BY TRYING TO FRAME ME AND UMINOKO. YOU HAVE SOME NERVE AFTER ALL WE GUARDIANS HAD DONE FOR YOU AND YOUR ANSECTORS" dad bellowed. "Dad out them down and let their own kind deal with them" I said.

"Uminoko I know what Megaguirus said and I think it is time" Ryo said as the two humans responsible for releasing Megaguirus were taken away. His hand was on my forehead and dad's.

Flashback

Third POV

Godzilla was swimming when a voice entered his head. 'Godzilla guardian Kaiju, God of Fire she needs you' said the voice. 'Who' he thought, 'look on the third island and you will find her' the voice said again.

End of Flashback

"You were the one who told him" she asked. "Yes and he listened" Ryo replied.


	31. Uminoko's True Past

Uminoko's True Past

Uminoko has far more complicated origins; sure she is one of Godzilla's own kind and all but her story is far more complicated.

Third POV

Now that the two humans responsible for Dimension Tide releasing Megaguirus were taken to prison for high treason and tried to frame Uminoko and her father.

Uminoko's POV

"Well that takes care of those two" I said watching them led away in handcuffs. "Wonder why they did that" Io asked. "The answer to that is simple, they hate Kaiju" I replied to her. Dad put his hand on my shoulder. "Well they are not going to get away young one after all you did not let the Kaiju we destroyed get the better of you" he said.

"Dad what did she mean by all of that" asked. "Uminoko, Ryo, his brothers and I need to talk about everything, I had not been too truthful with you" he said. "Dad what are you" I was about to ask. "Godzilla, Uminoko all five of us need a moment alone" Ryo said.

"Come Uminoko" dad said.

Third POV

Ryo and his brothers were glad Godzilla had a human form like his daughter of course thanks to Megaguirus all six of them needed to tell Uminoko the truth; Godzilla did not find Uminoko by chance.

'I hope she doesn't hate me' Godzilla thought feeling concerned. 'Godzilla you could only keep her out for so long and we needed to tell her, we all knew this day would come' Ryo assured the God of Fire.

Godzilla's POV

The two of us were taken to an empty room to talk. 'I hope she understands why I have not been truthful to her, after all I never knew her birth parents and there is still the mystery of where she came from.

"Uminoko I know what you said but we need to tell you about you because you were still a toddler, up to my ankle when I first found you" I said sitting down next to her. I feel weird without my tail, of course if Uminoko can manage in human form then so can I.

"Do you know why we asked you and your father here Uminoko" Shingo asked. "No" she replied. "We needed you to learn about your past and how your father really found out about you" he added. "Uminoko I know this is going to be so much to take in but youngling it is time we all told you everything" I said to her.

I love her as my own, I know she never meet her real mother and father. "Godzilla can you" Ryo asked. I let him touch my forehead and touched Uminoko after all she needed to know how I found out about her.

Third POV

Godzilla's Memories

The god of fire was on a swim making sure to avoid humans. 'Humans are not to be trusted' he thought. Then 'Godzilla she needs you' a voice in his head said. 'Who are you' he asked. 'I am a holly man as my human kind calls me' the voice replied.

'What do you want' Godzilla asked. He was not happy to hear a voice of a human in his head. 'Please do not be angry God of Fire there is a child like you out there alone and needs you. She is one of your own kind' the voice.

'Please go to the third Island it is a small detour from your home please she needs you' he said.

Ryo's POV

"Ryo the guardian's all have children but the God of Fire, Godzilla" Takashi said. "I know and there is one out there, she needs him" I replied. "You mean" Shingo asked. Hirotoshi and Katsuo entered the room. "I found a kin for Godzilla, the God of Fire. From my visions I found a child all alone and she is like him" I said.

"So he will have one to succeed him when the time comes" Hirotoshi said. "That's right, she has been alone for three years; no mother, no father but with Godzilla that is all going to change since the humans killed the God of Fire, he emerged to punish them for their destruction" I said.

They all had seen the child, a little female who needs a parent to care and protect her after all other Kaiju will see her as a target and she is needed to take over as Goddess of Fire when the time comes.

Godzilla's POV

I followed the voice's advice if though it was a human 'holly man'. 'Well I might as well' I thought swimming to the island described and sure enough I felt something was there or another one of my own. 'Well the voice was right' I thought getting closer to the island.

There she was as the human said. 'Well never thought I would see another one only a female and tiny' I thought walking to the island closer as to not scare her.

Uminoko's POV

'He is coming for you do not fear him' a voice said in my head as I continued to watch. During the day I would go to the shore thinking one of my own would find me. My skin is charcoal grey and my eyes are amber-yellow. 'Who are you' I asked the voice in my head. 'You will meet me someday little one but until then do not run from him he is looking for you' the voice said again.

The water rose and a huge figure appeared. 'Who' I thought about to hide in the cave I live in. 'Do not run away from him he is looking for you' the voice said. "Well there you are" the giant said. I could tell it was a male and he is like me, only huge and powerful.

We looked at each other "your eyes are like mine" I said breaking the silence.

End of Memories

Uminoko's POV

"Uminoko it was time we told you how your father found out about you" Ryo said. "I'm not upset I understand and I still consider him my father" I replied hugging him. Dad's human arms wrapped around me, sure I am still smaller in human form.

"Thank you Ryo, for telling me everything" I said hugging him too being mindful my Kaiju strength.


	32. Questioning Origins

Questioning Origins

Uminoko's POV

After speaking with dad along with Ryo and his brothers I began to question who I really was and where I really came from. "Uminoko I know this was a sudden blow to you" dad said looking down at me. "I don't even know myself anymore dad. Who were my real parents and where did I really come from" I asked. "I wish I knew Uminoko and from what Ryo and his brothers explained to me and you even they don't know" dad replied.

"Do you feel I lied to you your whole life Uminoko" dad asked me. "Dad" I said. "Uminoko I thought I was not a good father to you" he added. "Dad I understand why you didn't tell me and when I first met Ryo I thought I recognized that voice" I replied to him. "You were not a terrible father dad, you cared for me when I was alone on that island, I never thought I would be next to be the guardian of fire" I replied to him.

Dad smiled down at me. "Uminoko I never thought I would have a child like you, I was extremely protective of you when you were first found, you were so tiny" he said. In human form he still towers over me and I can still hear his heartbeat and I could tell he was nervous about my reactions being told about my past and how he found out about me.

Godzilla's POV

I was worried about how Uminoko was found, Ryo told me about her, the fact I didn't have a successor to take my place as guardian of fire, my father died at the hands of humans. Of course being a guardian Kaiju I knew I needed a child.

'Uminoko thank you for not rejecting me, I don't know about your true origins and I wish we all had the answers to your own past youngling' I thought watching my daughter. I am pleased I am able to transform into human form and as far as I am concerned I am still taller than other humans, Uminoko included.

Third POV

Uminoko looked Yuri and Yuki in the eyes. "What did they tell you" Yuri asked. "Ryo was the one who told dad about me but my true origins remain unknown, even I don't know" she replied. "Before you ask no I did not lash out I understood why dad didn't say anything to me sooner, even dad doesn't know" she added.

"Uminoko did Ryo and his brothers tell you about your past" Yuki asked. "It is not that simple to explain from what I was shown Godzilla was told about me alone on that Island and maybe my past will never be unearthed after all I understand why dad adopted me, it was my own destiny to take his place as guardian of fire when the time comes" she explained.

"Are you upset they don't have the answers to your past" Yuri asked as her mate as Uminoko called him emerged. "I understand I may not get what I seek but in time I will find out who my parents were but as far as I am concerned Godzilla is my father; he raised me the moment he found me and if Ryo and his brothers didn't tell us about each other I may not have had a chance at life" she replied.

She smiled down at Kenji. "I know dad put me through intense training as a toddler but this is how I am able to survive and if he hadn't I may not have had a chance as with the guardians. However the fairy priests of Mothra informed me the Guardian of Earth, Water and Sky will be reborn in other words their heirs will be born" Uminoko informed them.

When Uminoko mentioned this the room went silent. "Are you serious" Teruaki asked. Uminoko nodded a yes. "When they die they have to have one to succeed them as guardian and I do not know where they live however Japan needs their protectors and I know this" she replied. "You and your father saved our lives from the Kaiju some of our own unleashed" Yuri said with shame in her voice.

"Yuri you are only human and even Kaiju make mistakes, I made some trying to get out of training, if dad hadn't caught me and dragged me back I don't think I would have learned survival methods" Uminoko replied.

"Thank you for understanding Uminoko" Yuri's father said. "I know you have someone you love to protect, I love dad and he cares about me, even if I don't know who I really am but I don't care about that. I love my adopted father, he raised me to who I am today" Uminoko replied and left to join her father.

Uminoko's POV

I joined dad at the beach. "Let's go home Uminoko" he said. I nodded as yes. Once we got further from the beach we got into deep enough water to change into our Kaiju forms.


	33. Looking Back

Looking Back

I have yet to think about the root of Uminoko's origins after all I never thought about that while in the process of creating her. Her parents were Godzilla's kind and what I am trying to say is even I have a hard time of figuring out where Uminoko really came from.

Uminoko's POV

I would like to know who my biological parents were I never knew them since I was only an egg when they met an unknown fate. 'I am not bitching because the Kaiju who adopted me cared enough to teach me how to fight to protect myself and those close to me' I thought after all I was alone for nearly four years until Ryo and his brothers told me about Godzilla and without the five holy men I would have died alone' I thought.

"Uminoko I know you would like to know about your birth parents but Uminoko I don't know where you really came from" dad said. "Dad I don't know where I came from but I don't care about that now, you are my father as far as I am concerned" I replied to him. "I know Uminoko but if it were not for Ryo and his brothers informing me about you I don't know where I would be" he replied.

Soon we were home. "Thanks for telling me dad" I said to him. "I wish I knew where you really came from Uminoko and I know we may never knew about your past Uminoko" he said. I was not bitching of course; I have a father who trained me to train me how to fight and cared about me when he first found me alone on that Island.

Godzilla's POV

I never expected her to say that, she loves me as her father and I know it was long ago when I found her and adopted her as my own. "Dad I still look back on the day Ryo told me about you because if it was not for the holly men telling them about me I don't know where I would be" Uminoko said. I could only smile down at her.

She has grown a little bit, sure she is only up to my chest now. "You were only up to my ankle when I first found you and now you are almost an adult Kaiju Uminoko" I said to her. "I was afraid of you at first dad but the voice of Ryo told me you were coming for me" she replied. "Uminoko I loved you from the start because I knew at some point I would need a successor when I step down from guardianship youngling" I said to her. "Ryo told me when I had to fight to save you when the human souls of World War two took over you and I had to fight to protect you" she said.

I still think about how and why the souls took over me and I was in shock knowing I couldn't fight them however I had managed to keep them from harming Uminoko. If they had injured her or worse I don't think I would have ever forgiven myself.

"I knew you had to do what you had to do Uminoko. I managed to hold them back because I knew the guardians and your grandfather would help" I said to her. "Dad I know the Guardians of Earth, Sky and Water will have successors soon and I know I was entrusted these powers with me" she replied.

"Uminoko Mothra, King Ghidorah, Baragon and your grandfather gave you those powers because they knew you had the potential to surpass even me youngling but you still have a long way to go" I said to her. "I understand dad" she replied to me.

I knew she would reply that way because I do not want her to get full of herself because she is a soon to be guardian and she still has so much to learn. "Dad I know I still have a long way to go as a guardian Kaiju because I know that is what the training sessions because you want me to defend myself" she said. I could only smile down at her. "By the way dad I like your human form" she added. "All Guardians are able to do this Uminoko, we do this because we guard humans and we watch them to protect them. I know humans fear us Kaiju because we are different" I explained to her.

As far as I am concerned she is the first guardian to even get humans to understand us. "Dad do you think I will get the answers I need; I just feel I need to know where I came from and who brought me into the world" she said.

Third POV

Uminoko did feel she needed to know who her real parents were because she just wanted to know who she was when she entered the world and she was found alone on an island.


	34. When Uminoko Met Zilla Jr

When Uminoko Met Zilla Jr

This is it guys Zilla Jr and Uminoko are going to meet. I had to figure out how this would work because I had to consult with my muse and Uminoko herself on how this would work, keep in mind my plots are given by reviews except for the ones who I asked to leave. Open to ideas, if I see another bad review then you will be asked to proceed to the main menu and save the drama for the llama.

Third POV

Uminoko left the island for a swim around the islands with permission of her father since she had been through enough training, not to mention having been told about her past. 'Who would have thought the same holly men who aided me with saving my father would have helped him find out about me' she thought.

There was another issue one her mind, the young Zilla she had in her dream and the dispute her father, Godzilla didn't tell her about. 'Why would I have those dreams' she thought as she continued to swim all over the area in question. There was one Island that she didn't know had an underground cave.

Unbeknownst to her another Kaiju was out and about, it was Zilla's son, Zilla Jr.

Zilla Jr's POV

I decided to go for a swim around the island. 'Why am I having these dreams about a young female Kaiju' I thought. To make matters interesting on my part this Kaiju is Godzilla's daughter, Uminoko. 'When will we met at last and if the two of us can end the dispute of who is the true King of Kaiju' I thought.

However I sensed something or someone swimming above. 'Better check it out' I thought as I swam up to the surface. 'Could it be' I thought getting closer to the figure.

Uminoko's POV

I continued my swim and I could sense something or someone. 'Who or what is coming' I thought as I made my way to the nearest island. As soon as I got to the island I surfaced and decided to wait and see who let alone what has been following me. Soon the mysterious figure emerged. 'It's him' I thought as he emerged. It was the Kaiju from my dreams, Zilla Jr. "Your Zilla Jr right" I asked the Kaiju. "I am and I know from my dreams you are Uminoko" he replied.

I felt attracted to him and I could sense it from him. "You are the girl I dream of" he said walking up to me. He is almost as big as dad. "I know our dad's would never approve Uminoko and I don't care at all" he said.

"Does he know too" I asked him. "No, does yours" he replied. "I never told him about the dreams we had of each other" I replied to him.

Third POV

The two young Kaiju continued to walk the vacant island unaware the JSDF were watching them. Uminoko knew they were watching "just ignore them Zilla Jr" she said as the two walked to a huge lagoon where they could have their alone time.

'I just hope dad doesn't find out' both Uminoko and Zilla Jr thought as the same time. They knew now their father's had a lifelong feud over who was the true King of the Kaiju. "I know your father is the true King of Kaiju and I don't want the title of 'Prince' Uminoko I know you are the Princess of Kaiju" Zilla said as the couple were relaxing in the lagoon, unaware two more sets of eyes were watching.

Godzilla and Zilla decided to follow their kids but were shocked to find out that father than fight each other they just started to hang out with each other. 'What are they doing' both thought at the same time as they followed them to the lagoon.

Uminoko's POV

I liked being with Zilla Jr and then all of a sudden dad and Zilla Senior appeared on opposite sides of each other. "Uminoko get away from him" dad said. "Zilla Jr my side now" the older Zilla growled at dad. "No" we both said at the same time.

Like hell I was not planning on leaving Zilla Jr, I don't give a damn about the feud I love him and he feels the same away about me. "No way dad, I don't give a fucking damn about what you say. We had dreams about each other" Zilla Jr said.

Both of our fathers' were stunned. "It's true dad" I said to back up Zilla Jr. "Dad we dreamed of each other and besides Zilla Jr doesn't want the title of 'Kaiju King'" I said. "It's true dad I am not a prince and I love Uminoko the Kaiju Princess" Zilla Jr said.

Our fathers were staring at each other and the two of us didn't know what to think let alone how to respond to our fathers' silence. All we wanted was to be left alone and I just found the Kaiju I would love to spend the rest of my life with. This whole thing of eyes locking on each other and being totally unsure of what to do to ensure the two grown Kaiju were going to do.


	35. Tensions

Tensions

Third POV

Both Uminoko and Zilla Jr. were unsure what their fathers were going to do after all both of their eyes were locked onto each other and the tension was starting to male both of them want to get in between them to ensure a fight didn't break out just because two different Kaiju love each other.

'Dad what are you planning' both of the young Kaiju thought at the same time. Of course what they both thought was how their alone time was cut short because their fathers found out where they were and of course Uminoko had observed in a human's perspective she noticed just how fathers were when their youngling fall for each other.

She and Zilla Jr looked at each other, unsure of who was going to make the first move. So far the young Kaiju didn't know what to do, whether to let them fight or get between them. After a moment "when is your son going to know my daughter is the princess and he is not the Prince of Kaiju. You flee rather than fight" Godzilla said after several tense moments of silence. "I never said I was a prince and I know Uminoko is the princess of Kaiju" Zilla Jr said, ignoring a dark look his father was giving him.

Zilla walked over to Uminoko, Godzilla was about to move in to protect her but Zilla Jr moved first standing in front of his young love.

Zilla Jr's POV

I was not going to let dad harm Uminoko. "I am not going to let you harm her" I hissed standing up to my father. "Jr" he said in a warning tone. "Dad I do not want the title of Prince of the Kaiju. I would rather be a regular Kaiju; Uminoko is the love I dreamed of. I love her" I said to him.

This made my dad and her dad get a stunned look on their faces. Even Uminoko was shocked. "He's right dad we had dreams of each other and this is a part of Mothra within me, she told me everything. I know the holly men never got into greater detail of my future but I know what my past is. You taught me to find threats out and Zilla Jr is not a threat to me, he is the Kaiju for me" she said getting in between me and her dad.

Uminoko's POV

I should have seen this coming, in fact both of us should have seen this coming knowing how bad the feud had been and none of us could take the tension anymore. "Uminoko" dad said. "Dad I like him and he isn't denying he isn't a prince and I have heard about him protecting humans too" I said. "She's right I would like to be considered a protector of humans and I am able to have a human form too" Zilla Jr said.

I could see the look of shock on our fathers' faces. I would be shocked too if I had heard about these facts too but of course we were unsure if our dads were going to have a fight break out. So far both of them were just shocked to learn about the dreams we have had of each other.

"You have a human form too" I asked Zilla Jr. "I can show you" he said and he changed into his human form. He was a sixteen year old boy, light brown hair, yellow eyes, wearing an army color t-shirt, black jeans, dark boots and he was 5'11". I changed into mine too.

"Uminoko you look so beautiful like that" he said. Of course we were in time to see our fathers change too. Zilla Sr looked like Jr only he was four inches taller than him. "Dad we love each other we don't want you to fight about it" we both said. "Uminoko I knew this day was coming, you would find love but this was not what I had in mind but I just want you to have a happy life and I am willing to accept the terms" dad said.

"Dad" Zilla Jr said.

Third POV

Zilla Sr was shocked to learn his son was in love with Uminoko, daughter of Godzilla of course he realized his own son was going to find a Kaiju to love but she was not what he had in mind. "Fine I accept" he said after hesitation.

The young couple looked relieved to see their parents were not going to fight each other but the tension almost killed them because they didn't know how both parents were even going to reach and respond.


	36. Counting Stars

Counting Stars

Sorry for the delay everyone had to work and finish off that OHSA HAZWOPER online class. Of course I am going to need some suggestion such as other Kaiju and antagonists that should play, just sent them over through PM or review.

Third POV

Godzilla and Zilla Sr decided to leave their young alone because they fell in love with each other and right now they did come to the lagoon for alone time. As soon as they were gone Zilla Jr and Uminoko looked each other in their amber yellow eyes.

"Now where were we" Zilla Jr asked. "About to have some alone time with no dads' to meddle in our affairs" Uminoko replied back.

"You know since they know where we are how about we go to the mainland in human form, besides humans have things for mates to do without their parents messing with us over it" Uminoko suggested.

Zilla Jr's POV

When Uminoko suggested human form and mainland I was not expecting that but since our dad's know we didn't want them watching our every move so I had to agree. "Well let's go then and since I know that you know some humans maybe they won't bother us" I replied.

"Yeah the ones that tried to instigate dad and I to go on a rampage because of the plasma energy have been tried and locked away, for good so that takes care of those two" she replied. I could only smile, I know she is quite a fighter and if a Kaiju tried to harm my love I will fight with her to prove to Godzilla, the Kaiju King I am worthy of her hand and heart.

Soon we both reverted to Kaiju form to swim to the human island, of course I know from what I had heard about Uminoko's relations with humans she is a guardian Kaiju, I know dad and I are just giant versions of reptiles but still in time maybe I might prove to be a guardian because I would rather fight than flee.

Third POV

As soon as the couple were close to the mainland they reverted to human form in order to not cause destruction in their huge Kaiju forms, unless a threat was nearby then that would be different.

'Wonder what we can do for a little fun and at least our dad's didn't make any effort to follow us' Zilla Jr thought as he and Uminoko were on the beach in human form. By now Uminoko learned to ignore humans' nervous glances towards her but to see her with a young man with the same eye color they all knew he was another Kaiju, a Kaiju she loves.

Uminoko's POV

"Just ignore them Zilla they know who and what we are" I said to him as he glanced at a nervous man looking right at us. I know not all humans are too keen on Kaiju in human form in their midst but at least they know we won't hurt them.

"Are they always this nervous" he asked. "Well if you think about it humans get nervous around the strangest beings" I replied. "Of course some of my friends are human and they know dad and I will defend them" I added. "I would like to prove myself to them too and I just hope no other Kaiju or event caused our fun to go up in smoke" Zilla Jr replied glancing at some human young.

A boy walked up to us. "Who is he" he asked me. "I am Zilla Jr" Zilla Jr answered. Soon we were off the beach and into the city and we just ignored the stares at us.

Third POV

The personal of the JSDF were surprised to learn that the young guardian Kaiju found love and the suitor was not what any of them expected at all. "I thought those species of Kaiju were at each other's necks". Ryo and his brothers knew this was going to happen sooner or later.

'Hard to think this youngling would turn out into a fine guardian and find her future mate' he thought.


	37. Trouble Brewing

Trouble Brewing

Third POV

A cyborg Kaiju was in space 'so SpaceGodzilla failed well I am not surprised at all' the Kaiju thought. 'I told him Godzilla has a child and he would kill however dares harm her so I guess I will have to take matters into my own hands' he thought.

"Hedorah come we need to teach a 'King' a lesson" he said to his partner. "Right away Gigan" Hedorah replied in a sexy voice. 'Uminoko will be mine' he thought as the two of them began to fly to Earth to avenge the failure of SpaceGodzilla only he was going to make Uminoko his bride.

Hedorah knew of Gigan's plans and was jealous of the Kaiju Princess because she thought she was going to be Gigan's bride. Little did the space Kaiju know, Uminoko already has found someone to make her his female, Zilla Jr.

Earth

Uminoko's POV

I had a bad feeling in my spin but couldn't pin point what. "What's wrong love" Zilla Jr asked. "I just had a bad feeling something or someone is coming Zilla" I replied to him. We were in human form but even as humans we can still sense things normal human beings could not detect right away.

"I felt it too Uminoko but then again we were taught to trust instincts as Kaiju and whatever it is you and I both know our dad's would come" he said. "You're right" I replied and we continued to have our alone time and ignore the looks people were giving us.

They knew we were Kaiju because of our eye color but we didn't care, after all dad and I fought on a few occasions to protect them and the JSDF lets us come here as long as we are not in Kaiju form unless there is an enemy Kaiju in the area.

Third POV

The young Kaiju were unaware of trouble brewing in space. 'You will be mine Uminoko' Gigan thought. He had heard about her, 'charcoal grey skin, small spins, so much powers and beautiful' he added in thought.

Gigan's POV

I had to have her 'she is mine' I thought as I had heard from the space vine about Uminoko and she is the princess of all Kaiju. 'This female Kaiju is perfect for me and no other Kaiju' I thought. "Why do you want her" Hedorah asked me as we flew to Earth to get to my Kaiju bride.

"For one she has flawless skin, her eyes are perfect and a powerful Kaiju. She will soon be powerful enough to surpass her father, the Kaiju 'King'" I replied to her. "Why not me" she asked. "You are mutated space sludge and not right for me so I need you to trap her and take her" I replied.

'Hedorah you are not right for me, maybe another Kaiju. Besides I need her to trap Uminoko and threaten to make her mine if she won't comply' I thought. 'You are going to say yes to me, I will give you what your heart desires Uminoko' I thought.

Zilla Jr's POV

I felt the same thing Uminoko felt and I know other male Kaiju will make her there but I won her heart. "Uminoko why did we have that dream" I asked as we walk back to the beach to go to another island where we can be in Kaiju form without the humans going crazy.

"I wish I knew, maybe our ancestors wanted to feud to end forever" she replied. Coming from a soon to be goddess of fire. 'She is a powerful Kaiju and I know I am more powerful than my dad since he is not too interested in fighting but I am willing to fight with Uminoko should push comes to shove.

When we were in the water, once it was deep enough we changed back into a Kaiju forms and since those islands are not occupied we decided to continue our date there.

Third POV

The couple were enjoying themselves immensely but Uminoko was well aware other male Kaiju were out there and will seek out her affections but so far the only male Kaiju she loved happened to be interested in Zilla Jr, no one else.

"I love you" Zilla Jr said. "I love you too" she replied and the two shared a kiss.


	38. Threat from Space

Threat from Space

Gigan's POV

The Kaiju Princess will be mine I can offer her so much a place in the sky and everything her heart desires. I could sense Hedorah being upset over me picking Uminoko, the Princess of the Kaiju. 'She's perfect for me' I thought as Hedorah and I descended to Earth.

"You are mine now Uminoko" I said as Hedorah and I shifted into human form. My human form was a man in his twenties, green shirt, sliver sleeves, red sunglasses covering my red eyes, dark green hair and grey shoes. Hedorah was a beautiful woman with purple hair, yellow eyes and wearing purple attire.

Hedorah's POV

'I know my mission is to satisfy my master, Gigan and that mission is to take Uminoko. We know what her human form looks like and if he is happy then I should be' I thought. I am not, Uminoko is not a beautiful as I am and besides I think she already has someone she loves and does not seem too interested in Gigan.

Third POV

It had only been three weeks since Zilla Jr and Uminoko met for the first time and they were enjoying themselves. Ryo and his brothers told the JSDF that Uminoko was going to find love, "she can guard our world when her time comes but she cannot guard her heart" Ryo said.

The guardian's of Earth, Water and Sky were coming back to life after what happened when Japan first met the Kaiju Princess for the first time. "Ryo is Uminoko going to marry him" Kenji asked as the JSDF watched the Kaiju in their Kaiju forms change into their human forms. "Young one they had only met but in time they will and if they want a human wedding let them after all the Kaiju Princess saved our world and so has her father" Ryo replied.

Many were unsure, Uminoko is a Kaiju and she is a protector and will be the Goddess of Fire when her time comes; Godzilla will step down to let his daughter take over.

Uminoko's POV

Zilla Jr and I could not escape the feeling that we were being followed and soon enough two strange humans appeared. "Uminoko" called the man with green hair. "Who are you and what do you want with her" Zilla Jr growled stepping in front of us.

"Oh I do not want you Zilla Jr just her" he said pointing at me. "You're Kaiju aren't you" I said getting ready to protect myself. "Oh do not get defensive with me Uminoko I only want you" he said. "Who are you" I growled. "I am Gigan, Prince of the Space Kaiju and you are to be my bride Uminoko" Gigan said as the second Kaiju blinded me with something. I could hear Zilla Jr trying to fight them.

"She belongs to Gigan" the second who I learned was a female. "Good work Hedorah you got them where I want them" Gigan said. I felt myself getting taken away. I sent what was going on to dad because he can sense everything.

Third POV

When Godzilla and Zilla Sr got the messages from their young "what a so-called Princes is taking my son's love away from him" Zilla Sr growled. Godzilla looked right at him "now I know we don't get along too well but we need to help our young and from what Uminoko sent me it is going to take all four of us to take them down" he added.

Godzilla then replied "agreed". He was angry his daughter was being taken away from him, after all it took him a while to get over the fact he was possessed and nearly killed her but he hoped she was alright.

Uminoko's POV

I found my blindfold being removed. "Good your eyes are not damaged and so is your 'love's'" Gigan said as he took me out of a prison he made for me. I could see Zilla Jr out cold. "What did you do to him you son of a bitch" I growled. "Oh nothing Hedorah just made sure he couldn't move" Gigan said.

"What do you want" I hissed at him. "Just you be my bride Uminoko and I will give you your heart's desire" he said getting down on one knee to show me a box.

Gigan's POV

I took my bride out of her cell while her so-called love remained out cold, just as I planned. I opened the box with a wedding ring made from gold and comet shards. "Be my bride and I will let him go" I said to her. "Yes you belong to him now" Hedorah said getting me a green dress, I knew it was a wedding kimono.

"I do not love you Gigan and Zilla Jr is my love I just met you and I hate you. I know you are nothing but a threat to humans I am a soon to be guardian of Fire" I growled angry that I was taken to be a space Kaiju bride, well over my broken, mangled, bleeding, mutilated dead body.

"You are mine Uminoko what can Zilla Jr give you. Your kind and his kind are enemies, I can give you what you want now tell me" Gigan growled. "I want you to leave and I will never be your bride" I growled.

I was ready to fight only to be stunned again. 'I hope dad and Zilla Sr are on the way' I thought.


	39. A Not-Bride to Be

A Not-Bride to Be

Uminoko's POV

I hate Gigan "what does is he thinking I don't love him and I am not attracted to him" I said angrily as I paced the room he locked me into. 'Zilla Jr I promise I will get us out of this I just hope our dad's are on the way soon' I thought to myself.

'I am not going to be his bride I am meant to be Zilla Jr's bride not his' I thought. The door opened to reveal his sidekick. "What the hell do you want" I hissed at her. "I am here to give you your dress and ring" she said.

I smacked them out of her hands "I am not in love with him and I do not wish to marry him" I growled. "You belong to him" she hissed. "I belong to no one lady now get out of my way" I hissed, grabbed the keys from her shoved he onto the bed, ran out the door and locked it. "Now to get my real love out" I said to myself.

Zilla Jr's POV

That Kaiju think he can steal my love away from me she doesn't love him. All I could do was pace around my cell and hope our dads were on the way or/ and Uminoko somehow managed to escape.

Hedorah's POV

I did not expect the Kaiju Princess to fight back the way she did, in human form. 'She really does not love him and I am not surprised at all' I thought as I struggled to get the door open. 'It's no use she has the keys and Gigan is going to be an angry Prince when he learns his bride has left the room' I thought.

"Oh love I'm here for you" he called from the other side of the door. 'He's going to kill me' I thought. The door opened to reveal Gigan. "Hedorah what the hell are you doing here and where is my bride" he growled angry at me for something the 'bride' did.

"My lord she got away and she has the keys" I explained hoping he wouldn't kill me for her action. "Well then bring her back I want my bride" he growled angrily "and don't come back until you do" he hissed. I ran to where she was going to be, his makeshift dungeon.

Uminoko's POV

I sent a message to dad telling him what had happened "what" he said back through our bond. "Dad Gigan wants me for his bride and I don't love him he's a threat to humans and I do not love him Zilla Jr is who I love" I said to him.

Godzilla's POV

I turned to Zilla Sr. "So" he asked. "Uminoko and Zilla Jr were taken by two space Kaiju and the Kaiju by the name of Gigan is trying to make Uminoko his bride and has Zilla Jr locked up" I explained. "I see well I believe we need to get them I know they are young and in love and everything" he replied.

Zilla Sr's POV

I was shocked to learn my son and his love were taken by two space Kaiju. "I say we follow with their bonds, I have a powerful bond with my son just as you have a bond with Uminoko" I said. We knew we had to do what we had to do; we had to help our young.

"You led the way Godzilla besides these two are our young and they will need our help" I said. "Agreed"  
he replied. I never thought in all my years my son and his daughter would fall in love and he told me that she is the Princess and he is her prince.

"You have quite a lovely daughter also very powerful" I said. "You got that right and she picked the right one" he replied.

Third POV

Uminoko found the dungeon and she freed her love. "Uminoko" he said "Zilla Jr" she replied and hugged each other. "I never want to marry him you are my prince" she said to him taking the dress and threw it to the ground. Hedorah entered with Gigan tow.

Gigan's POV

"You're mine Uminoko" I growled. "I am not yours I love Zilla Jr and here's what I think of your wedding proposal you bastard" she hissed throwing the dress to the ground. She turned to Zilla Jr "shall we" she said to him. "Yes" and they burned the dress, she took off the wedding band I made for her and threw it in the flames.

"By the way my dad and his dad are coming and they are piss drunk mad Gigan and Hedorah so if you want to return to your world alive I suggest you leave right now" Uminoko growled as she and Zilla Jr changed into their Kaiju forms.

"Never" I said as Hedorah and I changed into ours. I knew I was going to have to fight her to make her mine.


	40. Zilla Jr and Uminoko

Zilla Jr and Uminoko

Uminoko's POV

"Have to say burning that dress and ring was quite a way to show you don't love him" Zilla Jr said. "I know I am not marrying him" I said glaring at Gigan and Hedorah. "You are mine Uminoko" Gigan growled. "I don't belong to you and anything you give me will never make me happy unless you leave Earth forever, your cohort too" I hissed.

"So Zilla Jr quite a date we are having huh" I asked my real love. "You said it my love" he replied. Gigan growled " **SHE IS MINE** " he cried. "You shut up **I am not yours** " I hissed back. Hedorah then tried to barf slim but I used the powers I got from King Ghidorah to stop it. "So this sludge has a weak point" I said. "Well then I will take the green alien who thinks you're his while you take her" Zilla Jr said.

"Sludge" Hedorah cried. "I am twenty times more beautiful than you" she screamed. Zilla Jr and I looked at each other "oh this is going to be fun" he said as we exchanged grins.

Hedorah lunged at me and I moved out of the way. "Why do you work for him you know I do not love Gigan Zilla Jr is my Kaiju Prince and no one else" I hissed as I used my lightning breath on her while Zilla Jr took on Gigan.

Third POV

Zilla Sr and Godzilla found their young engaged in a fight with Gigan and Hedorah. "Think we should" Zilla Sr asked. "No your son and my daughter are doing this and besides we will join when it is necessary and this is a way for your son to prove to me he is worthy of Uminoko's heart" Godzilla replied as they watched the fight.

Gigan tried to slash Zilla Jr above only for Zilla Jr to duck and fire at him. "Eyes on the target" he laughed. "Don't get arrogant Zilla Jr and focus try to make him mad and he will do so many stupid things, a little fight trick dad taught me" Uminoko called as she and Hedorah were fighting.

Hedorah changed into her flight mode. "You would rather flee than fight well I can see why Gigan didn't love you" she taunted to the Sludge Kaiju. "What" Hedorah screeched. "You heard me you are sludge and I can see why he recruited you to bag me up like a hunting trophy" Uminoko added to make Hedorah mad.

It worked.

Uminoko's POV

'Well she fell for that' I thought as she zoomed back towards me. I moved out of the way with little ease. "Time to take out the trash" I hissed and opened fire using all my breaths, including Ghidorah's. She went down and I found two objects that looked like pearls, pulled them out "no I need those" she cried. "Not anymore sludge freak" I growled. "That was for Zilla Jr and **this** is for me" I stated and burned the objects combining my breath and grandpa's breath to turn them to dust.

I glared at her "if you wish to live I suggest you get the hell off this world and **never return** and if you do I will not hesitate to kill you just as dad and I did to SpaceGodzilla, Orga and Megaguirus" I warned.

She fled just like that "good riddance" I said as she flew away and now to help Zilla Jr.

Zilla Jr's POV

I thought the way she taunted Hedorah was a cool trick and it does give us the upper hand now that the sludge Kaiju was gone. I turned to Gigan "looks like you're alone" I said to him and Uminoko came to my side. She knew I made every effort to move away from his buzz saw chest and I was bleeding.

She used what I knew to be Mothra's powers to heal my wounds. "Thanks love" I said. " **SHE'S MY LOVE** " Gigan cried. "Shall we" she asked. "Yes let's finish this off" I agreed and we opened fire on him.

"My love why" Gigan cried. "I don't love you Zilla Jr is who I really love and unless you want us to kill you I suggest you leave like Hedorah and never return for if you do we will not hesitate to kill you" Uminoko growled. I know letting him live was the only mercy she was going to give him.

"I don't love you and I burned the dress and ring because you will never win my heart. I know you are a threat to humans as guardians we protect them now leave" she added. Eventually Gigan fled. "Guess he noticed there would have been four against one" I said.

Our father's arrived. "Saw what you did Zilla Jr and I know beyond a doubt that you are the right one for Uminoko" he said. "I already knew that dad besides I was in love with him because of his fighting spirit and I love a male Kaiju who can put up a fight and I am not ready to marry yet" Uminoko said.

"I feel the same way love give it time" I replied and we exchanged a kiss not caring who was watching, after all we are in love.


	41. Prince and Princess

Prince and Princess

Sorry for the long wait everyone I had a vacation and had to work last Saturday, no use in arguing with them, the point is I am back in business.

Third POV

Zilla Sr and Godzilla let their young go and Godzilla then turned and said "there is no question your son is the Prince Uminoko has been seeking out and I have to say he did superb in their fight against those two space Kaiju".

Zilla Sr never thought in all his years his son would win the heart of the Kaiju princess, Uminoko. 'You really found your counterpart and it would seem she views him worthy of being her prince' he thought. "I have to say the way your daughter burned that dress and ring was rather amusing, good on her" Zilla Sr said.

"I hope no one else tries to steal away the princess from her prince" Zilla Sr said. "I am not worried after all the two of them can take care of themselves and I know they will mate but they don't feel the need to do it now after the hell they just went through" Godzilla said.

Uminoko's POV

Least our dad's let us resume our date, only this time we decided to go to a vacant island to get away from human and our dads' eyes. "Let's hope no one tried to make me their mate" I said. I know the humans were shocked we let Gigan and Hedorah live.

"I let them live because killing them is not how a guardian lives, I am a soon to be protector of the human race even if some humans fear us" I said to Zilla Jr and I relaxed in a lagoon where we can have some alone time.

"I know you said you made friend with some human kids and they are not afraid of you" he retorted. "I know but they know I would never dream of hurting them, even when two adult humans tried to frame us and of course they unleashed a bigger threat, Megaguirus and I don't have to remind you about that" I replied.

"Yeah I heard about her and the fact she made comments towards you" he replied. "Yeah but pissing her off is what got her burned" I replied enjoying my time with my prince.

Zilla Jr's POV

I have to say spending time with my princess in our Kaiju forms, I like my human form because when we are in human land it is easy to walk but the stares always tell us the humans seem to know we are Kaiju and as humans they have nothing to worry about us.

"I know it isn't easy being human but then again these human forms help move around in smaller spaces since to the humans we are huge beings but they do not understand us" she said. I know this is coming from a Kaiju who is meant to be guardian, defender of humans.

"Do you think we are ready to be Kaiju King and Queen" I asked her. "I don't feel ready to be Kaiju queen because dad is still on the throne and I would never dream of taking it from him by force because he can kick my tail to next month" she replied.

Good answer from her seeing how she had been trained by him and since we are in love with each other we knew our time was going to come as Kaiju king and queen. "Let's not ruin the mood Zilla Jr after all we are still young because if we became the King and Queen now we won't have much time for adolescent enjoyment because we would have to run everything" Uminoko said and we went into the pool to relax.

Have to say she knows the right things to say and she is right we should enjoy being the Prince and Princess.


	42. Teenage Kaiju Fun

Teenage Kaiju Fun

I could use some ideas and when this comes to an end a sequel will be up about Uminoko and Zilla Jr's lives a Kaiju King and Queen, plus guardian Kaiju.

Third POV

"Dad is going to ask us what happened with Gigan and Hedorah" Uminoko said as the two of them were enjoying their time alone, because no dad's to spy on them and so far hoping no more Kaiju from space and elsewhere would try to steal the Kaiju Princess from Zilla Jr.

Zilla Jr's POV

I never thought in all my life I would never have the Kaiju Princess fall in love with me. 'At least she views me as her prince but she doesn't act like a princess, I thought she would be a spoiled brat but she is more of a warrior than a princess' I thought as we sun bathed.

"Uminoko are the humans watching us" I asked her. "I don't hear them, sense them let alone see them" she replied as we bathed in the sun. "I did ask them to please give us some alone time, like we asked our dads" she replied.

"That's good because I am still annoyed over the whole Gigan wanting to marry you" I said to her. "I never heard of the 'Prince of Space' and I was not at all attracted to him. I know your dad and mine would have beat him up, maybe never let those two live" Uminoko said.

Uminoko's POV

I was still livid about Gigan trying to force me to marry him 'over my broken, mangled, mutilated, bleeding dead body I would' I thought. "I have to say burning the ring and dress was awesome and when you shoved his hench female Kaiju in the room he locked you up in" he said.

"I was satisfied when that ugly wedding dress was burned and besides I want to enjoy being an adolescent not getting married against my will. Give me my heart's desire he would have kept me because he kept me prisoner and would have forced me to harm humans" I said.

I was adopted by a guardian Kaiju, Godzilla may not have to best method to keep his temper in check however I still love him because he is my father. He raised me; he freed me from my loneliness. "You have an interesting life Uminoko and I never thought your grandfather and the late Mothra would lead us to each other" Zilla Jr said.

"I never thought about it either and I am glad I met you and I know you are my Prince" I said to him.

Third POV

The young couple loved having their alone time like any teenager in love would. When it was time for them to go back to their respective homes Godzilla was waiting for her.

Godzilla's POV

I was glad to see Uminoko and I had to tell her something "Uminoko can you tell me what happened with the Space Kaijus'" I asked to her. "He tried to make me marry him and threatened Zilla Jr and the humans" she replied. "He what" I exclaimed.

"He tried to force me to marry him and I burned the dress and ring, Zilla Jr is my Prince dad, no one else. I let him live because if I had killed him I would not have been any better than him" she replied. "I understand why you did what you did Uminoko. I have to say Zilla Jr is worthy of being your Prince. Now I am going to admit I was not thrilled when you met him because I didn't trust the Zilla's but since you two made a great team dealing with the Kaiju" I said to her.

"Dad I love him and he loves me right back" she said. "I understand Uminoko, I know you will be the Kaiju Queen soon but I know you don't desire it yet" I said.


	43. Goro-Who?

Goro-Who?

Thank you MDN for giving me some ideas and as a spoiler Gorgo is coming soon but after dealing with another Kaiju trying to steal away Uminoko's heart from Zilla Jr. Thank you again for the ideas and if anyone has anymore send them in, I don't care if it's in the reviews or PM box feel free to send them in.

Third POV

Unknown to the Zilla's and Godzilla family a different set of eyes was watching them. 'What do I have to do to get the Kaiju Princess's attention? In Kaiju form and human form she is as beautiful as a rare orchid' the Kaiju in question thought.

His orange-yellow eyes watched the Princess and her 'Prince' as he called Zilla Jr part ways to go with their respective fathers'. 'I would kill to have her mine' he thought. The Kaiju watching the Princess was none other than Gorosaurus.

Gorosaurus' POV

"She's the one for me not him and that Space Kaiju whom I know was known as Gigan tried to steal her. Why is she with Zilla Jr I thought she and his families hated each other" I said to myself as I went to my island to rant to myself.

I never expected them to have their 'date' on my island. I was going to tell them off in a fight but since one of the Kaiju on my island was none other than Uminoko, the Princess of the Kaiju. "I should feel honored to have my home visited by her" I said to myself. 'She's so beautiful and I would kill to have one as beautiful as her to be my mate' I thought.

I knew better than to visit the island she lived on because of her father. No Kaiju would ever dare pick a fight with him and seeing how protective he is of his daughter. Every Kaiju knows her story and it is a sad one, however she did wind up a princess seeing how Godzilla is the Kaiju King.

I plan to follow her tomorrow but I am not counting on her being alone.

The Next Day

Uminoko's POV

"If you plan on going out Uminoko you be careful and put up a fight the Kaiju who dares try to take you and them some because this is what I taught you as a little hatchling" dad said. "I know dad, I had to fight you to free you and then some" I replied to him. "That's my princess" he replied. "And dad Zilla Jr and I are just having fun we don't want to mate yet and some human friends suggested when we do to have a 'human style wedding' but I don't know" I replied.

Dad was still new to the whole human culture but he knew was this meant. "I will let you and Zilla Jr decide that Uminoko and in the meantime you two are still young live your lives the way you want to and I knew when you came of age you would look for your prince and you found him" dad said.

I went out to meant Zilla Jr on the main land and I just hope no more Kaiju's from space try to steal me and then force me to marry them cause if they do I will burn the dress and ring.

Third POV

Zilla Jr and Uminoko were swimming to Japan to have another day there. Uminoko was nervous about coming back because of what happened by Admiral Tachibana assured her that he and the rest of the humans were not blaming her for what happened. She was informed that no one got hurt and there was no damage considering all of them were in human form.

"This is why he wants us in human form unless it is needed so otherwise" Uminoko said to Zilla Jr. "I agree it's bad enough Kaiju and human relations are tainted but from what I hear from 'the grapevine' as the humans call it they knew this wasn't on us because we don't know if another Kaiju is going to steal you from me" Zilla Jr replied to her.

"Let's not say any famous last words cause we all know what happens from there and if any Kaiju appear let's tell them to take it somewhere else" Uminoko replied.

Gorosaurus' POV

I knew I had to watch at a safe distance of course I was not planning on stealing Uminoko I think I am a better prince than Zilla Jr. 'She is perfect for me and from when I heard about her beauty and power I couldn't help but admire her yet she does not know me at all' I thought as I followed.

I watched as both she and her 'prince' changed into their human forms. I have one too but I am going to change when I know is the right moment and follow at a safe distance because the last thing I want is for them to find out. 'She is my princess and I am her prince' I thought.


	44. Who Are You?

Who Are You?

Coming soon Gorgo could use some suggestion on how to bring the Goro duo in.

Gordsaurus' POV

I watched the princess and I was nervous about walking up to her in my human form. 'I hope she doesn't get it wrong that I am not going to be like Gigan and Hedorah did and tried to force her to marry him' I thought as I followed.

'She is so beautiful whether she is in her Kaiju form and human form, hell she is beautiful whether she is in Kaiju form or not' I thought as I made every effort to stay out of sight knowing what Zilla Jr would do because he loves her.

I love her too but I just don't know how to show it. "I know you have been following us for some time so show yourself right now" came the voice that sounded like heaven to me, the princess. I came out of my hiding place.

"I know you are a Kaiju like us" she said her amber eyes looking hard and intently at me. "I am my name is Gorosaurus Uminoko" I replied. Zilla Jr moved in front of her to protect her from me. "If you plan to steal her forget about it she is my love she is my princess and I am her prince" he said showing his ivory white teeth.

I didn't know what to think let alone what to say to the two Kaiju in human forms. "I like Uminoko but I am not like those who tried to take Uminoko" I replied nervously. "Good cause I hate dealing with those who try to make Uminoko their bride" Zilla Jr growled.

"Gorosaurus' I know I am not your type and you're not my type and I think we are better off as friends" Uminoko replied. I was touched by it. "I would be your ally to the end and you're right you already have a love of your life and I have not found mine" I replied to her.

Uminoko's POV

I was not expecting the dinosaur like Kaiju to think I would harm him just because he likes me but I am not for him and he is not for me. "I only desire to find one who is like me and would love me" he replied sitting down on a bench.

I held Zilla Jr back because I could sense he sincerity about it. "He's telling the truth Zilla Jr and he was looking for a fight he would have started a fight with you and took me like Gigan did" I pointed out. "You're right love but Gorosaurus she is my love and she never heard of you" Zilla Jr added. "I know but I just want to find a soulmate" he replied. I could see tears forming in his eyes.

"I know there is one out there for you and you just have to find it" I said to him. "You know something since you are a guardian and warrior princess I can fight alongside you, Zilla, Godzilla and your prince cause I know he is for you" he said.

"I would like that and soon the remaining guardians will be reborn because of the evil spirits tried to used dad to destroy the world but I stopped him along with them, I have a part of each of them within me and I am a protector of the human race" I added.

"Thank you" Gorosaurus replied and left us.

Third POV

Little did Gorosaurus know the love for him was coming, and he heard a voice which was the Kaiju Princess telling him 'keep your eyes out and the love you seek will come'.


	45. Gorgo, Uminoko, Gorosaurus, Zilla Jr

Gorgo, Uminoko, Gorosaurus, Zilla Jr

I am going to take a break of the fun Zilla Jr and Uminoko so now it is time for Gorgo and little Gorgo to arrive.

Third POV

Kyoto Marine Institute

A group of scientists' were seeking out the island where the two Zillas' and where Godzilla, and his daughter were living mainly to observe but one of their own wanted to take them, but he thought 'no both are much too big'.

"Sir there is something swimming and it is not any of them" a female Scientist said breaking him out of thought. The creature was the size of a seven man, fish fin-like ears, armor on its back and a webbed hands and feet. "Launch the nests" the lead scientist ordered.

None of them wanted too but had to because he, Dr. Gyozen had been known to lie on reports and they couldn't do anything about it, after all it was his word against his. The red-eyed creature was caught in the net crying as he was being taken away against his will.

Goro's POV

I was crying for mom and I could not see her as something went around me. "MOMMY" I screamed as I was being taken away. "My son" mommy cried but the thing speed up taking me away. All I could do was cry as that thing with tiny creature's took me away.

Third POV

Uminoko sensed something was wrong. Gorosaurus appeared but since he understood he was only a friend of the princess her prince was fine with it. "Something's wrong" she said. "I agree I hope it is not another one trying to steal you" Gorosaurus replied. Zilla Jr gave him a look "what" he said. "We better go take a look cause I do not like the looks of this" Uminoko said.

With their Kaiju speed they arrived at the Institute in Kyoto.

Uminoko's POV

I could sense something in the air and something was not right. 'Dad let the three of us have a look you need to relax cause you're a dad' I said to him. 'Alright but if you feel that this won't work for the three of you and what did you mean by three' he asked. 'Gorosaurus' I replied. 'I can only guess' was dad's flat tone.

As soon as I was done talking to him I told the other two. "I told dad but he made me promise him if it was too much for the three of us call him and Zilla's dad" I said. We got into the institute "hello Uminoko and Zilla Jr, who is that" the female human asked.

"Gorosaurus" Gorosaurus replied. "Who the hell do you have in there and don't lie I can sense him" I said to her. "You cannot enter" she said. "Watch us" I hissed. We walked right in. "We know they have a young Kaiju" I hissed at her.

Third POV

The lady at the desk Miko Tsume was not expecting three Kaiju to walk right in and since they were Kaiju in human form, she did not want to anger the three Kaiju in human and they knew this had something to do with what the scientists brought back.

She was too scared to inform the team of who was coming and they were about to find out. Unknown to the humans mommy was coming and she was not happy. Gorgo had surfaced and Uminoko had sensed it. She turned to Gorosaurus, "think you can hold off whoever that is while Zilla Jr and I can reason to let whoever they have go" she asked. "Yes" he replied.

Gorosaurus' POV

I had to stop whoever it was and when I got out 'remember change when you are in the water I promised a human I saved we would and if things are getting hard out there I will ask dad and Zilla Sr to help you' Uminoko said.

'I understand Uminoko' I replied. I confronted the Kaiju in the water and changed. "Who are you" I roared. "I am Gorgo and those humans have my son they took him" she cried in rage. 'Uminoko the humans in that building have Gorgo's son you need to find him and get him out' I said to her. 'Got it we see the child' she replied.

Uminoko's POV

'Admiral Tachibana the Kyoto institute have Gorgo's son that is why I sent Gorosaurus out to hold her off and don't provoke her but I will let you and the justice system deal with the one responsible' I said to the admiral. 'I see thank you Uminoko' he replied.

"Who are you" the head scientist who I read was Gyozen. "You damn well know who we are now release the child or mommy is going to be very angry and you are going to answer to the government" I hissed.

The little infant Kaiju looked up to see us "Uminoko, Zilla Jr" the baby cried and banged against the glass. "Let him go" a voice growled, it was Tachibana and Katagiri. "You heard her let the baby go" he ordered. "Gorgo, the mother is angry and Gorosaurus is trying to hold her off and the only way to appease her is to give her son back.

Gyozen lunged and I stopped him, I pinned him down with my boot "Uminoko let me handcuff him" Tachibana ordered and I did so. I turned to the female staff "unlock it now" I ordered. She listened and let him go. "Can you tell me your name?" I asked the child. "Goro Uminoko" he replied. "Let's get you to your mom" I said.

"We can handle this" I said to Tachibana "you know who to deal with" Zilla Jr finished. As soon as the two of us were in the water we changed. "Gorgo calm down we have your son please calm down the human responsible is getting punished" I called.

Gorgo calmed down.

Gorgo's POV

The Kaiju princess and her prince got my son. "Please don't hurt Gorosaurus I sent him out to stop you from harming those who were not involved in any way" she said. I had to admit Gorosaurus did more to me cause he didn't want to harm me.

My son swam up to me "mommy" Goro cried. "You're safe my little Goro" I cooed to him. "Goro, hey that name is similar to mine" Gorosaurus said. "He is cute" he added. "If only he had a father" Gorgo sighed. "Gorgo, Gorosaurus I think you two need each other" Uminoko said. "What do you think" Gorosaurus asked. "Well my son likes you already" I replied. "Please mommy can he be my new daddy" Goro asked.

"I think I found my man" I said. Gorosaurus turned to Uminoko "you're right Uminoko I had to find the right one and Gorgo is" Gorosaurus said. "Thank you again you three for helping my son" I said. "Do not fear the human who did this to Goro will get theirs" Uminoko called. That I look forward to.


	46. Gigan's Return Part One

Gigan's Return Part One

Third POV

The issues with Gorgo's son being taken was resolved and those responsible for taking the baby were locked up and placed on probation until further notice. Uminoko was glad that Gorgo and Gorosaurus found each other because of the incident.

The last time Uminoko was able to speak with Takayuki he told her they were going to build something to aid the Kaiju. "I don't know what to say" she replied. He didn't tell her the name of the mecha-unit which was close to completion and the name of the unit is Machine Dragon Nero.

'We humans should help her after all the some of the giants monsters were willing to defend us' he thought as he watched Uminoko head home.

In Space

A mechanical clone of Godzilla known as MechaGodzilla was being created under Gigan's orders. "I will have her Uminoko is mine no one else's" he hissed. He still felt humiliated over Uminoko's rejection.

Gigan's POV

I was angry "I gave her a dress and a ring. I would have gotten her what she wanted" I vented. "Gigan my king maybe she rejected you because she was not attracted to you" said a humanoid servant. "Be silent or I will eat you" I warned him. The servant went back to work.

My anger always worked and the servants went back to work. I look forward to my creation being made and since it looks like her daddy then I will stun him, Zilla Sr and her 'lover' and take her soon she will be mine.

Uminoko's POV

I was surprised when the JSDF invited me to see their Kaiju sized weapon. "I really don't see how this is needed after all dad, the Zillas' and myself have been able to protect you until the other guardians are reborn" I said.

"Uminoko you have saved us and we need to have additional back-up for you and other Kaijus' because we know you will be a queen soon" Tekkamaki said.

I soon met Machine Dragon Nero "whoa he is just as big as dad is in Kaiju form" I said in awe. "He is supposed to be and we have humans control him in plans we call Egrets" Takayuki explained. I still wondered why they created him; he does look like dad only mechanical and I could sense him looking at me.

Machine Dragon Nero's POV

'So this is the Kaiju Princess even if she is in human form I am still in awe of her as she is of me' I thought. 'I look forward to fighting with you Uminoko even if you didn't plan on me being with you or not and I am aware you have a lover' I thought looking at her.

Her human form is beautiful and I cannot take my optics off of her. 'Are you gawking at me' a voice asked. I looked down to see her. 'If I was in Kaiju form we could speak but maybe another time' she added walking off with one of my handlers.

She is so beautiful.

Third POV

In Space

Gigan ordered his servants to get everything ready for his 'guest' however Hedorah was not too big on this idea because of the thrashing both of them got the last time she was nervous about the plot to abduct Uminoko.

'She is going to blow the whole place up and as usual he does not listen to reason he just takes whatever he wants and I know Uminoko may consider ending his life to keep him out of her life' she thought. She had the job of making a new wedding dress for Uminoko and ring.

"She is going to be mine whether she wants to be with me or not" Gigan hissed as he walked out of the room. 'Soon she will be mine' he thought.


	47. Gigan's Return Part Two

Gigan's Return Part Two

Third POV

Gigan surveyed the room where his 'queen' was going to live "perfect and get the new ring and dress ready for my queen" he ordered and he was now ready for the Kaiju Princess to be his forever. "She is mine not that mutants in fact their kind never got along before" he griped as he left the room.

His servants thought nothing of it after all the Prince of the Space Kaiju was known for his tantrums even as a child. Gigan was used to getting what he wanted and he wanted the Kaiju Princess.

Gigan's POV

"She is mine" I said as I left the servants to make additions to her room. She shall be my queen and every Prince deserves the best and she is the best. "Gigan Uminoko is going to fight back whether she is in Kaiju form or not" Hedorah warned.

"Be quiet she is mine and I will not stop until I get her to marry me and be my queen" I hissed. "Leave and do not return until you tell me everything is ready" I ordered.

"MechaGodzilla take her you know what to do" I said to him.

Hedorah's POV

It was no use I could not talk him out of this and I am still sore from my last encounter with her and she will not take him as her prince because she already has a prince, Zilla Jr. 'I hope she really does beat him senseless because she is not just a princess, she is a warrior princess and a soon to be a guardian Kaiju' I thought knowing he was spoiled as a child.

'He is not going to have her and she will make it clear' I thought as I returned to the room where the Princess he plans to hold prisoner unless she agrees to marry him.

On Earth

Third POV

Machine Dragon Nero was still thinking about Uminoko. 'I hope to see her in Kaiju form; her human form is so beautiful. I know she had started out as a twelve year old girl and now she has changed her human form to a fifteen year old girl her age' I thought.

Machine Dragon's POV

'She is so beautiful' I thought. I am hoping for an invader to come by because I am dreaming of fighting alongside her but if she has other back-up well then we can have some more fun that way. I know about her abduction and the fact a Space Kaiju tried to make her his bride when in fact she already has a Prince and she does not want to marry just yet.

'Oh Uminoko I hope we see each other again and fighting alongside each other' I thought.

Uminoko's POV

I never expected the JSDF to have a Machine Kaiju on their team but if they wanted to help who was I to stop them. 'Why do I have the feeling he likes me and least Zilla Jr and I have something to look forward to and I look forward to having some fun with them because I know she had saved the lives of humans.

Then out of nowhere something grabbed me I was still in human form "what the hell" I screamed as I struggled to get free and I was unable to change into my Kaiju form to break free. "You belong to Gigan" said the voice and the next thing I knew I was out cold.

'Zilla Jr, Zilla Sr, dad, Machine Dragon Nero he's back and I am going to transmit everything' I said to them as I felt myself getting weaker and weaker being unable to fight back.

Third POV

When all of them got the message Uminoko's father, Godzilla and the other two met. "I should have been there he's back" Zilla Jr cried. "No Gigan did this and he is going to give her back on way or another" Godzilla said.

Machine Dragon being controlled by a base arrived. "If you can understand me I am going to have him fly to where she is, Uminoko let us put a tracker on her before she went out cold by a mechanical clone of Godzilla so now I am going to have Machine Dragon Nero go there, all three of you are unable to fly so let the humans help as a thank you" said Tachibana to the three of them.

Before Godzilla could respond, "He has a point" Zilla Jr said. He too felt helpless being unable to help his love but MDN was the only option. He flew into the sky to save the princess. 'Please be alright love' Zilla Jr thought.


	48. Gigan's Return Part Three

Gigan's Return Part Three

Uminoko's POV

I don't know how long I was out cold for but I found myself in a lavish room. 'Oh no not him again when is that spoiled Space Prince ever going to learn I am not attracted to him I don't love him because he would rather run than fight' I thought as I found myself chained to the bed.

He entered the room "Good morning my love I have you food for you" he said. It looked like rotten fish and clam meat. I glared at him and used my atomic breath on him and the plater. "I DON"T WANT ANYTHING OTHER THAN FOR YOU TO LET ME GO AND LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T LOVE YOU AND I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH YOU" I yelled angry at seeing him again.

"But love" he was about to start. "I am not your love" I hissed at him and I began to yank as hard as I can on the chains and soon the cuffs snapped in different areas and I was mean mad at being forced to marry him.

"YOU HAVE NOTHING I WANT" I yelled at him ready to murder him. Then I was struck on the back of the head.

Gigan's POV

I never saw it coming my bride attacking me and I am far more superior to Zilla Jr I am her love not him. I ran over to her and knocker her out and put the chains back on her. "You are going to be mine Uminoko and there is nothing that can change it" I said to her as she lay out cold.

As soon as I left the room a servant walked up to me "the new wedding dress is ready my lord" she said. "Excellent and since my bride is still in denial but not for long I will make her mine and if she does not marry me I will destroy her world and no guardian wants that" I said with a grin.

Machine Dragon Nero's POV

'Hang on Kaiju Princess I'm coming and I hope I can get you to fight with me as a friend not a love interest because I know Zilla Jr is your love' I thought as I tracked the location.

When I got to the room she was imprisoned in I got into the window. 'Well for someone who wants to keep the Kaiju he took he should have had all areas of her prison guarded' I thought as I converted my left hand into a welder to melt the chains.

"Uminoko" I said to her shacking her awake. Her amber eyes opened and she reacted with reflexes. "Machine Dragon Nero" she asked as she removed the last of her chains. "Yes I was sent here to get you away from this monster" I explained to her. "Uminoko if we are to escape we have to take him down and when all is said and done change into human form, I can get you out of here without worrying about dying from a lack of oxygen" I explained to her.

"I understand Machine Dragon Nero, anything to get this lunatic away from Earth, Zilla Sr, Zilla Jr, dad, the humans and us" she replied.

"Let's do it and hell Gigan is going to be in for a huge shock" I said getting my weapons ready. "I'm right behind you Machine Dragon Nero and that son of a bitch is going to be really sorry for coming back, but we can wait for him to come back and then we can hit him when he doesn't see it coming and tie him to the bed" she suggested.

"That is a great idea but first I need you to call him you can right" I asked. "I can do that" she replied.

Uminoko's POV

I picked up the communication to Gigan. "Oh Gigan please come back I know I have been a bad girl and I need you to come over and give me a spanking" I said in a seductive voice. Machine Dragon Nero was grinning with his metal lips; I knew he was trying not to laugh.

"I am coming dear" he said to the other line. As soon as he hung up I put my thumb up and since I am in Kaiju form I looked forward to giving him the spanking. The door turned and the two of us were facing each other on the door frame and when the door opened the two of us struck.

"WHAT THE HELL" Gigan shouted. "I can't believe you fell for it Gigan meet my new Kaiju friend Machine Dragon Nero and he is only a friend Zilla Jr is my love not you" I hissed at him. "Let's tie him to the bed" I said to him and the two of us hauled him to the bed and chained him to the bed.

"Now you can stay here" I hissed at him and we left to look for a way out of the palace I will not going to spend my life with.

Then the chains broke. "You are not walking out of here" Gigan hissed. "Oh we are and we are going to fight you and if we win you are to stay away from Earth and Uminoko" Machine Dragon Nero hissed. "I am going to fight too Machine Dragon Nero he won't leave me alone and dad told me not to back down and Gigan is going to do cheap shot tactics so I am going to join" I declared.

"Then it's on" Gigan growled "and when all is done Uminoko and I will win you" he added.


	49. Gigan's Return Part Four

Gigan's Return Part Four

For all the readers I saw Shin Godzilla yesterday afternoon and new ideas came at me pretty hard so yes Shin Godzilla will be added to all three stories. I know some of you want to see it the most I advice I can give is to Google search 'Shin Godzilla' and there should be a list of theaters playing it and because it is a foreign film it is going to be tricky.

Third POV

Uminoko and Machine Dragon Nero were standing their ground as Gigan sent his servants to fight them. "What's wrong Gigan can't do it yourself" Machine Dragon Nero said as he and Uminoko kicked the servants away like kick balls. "This is why Zilla Jr is my prince Gigan because he would rather fight than run away or in your case let others do your dirty work, you are evil and I am a guardian along with dad, Mothra, Baragon and King Ghidorah" Uminoko added.

Machine Dragon Nero's POV

"Am I a guardian too Uminoko" I asked when she said that. "I would consider you one but now is not the time" I replied as I was really ready to go after Gigan. "I am not worthy of you" Gigan asked. "YOU ARE NOT" I shouted at him. "For one you don't fight your own battles and further Zilla Jr proved his worth to me and my heart because proving metal is the only way to get to my heart and I hope when we are done with you, you will never return to Earth again" I added.

It wasn't long till we got the buggers away and got to Gigan. "You are not my Prince and I don't give a damn about your status of being a Space Kaiju you are not to be mine, my life is to defend Earth from Kaiju like you" I hissed as Machine Dragon Nero and I tag teamed to put an end to his terror.

"Uminoko hold him and I can take him out" Machine Dragon Nero called. I did so and held him down. "Why Uminoko" he begged. "You are just a terrorist and a threat, I am never to be with you and I do not love you let alone be your wife" I growled back as Machine Dragon Nero began to strike him.

Third POV

Gigan was outnumbered and out gunned because he made the Kaiju Princess angry and she was not letting him go as Machine Dragon continued to throw punches at the Kaiju 'Prince'.

Once Gigan was taken down and was not coming around Uminoko turned to stare at the remaining servants "if you want him to live then ensure hen ever comes back to Earth I am never to be his I am someone else's love and it is not him" she warned.

Machine Dragon Nero's POV

When all was said and done I turned to her "change into human form and I will take you back to Earth" I instructed her. As soon as she was in her human form I let her inside to hatch where she can breathe and survive.

"We make a great team" she said to me on the way back home. "I agree and we should tag team more often" I agreed. "Mostly I teamed up with dad, Zilla and Zilla Jr" she replied to him. I hope we can to this more often and at least she had my back the whole time.

"Uminoko I can see why the humans had trusted you for so long and I have to say I know you look forward to going back to your dad and lover" I replied to her. "Thank you for understanding and I just hope that 'Prince' never returns because I just think he got the message not to take other Kaiju's lovers" she replied.

I can understand and I know I am a mecha unit and she already has a lover so I am only going to appear when the humans deploy me and aid her, the Kaiju Princess. "I have to say Princess of the Kaiju it was an enjoyment to fight with you and thank you" I said as we arrived.

I let her out so she can revert back to Kaiju form.

Godzilla's POV

When Uminoko returned I hugged her "well you really did a number on him kiddo" I said. She showed me the fight and I am not going to be protective of her anymore, Zilla and Zilla Jr hugged and the mecha Kaiju left us on good terms, I know this is not the last we will see of him.


	50. A Warning

A Warning

Uminoko's POV

I just hope Gigan let alone another Kaiju tries to steal me away from Zilla Jr although I am unsure if Machine Dragon Nero and I taught him a lesson yet but if he tries anything I am going to be sure to ask the JSDF for his help.

"So tell us about this fight" Dad said. "Not a problem dad" I replied using my telepathy to show all three of them everything. "Wow just wow Uminoko you are quite the warrior princess" Zilla Jr said, "You know that is what I love about you, you make every effort to ensure the threat never comes back" he added. "Yeah if MechaGodzilla comes back here again we can make sure he is nothing but a smothering wreck" I replied.

"You can under this term Uminoko, you let Zilla Sr and I help you with that" dad said. I knew better than to argue with him because MechaGodzilla did beat them up before taking me even thought I did put up a fight with him.

Of course dad that night made me share his nest with him and of course I made no effort at all to argue with him because he needed me to assure him I was not going to be taken away from him again.

Third POV

Uminoko knew her father was worried for her after being taken twice from him because some Space Kaiju just couldn't keep his claws to himself. 'Damn that Gigan I should have destroyed him and I almost regret not taking him out when he tried to get me to marry him' she thought as her father had his arm coil around her waist.

'I am too old for this but if this will make him feel better I am willing to do anything to assure him nothing else is going to happen but I have a bad feeling something is coming and I know it is going to be another Kaiju' she thought.

She does sense another Kaiju when they are coming but this time she was uncertain at this time around. 'Why the hell do the Kaiju's want me someone else won my heart and proved to dad even old feuds end when two from different sides end up falling for each other' she thought.

The Next Morning

Zilla Jr's POV

Uminoko and I decided to sneak out of training from our dad's because we are still young, the day is young and so will night, soon hours but whatever we just wanted to get back where we were before you know deiced to ruin our fun. We are in human form so it shouldn't even be a problem.

"Do you think dad will flip out, again" she asked. "Yeah but who cares he doesn't know, they don't know" I replied to her. "Good point now where were we" she replied. Then "another Kaiju will come another will come" said a strange male human with black hair and glasses on and the 'police' were trying to 'cuff' him as the humans call it.

"Kaiju Princess and Prince head my warning a Kaiju as powerful as your father's is coming and this is caused by human behavior" he said as Zilla Jr and I approached him. "Don't you pay any mind kids he's a loon" the officer said to us.

Uminoko's POV

When the police officer told us I looked him the eye and said "do you know who we are" I replied. We took our sunglasses off to reveal our eyes. The man the police were trying to cuff and said "so you are Kaiju in human forms" the strange man said.

"Can I ask your name" I asked him. "My name is Goro Maki former biology officer, I already know who you are and I need to warn you about a Kaiju coming" he said. Zilla Jr and I gave the officers a look meaning 'let him talk'.

Then a hard hand on my shoulder and it was dad and Zilla Jr's dad. "Sneaking out again" he said. "Dad we're trying to listen to him" I replied. "The Kaiju resembles Godzilla once it is fully grown and just huge and powerful as him" he continued. "Well the big guy behind me is Godzilla, my father" I said to him.

Dad looked very interested. "So these humans are trying to take you off because of what you said will happen" he said. As soon as the warning was finished dad and Zilla's dad took us off. "Alright kiddo because of what we just heard we are doing training and if you two sneak off again then it will be hard for a while" dad said.

I was not surprised then again should have seen it coming. "Need to be ready when this Kaiju coming and we need to be ready" he added.


	51. Who or What is to come

Who or What is to come

Third POV

Goro Maki explained everything to us about the Kaiju while the police force backed off to let him speak. "Only you, Godzilla, Zilla and his son can stop this menace human means cannot stop him he is just as powerful as any other Kaiju that has surfaced" he said. "We will enlist Gorosaurus and Gorgo for aid after all it is going to take more than us to stop and protect humanity from them" Uminoko said.

"I agree we can trust Gorosaurus sure he thought Uminoko was for him but she was able to show him another Kaiju just for him, Goro after all he helped us get her son to safety not sure what is going to happen to the humans who took him" Zilla Jr agreed.

"So we should keep our eyes out for this Kaiju" Godzilla said. He was not at all too thrilled to know that his daughter snuck out again neither was Zilla Sr however this was big news so it was a good thing the younger Kaiju snuck out like kids would do.

Uminoko's POV

How come dad and I never discovered a potential cousin Kaiju? "This Kaiju is in no relation to you and Uminoko Godzilla, from what I could find out is this one will change in time and now we need you to protect humanity from this Kaiju and you may do as you like" Maki said to us.

"Maki we cannot do as we like as some had agreed with humans we cannot destroy it near human homes we know what it like and we cannot destroy any homes Maki we shall take it elsewhere" dad declared.

"He is right we cannot do as we like humans have had a hard time coexisting with humanity and we cannot cause more violence and destruction as we please we are not mindless monsters" I agreed with him.

He should know we are guardians because we have a duty to protect humanity, guardians are to protect humans not hurt them, even though humans think we are beast we have been able to show our side of humanity something humans hardly see, well in our father's they can see it.

"We will have to find out what type of Kaiju this is after all as for doing as we like we will have to ensure humans do not get in the way because they would only get themselves killed" dad said.

Third POV

The humans of the JSDF were in awe of the Kaiju to be coming however the Kaiju's present in human for were the only ones who can stop this creature from attacking them because they didn't know what the Kaiju was even capable of.

"You mean you are going to make an effort to take the battle elsewhere" the Prime Minister said. "We know you do not want us in Kaiju forms so we will make the time and effort to lure the Kaiju away from you" Godzilla said and his daughter, Uminoko agreed.

"We cannot have you humans in the crossfire however if you feel the need to send Machine Dragon Nero to aid all six of us you may we need to ensure that Kaiju does not get too close to you" Uminoko said.

"Maki what else do you know" Uminoko asked him. "I cannot tell you anymore because this is all I know about the Kaiju. I know all of you can find its strengths and weaknesses, I know about your battles with other Kaiju whom had threatened humans and you have saved us from ourselves even when two of my own kind tried to frame you" Maki said.

"As we said you all of you before have faith in us and we will have faith in you too and we can use the aid of Machine Dragon Nero too as humanity cannot rely on us to protect you" Uminoko said. All the humans can do is hope for the Kaiju's about to be involved and with Machine Dragon Nero's help the Kaiju will not harm them.


	52. The Plan and Shin

The Plan and Shin

I know some of you were looking forward to having Uminoko updated Saturday but I needed a moment since I am at a stall at one other story and I am running low on ideas for Kaiju Island. Real life is trying to steal my brain again, so I need extra guards, the Xenomorphs are not enough, might consider recruiting Predators'.

Third POV

"Love you cannot be serious" Zilla Jr said when Uminoko said "I am going to lure him over I am the only female aside from Gorgo and she is not available because she has to move her son away". "But it was bad enough when Gigan tried to make you his bride and now you think the Kaiju who looks like your dad but isn't your dad is going to fall for it" Zilla Jr argued.

Godzilla and Zilla Sr decided to step in to end the argument of the plan. "Zilla Jr Uminoko does have a point and I know it was bad enough she was taken from you but you know something she is a warrior princess, not the type to stand around when everything is going to hell. I trust her after all this creature was created by humans and as much as humans are fearful of us Kaiju Uminoko feel she has a duty and this is what is going to go down" Zilla Sr said.

Kenji walked up to Uminoko "are you going to lure them away" he asked. "I have to after all we have no way of knowing just how powerful this Kaiju is and we cannot let human forces intervene except with Machine Dragon Nero" Uminoko replied.

Uminoko's POV

I knew Zilla Jr would not like the idea of having me volunteer to lure the creature over and since I have Mothra's power of foresight I knew the creature was not going to put up a fight but I knew and said "this creature is still changing, we need to lure it away" I said.

"How can we lure it away" Gorosaurus asked. "I am going to lure it away" I said. Zilla Jr was not open to the idea until I convinced him otherwise. "Thanks Zilla Sr and you are right I am not a spoiled brat, dad put me through long training hours after all we need to ensure we ready and waiting cause this Kaiju is going to come back" I replied to him.

We put the plan in motion. "We are you I know you might be seeking me out" I said as I was in my Kaiju form swimming towards the Kaiju. "Why not come and get me after all I am the Kaiju Princess many want me as their bride" I added in an effort to lure the creature away.

Soon I sensed movement and only then did I have a good look at the Kaiju; it had gills, two legs, a longer tail than the others and it was following me.

"A Princess I dreamed of seeing you to fight you after all you have the potential to be even more powerful than Godzilla" he replied. "Who are you" I asked as I continued luring him over to an empty Island. 'That's it follow me' I thought.

I knew everything was set, Gorgo had her son hidden away, Machine Dragon Nero was to run interference if the Kaiju was to try to go to land where the humans were while Zilla Jr, Zilla Sr, Gorosaurus and dad were waiting so we can assess the Kaiju and more.

Shin Godzilla's POV

I know my body is still changing and when I found out what the princess was trying to do I knew I had to go with it after all I know she will soon be a very powerful Kaiju. 'So trying to lure me to the other Kaiju huh well since humans do not seem grateful for your aid I will kill them once I have you' I thought.

'I know what you are planning and since Mothra is almost ready along with the two other guardians' I have inherited their powers' said a voice I knew it was hers.

'Humans not all are grateful but as guardians we have a job to do and it is to keep you away from them' she added.

Third POV

Shin was soon crawling on shore, blood pouring out of his gills. So far Uminoko and Zilla Jr had been able to handle him on their own but his skin was hard as titanium. Soon she and Jr let their father's handle it and soon the creature began to stand up.

The creature said "it is only the start" and he left. "Don't get too confident" Uminoko warned.


	53. Battling Shin Part One

Battling Shin Part One

As I explained in Kaiju Blood Ties as to the lack of updates for two weeks so let's hope I won't get any more rude interruptions.

Third POV

Machine Dragon Nero, Zilla Sr, Zilla Jr, Godzilla, Gorgo, Gorosaurus and Uminoko were doing what they could to keep the Kaiju away. "Give me a claw Zilla Sr and Machine Dragon Nero" Uminoko called as the three of them triple tag teamed against the strange Kaiju and soon it began to change.

"What the hell is going on" Zilla Sr asked as the creature grew two arms out of its torso. 'That human scientist told me the creature was still changing and we need to ensure we can keep it away from the main land.

Uminoko's POV

I noticed aside from the Kaiju standing up he was looking more like dad. 'Oh my God' I thought. 'How could such a thing be possible because this is not something we have seen before, I know Megaguirus was frightening after all it was more than just one' I thought as Machine Dragon Nero's mazers and everyone's claws couldn't penetrate it.

'Maki said there were still changes and as far as we can all tell the Kaiju who we can call Shin is going to continue to change and we need to change battle plans and before we knew it the creature retreated.

"Why did we leave" Gorgo asked. "Don't know but I have a feeling he is going to be back. So far I had a feeling I was going to be right because I didn't have to remind anyone when Gigan came back for me in order to make him his bride.

Third POV

The creature had retreated and so far Uminoko knew the creature was created by human recklessness and to her it was no surprise to her after all humans awakened various Kaiju and in a few cases angered them.

'What else is the creature capable of and at least the only human help we need at the moment is Machine Dragon Nero he may have been created by humans but this is the only human help we can take at the moment because we cannot risk human deaths because of the new Kaiju.

"My human creatures are going to give me some upgrades after all the doctor said the worst is yet to come" Machine Dragon Nero said. "Let's hope it will be enough to ward him off and lure him away from the main land" I replied to Machine Dragon Nero.

The Next Day

Third POV

Shin did return and to make matters worse he was just as big as Godzilla. "We need to use our breathes together and Machine Dragon Nero I know you had a few upgrades let's hope it will be enough to penetrate his armor" Uminoko said.

Shin froze and before anyone could see it coming he fired from his spins and his mouth opened like a snake about to swallow its prey. 'Oh my God' Uminoko said. Machine Dragon Nero fired his freeze ray and this made the creature fire back.

Uminoko used her red and blue fire to counter the attack. Then the Zillas' and Godzilla family used their breath with Uminoko using her lightning to stop the creature but only Uminoko was able to continue standing and soon she and Machine Dragon Nero used their lighting.

They didn't know how long the stalemate would last.


	54. Battling Shin Part Two

Battling Shin Part Two

Uminoko's POV

We had to make our stand here we needed to destroy Shin at all costs after all he is a serious level ten threat to humanity. "Machine Dragon Nero do you have any ideas how to stop him" I asked the mecha Kaiju. "I know by reading him he can open fire from different areas of his body while some of us can use one part" he replied.

"Can you translate it" Zilla Jr asked. "In other words you, Godzilla, Zilla Sr and Uminoko can use rays out of your mouths as a breaths, this Kaiju can use breath and fire from its spins" Machine Dragon Nero replied.

"I might have an idea on how to stop him" Machine Dragon Nero said. "We're all ears Machine Dragon Nero" I replied. "Can any of you freeze him" he suggested. "Not so much all I can do is go underground, use a rainbow ray breath, and other forms of color" I replied.

Machine Dragon Nero's POV

"Stay with us Machine Dragon and continue to throw everything we can this is buying us time until we can figure out what his weak points are" Uminoko said. "Machine Dragon Nero you are the best strategist we have on the team and if the humans want to fight alongside us we cannot stop them even if we wanted to" Uminoko said.

I felt the humans sending me out and controlling me was the only time the humans were able to fight alongside the Kaiju fighting to stop this evil form of Godzilla.

"Do you really think I am the best one to come up with a strategy to stop him" I asked Uminoko. "Yes and my dad thinks so too" she replied. "Yes my daughter is right about it and right now we need you to use your super intelligence to help us in battle" Godzilla said.

I felt better aside from being the only mecha on the team Kaiju of Earth, Uminoko is Godzilla Second in Command and, while Zilla Sr is third in command and so on.

Third POV

The humans put a freeze cannon on my chest and I knew the humans had to charge it up in order to have it fire. "Uminoko, Godzilla you are going to have to weaken him in order for me to get a clear shot" I said to the Kaiju. "Not a problem" Gorosaurus said as he and Gorgo tag teamed to kick Shin down then get out of the way while the remaining four fired on him.

"It won't be enough" Machine Dragon Nero added as I fired my mazers at Shin and Uminoko using her rainbow ray to make an effort to stop Shin in his tracks. "We won't let you go anywhere near them" Uminoko hissed at Shin while he growled in reply.

Uminoko's POV

From what Machine Dragon Nero's advice to slow him down and wear him down in order for him to open fire his ultimate weapon, have to say the humans are far smarter than we all thought. "Dad I agree with Machine Dragon Nero we have to slow him down" I said to him.

"I know Uminoko and I know you think he is the best one to come up with a strategy to stop him and so far we are going to fight your way" Godzilla said. "Agreed" Zilla Sr said as he and his son managed to cause so much damage.

"Do you think he has slowed down" she asked Machine Dragon Nero. "Let me burrow under and trap him Machine Dragon Nero and if he doesn't force his way out then fire" Uminoko said as she went under and when she was under him, the Kaiju's feet were trapped.

"Get out of the way" Machine Dragon Nero shouted. Uminoko got out of the way as the freeze cannon fired at the Kaiju. "Did it work" she asked. I had a feeling it wouldn't and sure enough I heard cracks.


	55. Battling Shin Part Three

Battling Shin Part Three

Third POV

Shin Godzilla broke free. "It didn't work" Uminoko uttered in horror. The plans few above us, 'What are you doing' she asked them in their heads. "We know you didn't want us helping you Kaiju but you have done more for us and Machine Dragon Nero is not enough to aid you" the human announced from above.

"We know you have fought to protect us and Takayuki and Tachibani has ordered us to aid you by any means necessary you and the Kaiju need aid whether you want us to or not" the human added.

Uminoko's POV

I turned to Machine Dragon Nero. "We need them and besides they have a point I know you didn't want them to fight because you didn't want a loss of life but my cannon needs to recharge and with their help it can give me the time I need" he explained.

"They have those they want to protect too Uminoko" he added. "You and the humans made your point" dad said. "Uminoko we cannot save every life and if the humans want to help let them we cannot stop them" he said in agreement.

I knew this would happen sooner, the humans would have wanted to fight with us and I can understand this Shin Godzilla was a threat to the humans as he was to the Kaiju who were fighting him at the moment.

"Do you think you and those creatures can defeat me" he growled and he was charging his spins. "Not this time" I growled and dug under to trap him again. He was caught and his power charge was disrupted.

"Any ideas" I asked everyone. "Let the humans' fire they are dropping their ammo" Machine Dragon Nero said.

We cleared the way as they dropped something called bombs. "Wow and I thought we Kaiju were destructive" I said.

Third POV

Takayuki and Tachibana decided to aid the Kaiju "we know Uminoko, the soon to be guardian and Kaiju princess didn't want humans involved but she and the other Kaiju had saved us numerous times and we are going to fight this threat away" Tachibana declared.

He never forgot she was the granddaughter of the first Godzilla whom had killed his parents when he was young. "I never forgot what she had done saving her father from possession and more for us. 'The least we can do is aid her and ensure this Kaiju never comes back.

Uminoko and the other Kaiju's fighting Shin knew there was nothing they could do but let the humans aid them. 'It is only fair' Uminoko thought as she and her dad tag teamed against Shin with their atomic rays.

The humans used their tanks to open fire at Shin. 'We won't let you destroy them' she thought as Gorosaurus and Gorgo both double kicked him.

Machine Dragon's POV

"Keep going we need to buy Machine Dragon Nero time" Uminoko said as she and Zilla Jr used their breath to stun him. "There's more Uminoko the humans have ice mazers and as soon as I am ready to fire the cannon on my chest again they are going to fire" I told them.

"Good to know and we are going to cover you so you have more than enough time to fire" she replied. "Cover the humans too" Godzilla commanded. Zilla Sr knew this was no time to argue. 'This has to work we know Shin is wearing down and soon he will be too tired out to fire so this is what Uminoko and Godzilla planned they needed to slow him down so he can't fight back' I thought.

"Keep firing" Godzilla ordered. "I said the same to the humans we need all the fire power we need and get" she agreed. Since Gorosaurus and Gorgo were doing close combat and this made Shin too tired to decide who to fire on.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY" I cried in my loudest battle cry and the ice mazers and my cannon fired and everyone was out of the way. He was frozen solid and I hope it was enough.


	56. The End?

The End?

Third POV

Machine Dragon's weapon worked because Shin's mouth was open and this made the ice spread on the inside. "Well I was not expecting that nice aim Machine Dragon Nero" Uminoko said to him. "I was not expecting it either" Machine Dragon Nero replied.

The humans were stunned when the creature froze solid and then broke into thousands of pieces of ice. "It's over we won" Uminoko said. "I know and we could not have done it without the humans" Zilla Jr said. "I agree and most of the credit goes to Machine Dragon Nero after all he did the job and finished the Kaiju off after all we couldn't keep the humans out of the battle forever and Tachibana was right he and the humans have loved ones to protect too" Uminoko said.

"I say we go ahead and thank them" Uminoko said. "I can take you there in human form" Machine Dragon Nero offered.

Uminoko's POV

As soon as all of us Kaiju were in human form Machine Dragon took us to the humans whom aided all of us in this fight. "Tachibana" I called. He turned to face the group in human form with the exception of Machine Dragon Nero.

"We could not have put an end of him if you hadn't decided to intervene and aid us in the fight against Shin and we are pleased to thank you" I said to him.

Tachibana's POV

The Kaiju in human form were thanking me and the JSDF for putting an end to Shin. Dr. Maki entered and said "you did it as I knew you would" he said to Godzilla, two Zilla's, Gorgo and Gorosaurus. "It wasn't just us it was Tachibana and the JSDF who helped even when we didn't want them in battle. He reminded us Guardian Kaiju they have those they care about too" Uminoko replied.

"You tried to warn humans about Shin however we believed you and we know you are a smart human and we Kaiju took the threat seriously" Uminoko said to him.

"We thank you again for your aid and we will fight to protect humans and the other way around with humans" Godzilla added putting his hand on his daughter's shoulder. "The same goes for us too and Machine Dragon Nero" Gorgo added.

Third POV

"We know there will be other threats and never forget we will always be there to protect you and you have those to protect" Uminoko said. Uminoko knew she had tried to keep the humans out of the fights but she knew it was only a matter of time before the humans would join them.

'As guardian you have to learn you cannot protect them all Uminoko however they helped you' Ryo said to her. Uminoko knew he was right she had to let the humans fight with the Kaiju although she Machine Dragon Nero was created by humans and she knew they all had human traits as well.

'I know you will be an excellent Kaiju Queen and Guardian' Ryo thought as he watched the Kaiju with the exception of Machine Dragon Nero leave.


	57. Aftermath

Aftermath

Uminoko's POV

Human scientist began to gather the ice shards of Shin. 'I wonder what they plan on doing with them' I thought as we arrived to the shore in human form. Tachibana greeted all of us and Gorgo brought her son with her; he was a little boy with sleek black hair, amber eyes like his mom and dad and was the same age as Kenji.

"Well hello" Yuri said getting down to Goro's level. "Hi Uminoko told me you follow her moves for your journalism" he said. I grinned and Kenji walked up to Goro, Gorgo and Gorosaurus' son. "Hi" he said. Goro looked nervous around the human child.

"It's okay Goro he's a friend of mine and you can trust him" I said to Goro. Goro soon came out from behind his father and slowly walked up to Kenji and the rest of the humans.

Goro's POV

I was nervous around the human until Uminoko assured me the little human child was a friend of hers. I walked up to him and a female walked up to him. "This is Kenji and Io; these two are great friends of ours. They aided us in various Kaiju battles" Uminoko explained.

"Go on it's alright if Uminoko says you can trust them we can after all the ones who took you have been imprisoned and the ones who tried to frame her father of course they aided all of us when we asked them not to" mom said.

I walked over to them. "I made friends with Kenji with a bag of treats when I had to save dad" Uminoko explained to me. "I see" I replied. "Believe it or not it was a small group of holly men who led dad to me when I was little" she added.

Gorgo's POV

I have to admit the way the humans along with Machine Dragon Nero did well and I could understand why Godzilla and Uminoko didn't want them getting involved however they aided us. "I have to say you humans are excellent fighters and have power as us Kaiju" I said.

One walked up and said "you are not so bad yourself". "I agree you humans may be small and you taught us Kaiju and guardians you are more than capable of protecting yourselves even if it is a Kaiju sized threat" Uminoko said.

"We had to we had those we wanted to protect too Uminoko and you are a powerful Kaiju and we know we met because you had to save your father from those who wanted revenge for what they fought for" Tachibana said.

Uminoko's POV

"They were never forgotten their sacrifices helped make humans calmer although the results were devastating and I know what happened with dad and grandpa was sad. I value life as a guardian as my father is" I said.

Dad walked over. "You have shown how powerful humans are Tachibana and when I was under the control of humans I learned no matter how small number overpower and Uminoko showed me that side of humans" dad said.

Third POV

Tachibana and the rest of the JSDF agreed with him after all they knew how the aided the Kaiju against the threat and hoped there will be peace from here on out.


	58. Threat from Space Part One

Threat from Space Part One

Third POV

"She is supposed to be mine not his mine" Gigan growled as he paced around with his new buzz saw claws. "This is sure to impress her and she will be my queen" he growled. His new servant Desghidorah was in awe when he saw who he was talking about.

'That's her she is so beautiful and yet she does not want to be with master' Desghidorah thought.

Desghidorah's POV

I can sense she has my late brother's powers within her and when he died trying to free Godzilla he gave her his powers. 'I can see why master wants her and I have heard from the gallery she is the Kaiju Princess' I thought.

"She is mine not Zilla's and this time I will make sure she is mine forever" Gigan said. "Maybe I can be of some aid my lord" I asked him. "Yes and if anyone dares follow I will deal with them personally" Gigan declared.

What he doesn't know is I want her she has my good twin's power and she is a powerful guardian and Princess from what Hedorah has said Uminoko is not going to be taken so easily. 'She should be mine I am more worthy of her than any suitor even my own Lord. 'I am sorry my Lord but she belongs to me and no one else' I thought as I flew into space.

Earth

Third POV

Uminoko and Zilla Jr were glad the whole Shin Godzilla affair was over. Uminoko however had a bad feeling something was going to happen but she just couldn't get it out of her head. 'Why do I have a feeling I have not seen the last of the Space Kaiju by the name of Gigan is going to come back.

"Something on your mind love" Zilla Jr asked his love. "I have a feeling something is going to happen" she replied as the two of them began to swim side by side.

Uminoko's POV

I just want peace after all since my father was possessed by the angry souls of the forgotten and this was what got me and the rest of the Kaiju come into contact with humans.

"You have been in far too many battles against the Kaijus Uminoko" Zilla Jr suggested. "Yeah that could be it" I replied. Maybe being in too many battles with dad and in one case against him could be the reason as to why I am concerned something is going to happen.

Then out of nowhere a three headed Kaiju descended from the sky. "What they hell do you want" I hissed at him. "I want you my princess" the Kaiju replied.

"Who are you and what do you want" Zilla Jr hissed. "I want her for I am Desghidorah and I am the evil twin of King Ghidorah" Desghidorah replied. "I know you want to take me to Gigan but I am not going without a fight" I hissed and the two of us began to go at him.

'Dad some space Kaiju is trying to take me again and may need some help' I said to him. 'I'm coming' Dad replied. I know with dad's help and Zilla Sr's help no one is taking me to that Space Prince I already have a prince.

"I only want you I am more worthy of you than anyone" the three headed Kaiju hissed. "Get out I am Zilla Jr's Princess and I am not yours" I hissed at him and I knew it was not going to be long until the two fathers' were coming.


	59. Threat from Space part two

Threat from Space part two

Desghidorah's POV

She is so beautiful and I am beginning to see why Gigan wants her. "You are quite a catch Kaiju Princess I can see why Gigan wants you" I said to her. "Well I don't want him I hate him and I hoped we would never see him again" she hissed back as her lover or shouldn't be lover began to fire at me.

"I thought I told that Kaiju I am never to be his and to never bother me nor anyone on Earth again" Uminoko hissed as she began to fire at me. "I wonder if your master will have to bail you out" she asked and she began to charge her breath.

'Gigan warned me about this' I thought as the two of them began to breathe on me. "She is my princess and Gigan has already been rejected by her" Zilla Jr hissed. Then my back-up arrived, MechaGodzilla.

Uminoko's POV

'Not him too" I groaned getting annoyed with Gigan trying to make me his wife even after I had rejected him more than once. "Well you are looker love" Zilla Jr said. "This isn't a good time love" I replied. 'I hope our dads get here soon or we can call our additional back-up' I thought.

'Tachibana we have a situation and we might need Machine Dragon Nero as soon as possible we have an alien mech and Machine Dragon Nero is the only option we have' I said to him through his head.

Tachibana's POV

When Uminoko showed me what was there she told me 'I know it's Gigan trying to steal me even after I had rejected me' she added. 'We will send him over right away' I replied.

"Send in Machine Dragon Nero right away the Kaiju need assistance right away" I commanded. "Right away" was the response.

Machine Dragon Nero's POV

When I was deployed to aid the four Kaiju of course I was in time to see Godzilla and Zilla Sr emerge. "Looks like our back-up just arrived after Gigan can appear at any moment" Uminoko said as I landed. "Machine Dragon Nero glad you can make it in to kick their tails" Uminoko added seeing me land.

"I know you are and I will take on the Mecha-kaiju while you, Godzilla and Zilla fight three heads. Zilla Sr can you lend me some support" I replied. "I am more than too happy too" Zilla Sr replied.

Gigan's POV

I was watching everything and he wanted Uminoko to be my bride more than anything. "She is mine I want her to be mine no one else" I said. I decided to fly to Earth seeing how my aids can never bring her to me.

Hedorah was following me. "You think she is going to come quietly because she always beats you up" she said. "Shut up I want her she is the bride for me and no one else. When I have her all of you make sure she can't get out" I hissed since she and the others I have enlisted to get me my bride have failed me and this time I am not going to let her out of my sights again.

Hedorah's POV

I shuddered at the thought of what Uminoko can do to him and me, last time she destroyed the ring and dress he had made for her. 'I know she is going to destroy him at some point and I am not going to be there when he does' I thought.

'She is going to reject him again and I imagine she must be getting annoyed with him' I thought. I know she is going to kill him.


	60. Threat from Space Part Three

Threat from Space Part Three

Uminoko's POV

Trying to keep Desghidorah from taking me off again was already becoming a tail and then some because I was starting to find Desghidorah and Gigan annoying. 'When is that Kaiju going to learn I am not attracted to him and I am not ever going to marry him' I thought as I began to block his heads from restraining me.

"My master is going to have you after all he is a Prince and you are the Princess he is destined to marry" he said. "I already have a Prince and it is not you" I hissed. Then in a nick of time Hedorah and Gigan enter.

'Not them' I thought. I was already getting tired of that Kaiju trying to make me his bride. Then out of nowhere Machine Dragon intercepted and tackled both of them head on.

Machine Dragon Nero's POV

When I intercepted the two Kaiju Uminoko looked at me along with her lover and their fathers and said. "Nice timing" she said. "I am really good at this now let's get this soon to be girlfriend stealer out of here" I said to her.

I like Uminoko but only as a friend after all she is organic and has a lover and I was made by humans to aid them. 'Least they were willing to once ease off and let myself and the humans aid the Kaiju to defeat Shin Godzilla.

"I am glad the humans sent you but I am not sure if we should let them get involved with Gigan, Desghidorah and Hedorah since this is a Kaiju matter; meaning a Kaiju was trying to make Uminoko his bride and I was still laughing when she told me she had destroyed the dress and ring Gigan had made for her.

Gigan's POV

She is my bride mine no one else's Zilla Jr is not worthy of her I am. "I am a Prince Uminoko you are a princess I am more worthy of you. I am going to say it again I can give you what you want" I said once again because I wanted her and she belongs to me.

"I do not love you" she hissed and used her lightning breathe to knock me and Hedorah down. "I have had so much training from dad so you will not be taking me without a fight" she hissed and she and Zilla Jr began to get ready to charge.

"No one takes my daughter and as far as I can tell 'Prince of the Kaiju' you are not worthy of my daughter's love and heart. She has one who has been deemed worthy of her heart and it is not you and it never will be you" Godzilla growled as he and Zilla Jr's father began to move in front of their young, one who should be with me.

"Fine then I will take her by force" I growled and my hench Kaiju began to get into places. 'I know she is mine no one else's' I thought as I began to prepare to fight the five of them.


	61. Threat From Space Part Four

Threat From Space Part Four

Third POV

Gigan was making efforts to make Uminoko his bride and so far Uminoko was getting annoyed with it. "Why can't you find one who is available I already gave my heart to someone and he is fighting with me right now" the she Kaiju hissed.

She was not at all happy with the space Kaiju trying to make her his bride and she was willing to fight to get that space Kaiju away from Earth. "I probably should have destroyed you" she muttered as Hedorah tried to encase her but Uminoko used her lightning breath to stop her. "Uminoko if you had destroyed him you would have been down to his level" Zilla Jr replied. "Good point but I wish he stayed away from here so I would not have to deal with him so much and him trying to make me his bride when I have no interest in him" she replied.

Uminoko's POV

This Kaiju was getting on my nerves bad enough he had Hedorah with him and now he has an evil version of King Ghidorah with him too, of course I have not seen MechaGodzilla yet. Then Machine Dragon arrived tackling MechaGodzilla. "Just in time" I said to him. "Yeah let's hope he doesn't take her off because she is in love with someone else, and Gigan it is not him" he said.

I was glad dad, Zilla Sr, Machine Dragon Nero were around to keep those three away from me. I decided to go against Gigan. "Dad I have an idea how about I engage Gigan in a one on one fight and if he wins I will be his bride, don't be mad Zilla Jr however if he loses then he would have to swear along with his minions to leave Earth forever" I said to the space prince.

"That is a fine idea Uminoko and Zilla Jr I know you two got into an altercation but she stopped because she found you worthy of her heart" dad said.

Gigan's POV

When Uminoko challenged me for her heart I knew I had to take it. "Alright princess if you wish I will fight you one on one" I replied to her. "Rule one you keep your followers out of it because it would be an automatic loss and second of all no humans involved or you have to leave" she replied.

What did she take me for a weakling? "Prove to me you are not weak Zilla Jr won my heart because he showed me how he fought and he used fair tactics and unlike you he did not make me an ugly dress and ring" Uminoko hissed.

Third POV

Gigan knew Uminoko was using taunts to catch him off guard. 'I will win her heart she is mine I love her for her power and she should know her heart is mine' he thought as he began to charge up his cyclops eye to blast her.

She moved out of the way and used Baragon's powers to go underground and used her atomic breath to heat the ground underneath his feet and it made him jump. She emerged from the ground and used her Kaiju strength to throw Gigan into the air and smacked his back with her tail.

"You can do better than that" Uminoko hissed. Hedorah tried to enter the ring but Zilla Jr held her back "you heard the rules do you want your master to win do not intervene" he hissed. Of course Zilla Jr was confident she was going to win.


	62. Threat from Space part Five

Threat from Space part Five

Third POV

Gigan was confident he was going to beat the princess and make her his. "I will not go down" Gigan bragged. "Do not brag for your own arrogance and ignorance will be your own downfall Prince of the Space kaiju" Uminoko replied.

She was not at all worried about losing because she had the support of her allies and she trusted them to step in if Gigan planned to go against the rules of combat, she also knew Gigan should be aware of who he has fighting with him.

Uminoko's POV

I know I can beat him, my motives are to get rid of him forever and if he loses he has to leave me alone and never return to Earth forever or I will make sure no traces of him are never found. 'I know I can win against him because those who taught me and whom I had protected have faith in me.

"I am going to make you mine Princess and then some. You will give me your heart when I win" Gigan gloated. Then I hit him with my charge beam. "You talk to talk but can you fight the fight so if I were you I would stop talking at just get on with it my other fights were less vocal" I muttered as he recovered and tried to fly and drop down on me with his buss saw on his torso.

I burrowed underground to weaken the ground when he landed. 'I know dad and the others are going to keep his minions from helping him cheat and I know this Kaiju is going to do anything to get me but I am not going to let him because I am not his princess I am Zilla Jr's.

Zilla Jr's POV

I have faith in my love after all she is my princess and she wanted to fight Gigan to get him to leave and to show he was not worthy of her heart after all she is a warrior princess and she does not bow to anyone.

'I know you can win my love' I thought. I know from what she had told me she was taught how to fight by her father.

I knew she was underground making the ground weaker when Gigan. 'I am heating up the ground so when he land I can warm him up and let him having it. 'That is my girl' I thought as she began to make preparations for her fight.

Uminoko's POV

I began to heat up the ground under Machine Dragon Nero's advice 'Uminoko Gigan does have some cyborg traits and the metal is sensitive to heat on the base of his feat use your powers to heat up the ground and when he's down let him have it' he advised.

I knew he was right I had a major fight on my hands and I was not going to be the bride of a control freak who cannot put up a fight by himself.

Third POV

Desghidorah decided to intervene only to be stopped by Machine Dragon Nero "not in this lifetime asshole" he growled and he used his mazers and ice lasers to stop him. Zilla Jr glared at both Hedorah and MechaGodzilla and hissed "don't even think about it".

When Gigan saw that his cheating strategy was not going to work he landed only to be burned and Uminoko emerged from the ground and used her red and blue breath to subdue Gigan. "Thought you could get away with cheating well you know what that means you lose right away and you are not worthy of my heart, never have been never will. Now I suggest you leave before I blow your head clean off now leave and never come back" she hissed.

"This is not over" Gigan hissed. "It is now and you lose now leave" she ordered. His followed fled leaving Gigan alone. "Machine Dragon does the army have a suitable 'palace' for him" the Kaiju princess asked.

"My creators might have the perfect one in mine" he replied.


	63. The Queen of the Kaiju

The Queen of the Kaiju

This is going to be the last chapter and I have to say it was a fun ride while it lasted and I thank everyone who followed and read this. A sequel is in the muse office as we speak so if anyone has ideas send them over.

Third POV

Gigan was forced in human form and taken to international custody. Uminoko looked at the dethroned space Prince and said "you are going to remain here until the end of time plus the fairies of Mothra made these chains so you will remain in your human form until the day you die" she said.

"As for your minions I had warned them there will be serious consequences if they are ever seen again" she added as she left him in his human form in chains. "You are" before Gigan could start Uminoko slapped him in the face. "I am not yours I am Zilla Jr's princess not yours you are going to remain here until the end time" she said to him.

When the cell door banged shut and locked. Uminoko looked at Admiral Tachibana "I really appreciate you and the JSDF keeping Gigan here and with the fairies help he is not going anywhere" she said to him. "You and the guardians saved our race so many times than I cared to count" he replied to the Kaiju princess.

Three Years Later

Third POV

Wedding Ceremony of the Kaiju

The Kami and Shinto priest were nervous about wedding two Kaiju in human form, although they were calmed when they learned they were chosen to wed the Kaiju queen and successor to the Guardian of fire and her mate, and prince.

The alter was being prepared of course Godzilla understood why the tradition was consistent with his daughter and son-in-law exchanging small cups of sake three times and to exchange their vows. 'I know what yours are my daughter and her King' he thought.

Uminoko's POV

Now that I am an adult Kaiju it means I can now marry Zilla Jr and under the request of the human friends we made they asked us to wed in human form. I adjust my wedding Kimono; it was blue, red, gold and green to symbolize the guardian's colors. 'I am looking forward to this and I am now branded the Kaiju queen. My tsuno-kakushi headdress was pure white to go with tradition; my wedding kimono was to represent guardians. 'Humans do have odd tradition when matting or marrying each other as they call it' I thought.

"The headdress is to mean hiding the horns of jealously" Yuri explained as she and Mothra led me to my mate. He was so handsome in his black and white kimono.

Yuri was adjusting the Kimono. "You look so beautiful" she said. "Thank you Yuri" I replied. Of course Mothra entered and said "ready Kaiju queen" she asked. "Yes" I replied.

Zilla Jr's POV

I was nervous knowing my bride and queen were coming; sure Godzilla is the true king of the monsters. "Don't be nervous" Machine Dragon Nero said, he was in human form. The Mothra fairies gave him the same abilities as all Kaiju to have human forms. "I am and this is the day since I am going to be married to the now Kaiju Queen" I replied.

She is beautiful being in her wedding Kimono and was being led to me, we walked to the alter side by side. I began to read my vows to my queen; "I vow to be yours now and forever, your sun and moon. I will be the best mate and father you and our future offspring can ever ask for. You have been able to prove to me feuds end and how our love bonded us now and forever. I love you my Kaiju princess and queen" I said.

She listened to everything.

Third POV

The drink of sake was had by the Kaiju queen and mate and the Japanese evergreen was offered by the priest to bless the unification while Uminoko and Zilla Jr offered their scales and a solid gold bowl provided by Ryo and his brother to have their flames presented to one of the guardian's shrines for the fire to symbolize protection.

The rings were presented and the couple was allowed to walk to the sea side cliff with their loved ones following. 'You have grown into a guardian and Kaiju queen Uminoko and we look forward to seeing what your future is' Ryo thought. The couple was awaiting their future and looking forward to their offspring coming into the world.


End file.
